Past Present and future
by Inu-bitch
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the village finds but what does he find out about his former lover since he’s been gone? SasuxNaru, NejiXNaru hints of GarraXNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Summery

**I redid this chapter after someone gave me some advice to make it more readable.**

Summery

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Sasuke sat on top of Hokage Mountain looking at the village below. 'Five years since I left the village for Orochimaru, four years since I killed him, three years since I came back here Six weeks since I was aloud to go where I want in the village. I know that Naruto has been on a long term mission and won't be back for at least another week. I wonder if he still feels the same about me.'

**FLASHBACK **

The two males tried to stifle their movements and moans as they moved against each other, shifting in the blankets of the futon. Naruto whimpered under him as the pleasure in his body escalated almost frighteningly quickly; all he wanted to do was touch and feel Sasuke against him. He wasn't even sure why he was suddenly feeling this way, all he knew was that he never wanted it to end. It was as if quite a significant part of him had been buried under a thick layer of dust and now that dust had been harshly blown away, leaving a whole new level of prospect and opportunity open for him to explore.

Though, all he was doing at the moment was exploring the body of the boy currently on top of him. Sasuke forced his arms down, Naruto's hands still attached to his wrists. He wrapped his arms around to embrace the boy's back, bringing him closer into the heated kiss. The boys broke for breath, panted and blowing warm air into each other. He nudged Naruto's head towards him and bit the other boy's swollen bottom lip, tugging the blond into his mouth. Naruto gave an agreeing groan and bent down, moving his mouth against Sasuke's, comfortable with his body so close to the other boy's. Naruto mapped all of Sasuke's mouth with his hot tongue as they kissed with fever diving one clawed hand into the boy's charcoal black hair and the other down to rub against his thigh. Sasuke broke off the kiss for a split-fast second to completely remove his shirt, resuming the kiss as if nothing had broken it.

His trembling hands explored every inch of Naruto's bare torso, running over the smooth, hot skin. Sasuke sat up even more, leaning into Naruto's chest, raising his head slightly to gain a height advantage. He moved so that he was straddling Naruto's hips, his legs spread wide and his knees on either side of Naruto. "AH!" Naruto exclaimed against Sasuke's lips. Their hard erections were pressed together, Sasuke sitting right in his lap. "Mmm… feels so good," Sasuke moaned against Naruto's neck. He moved his hips downward, grinding himself into Naruto's hard cock. He spread his legs even wider, pushing as much as himself as he could into the boy beneath him. "Shit yes!" Naruto gasped. He clawed at Sasuke's back, scratching the skin and leaving red marks. "Fuck Sasuke," he panted, meeting his thrusts. Sharp bolts of pleasure rocketed through them as they moved against each other.

They were both so hard, so ready, Naruto growled and clawed at Sasuke's bare back, harder than before. Sasuke moaned and shivered at the feeling of naruto's nails cutting through the delicate skin, blood dripping out of the cuts, pain mixing with pleasure. Sasuke dug his teeth into the hot flesh of Naruto's neck, biting hard on the pulsing tendon. He felt Naruto's cock twitch under him as he bit and thrust. Naruto's fingers tangled into Sasuke's hair as Sasuke sucked hard on his neck, leaving the skin red and bruised. "Sasuke… do it now," Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear, sucking and nipping at the soft lobe.

Sasuke didn't have to be told twice. He bit Naruto's bottom lip in response to his plead, breathing hard. He was so close to making Naruto his, Naruto grunted as he was flipped over and pushed down into the futon. He rested his cheek on his forearm so that most of the force delivered from Sasuke could be absorbed. He could feel the heat from Sasuke directly behind him, could feel the warmth of Sasuke hardness poking at him from behind. He moaned in anticipation for what would come next; that hard pulsing heat inside of him. Naruto arched his back and pressed himself into Sasuke "Aaah..!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke's erection so close to being inside of him. He could feel Sasuke breathing by his ear, the quick and shallow exhales wetting his ear.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Simultaneously, Sasuke thrust himself into Naruto and wrapped his hot hand around his erection. Naruto feared he awoke everyone in a 5 kilometer radius with the moan he let out at the combined sensations. " Aaaah!!" Naruto bit his lip from crying out again. The mix of pleasure and pain Sasuke was giving him was irresistible, and he found himself almost unconsciously pushing himself into Sasuke's hips. He was completely filling him, stretching him to accept the wide girth. He had never felt anything like what he was experiencing then, and he never wanted it to stop. Sasuke's knees pushed Naruto's thighs wider, spreading his entrance. With a groan, he thrust his length all the way into naruto moving both of their sweat covered bodies against the blankets.

His fingers harshly rubbed up and down on Naruto's hard cock, smearing pre-cum along the length. the thrusts sped up, as an increasingly growing rhythm the two of them shared, pounding in to each other. Pleasure coiled in their stomachs, taking hold of their bodies, paralyzing them and then bursting forth. Together they collapsed in total exhaustion, both apparently forgetting how to inhale properly. Sasuke wrapped his arms around naruto's upper body, his fingers wet and sticky under his chest. He buried his face in the boy's blond hair, breathing hard and inhaling the scent. "Oh…god…" panted Sasuke, voice still husky. He moved gingerly against the boy beneath him, still deep inside him. "Mmmm…" was naruto's muffled reply. The fog of sleep was creeping up upon his brain. He winced as Sasuke rolled over and out of him, leaving a sadly empty sensation in replace of the full feeling he was getting used to. Sasuke rubbed his neck, his eyes closed and almost asleep as he settled himself on the mess of the futon beside Naruto.

**END FLASHBACK**

''Not a day goes by that I haven't thought of what Naruto and I had for those 15 months, before I lost my mind in the need of power. Glancing down to the ring on his left hand, the ring they shared for a few short months, he smirked. 'I wonder if Naruto still wears his. I can only pray he does.'

Not realizing it, his hand slid around a necklace Naruto gave him for his birthday, it's twin around the blonds' own neck. His eyes graced the scripted name, Naruto for his, his own on the blonds' hope he doesn't hold a grudge for what happened that day at the valley of the end.

Later that night

"I miss him so much I just want to be able to smell him again." Sasuke says to himself as he climes through Naruto's bedroom window. At small look around told him that he was in Naruto's apartment but Naruto had changed everything in the apartment. The sheets on the bed no longer orange but a bright blue. The pictures on the bed stand no longer of him and Naruto or team seven. But now were pictures of Naruto with Kiba, Neji, Garra, Hinata, and Shikamaru. "Naruto have you forgotten about me? You look so happy in these." As he continued to look around he noticed a picture on the wall of Neji and Naruto with their arms wrapped around one another next to it was one of Naruto with his arms embracing Garra. "What the fuck is he doing with those two like that and actually putting them on the wall as if he is deliberate displaying that he is with two other guys?" Deciding to look around he started looking in the draws 'shit what he do become an emo?' Looking at all the black and dark blue clothes. Continuing his search though the drawers he gasps finding a black book in the bed stand drawer he opens it and discovers it is a Journal.

**Well my first chapter is up let me know what you think. I will update asap**


	2. chapter 2

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Continuing his search though the drawers Sasuke gasps finding a black book in the bed stand drawer he opens it and discovers it is a Journal

Chapter 2. **The Journal**

Sitting down on the bed Sasuke starts to read the journal hoping to find some indication of what Naruto has been up to.

September 12, 1998

I finally pasted the exams and got my headband from Iruka Sensei. I mastered a more advanced version of shadow clone! I am being put on my team in the morning. Well night Naruto

September 13, 1998

I am put on squad 7 with a beautiful girl named Sakura and some creep named Sasuke. He thinks he is better than the rest of us. I may not be of some famous clan like him but I am just as good and I will prove it to Sakura. The Sensei of our squad is a flake he was over two hours late meeting us and seems more interested in a book that is sold in the adult shops. His name is Kakashi. I don't know what's with him but he has one eye covered by his headband and he keeps his mouth covered with a mask. Kind of freaky if you ask me.

Well night

Naruto

Deciding to skip ahead in the journal to more recent years. Sasuke flipped to closer to the end of the book.

October 31, 2000

Today was really weird even though it is my birthday I stayed home again but this year after I missed team training Sasuke showed up at my window. I was in the shower but he let himself in anyways. I come out in my towel and run flat in to Sasuke. He told me he had a birthday present for me I put on my boxers and some pants went out to the kitchen where he was waiting for me. He handed me a box it had some Kunai's and other ninja gear in it. He told me that they were made for my hands so I won't have such a hard time gripping them. After I told him thanks he stood up and than he grabbed me and kissed me he didn't wait for a response after he let me go he just left. I am confused about my feelings toward him part of me see's him as a rival but part of me see's him as well I guess the best way to explain it more than just a friend. I really liked the kiss more than I want to admit to myself. Its late I got to go to bed

Naruto

January 12, 2002

I just got out of the hospital according to master Jiraiya Sasuke nearly killed me I know that he is not lying to me because sasuke shoved Chidori through my chest the only reason it did not kill me was because of Kyuubi taking over me. But I can't believe it Sasuke left me there to die!! He is so stupid if he couldn't tell that if I didn't get medical attention soon that I would die and he just fucken left. I am now more confused than I have even been before. I want to hate him for what he did but I still love him. Shit this is so damn annoying.

Naruto

January 12, 2004

It has been 2 years since he left me there to die. Everyone is saying that if Orochimaru didn't take over his body than he most likely killed him. Even Sakura has told me he is dead. Otherwise we would have found him by now. I don't want to give up hope. Every night I pray that he will return.

Naruto

April 9, 2004

Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are getting on my ass again because I am unable to control my dreams and I always dream of what we had I am always waking up Horney as a rabbit. They are telling me that I need to move on find someone else to take care of my needs and what is worst than that is Kakashi Sensei is now telling me he won't let me go on more missions until I get my hormones in control that I am endangering the team he said I can't focus if I am Horney. Of course it doesn't stop there Grandma Tsunade is now ordering me to get a new boyfriend or she will solve the problem for me. I don't know what she means but I don't want to find out. I am going to have nightmares for a week.

Naruto

April 13, 2004

Neji came over to talk to me today I was really surprised that he would come over to hangout with me. We went and got roman he paid for it. Afterwards we were down at the docks the and went swimming later we went into the forest he said that he wanted to talk in privet with me. He told me he knew what Grandma Tsunade and Kakashi Sensei are getting on to me about and he would like to help me with this. I told him I didn't think I was ready to move on. He said that I didn't need to move on if I am not ready but he could help me take care of my needs that way Tsunade doesn't take matters in to he own hands and I could go on missions again. I told him I would consider the offer.

Naruto

April 16, 2004

Neji came over again today. After much consideration I agreed to let him help me. For some reason he seemed happy about it. I did find out he is a damn good fuck I haven't felt this way in so long I had forgotten how good it feels. For the first time in years I actually didn't think of him for hours. Who would have guessed that Neji was that damn good in the bed?

Naruto

July 20, 2004

Tonight while making love to Neji I looked down at the ring on my hand I removed the ring and dropped it on the bed stand table. Neji saw this and asked if I was sure that I wanted that I told him yes. After we finished making love I removed the necklace from my neck and put it next to the ring. I realize now that everyone I right I need to move on and Neji has started helping me do just that. I don't know I can love Neji but I can try he does treat me better than Sasuke ever did.

Sasuke looked down at the bottom of the page and saw that both the ring and necklace were taped to the page. Tears wielding up in his eyes he slammed the book shut and put it back in the bed stand where he got it. Feeling sick he left the apartment running back to his house and to his room just dropping on the bed crying for the first time since he was 9 years old.

**Well now that I am finally getting the hang of writing these. I would like to thank those who commented on my first chapter any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Sasuke looked down at the bottom of the page and saw that both the ring and necklace were taped to the page. Tears wielding up in his eyes he slammed the book shut and put it back in the bed stand where he got it. Feeling sick he left the apartment running back to his house and to his room just dropping on the bed crying for the first time since he was 9 years old.

Chapter 3

**Naruto's return.**

It had been three days since Sasuke had read Naruto's journal and discovered that Naruto had moved on and started dating Neji.

The sun was covered by clouds as Sasuke walked around the village when he heard Kiba behind him yelling "Hey Naruto! Your back how have you been?"

Sasuke froze when he heard that. Looking behind him he realized he just past the village gates. Seeing Naruto hug Kiba smiling dressed in all black. "I have been doing great. Garra has been training me teaching me stronger new skills and his sister has been training me in medical ninjisu as well as how to fight with a fan. But sorry to say this but I got to go meet Grandma Tsunade from the letters I am going to be meeting up with Sakura and Kakashi Sensei to be put back on team seven." Naruto said while looking at Shikamaru who happened to walk up.

"Oh yeah here Shikamaru this was giving to me to give to you." "Thanks Naruto this is troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked away looking at the clouds. "Yeah tell me about it I am the one being used as a messenger boy. Well got to run talk to you later Kiba meet me at Ichiraku's in an hour oh and tell Neji that I am back will ya?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer he just did some hand sings and disappeared.

Sasuke was completely shocked to say in the least not only had Naruto been a few feet from him but Naruto hadn't even recognized his charka. Knowing where Naruto was going Sasuke took off towards the Hokage's office.

As Sasuke got there Sakura came running out the door and run in to him. "Oh Sasuke I was just getting ready to look for you the hokage wants to see you." Sakura said softly. "Hn" Was her only reply as Sasuke and Sakura walked in to the office. "That was fast. I take it he was near by." Tsunade said as she looked up from some papers. "Yes he was very close by." Came Sakura's reply as Sasuke scanned the room locating Naruto reading a scroll next to kakashi.

Tsunade spoke causing Naruto to look up. "Okay Kakashi they are all yours." Naruto looked at Sasuke for the first time since he got back Sasuke gave a small smile at him. Naruto gave a slightly nerves smile back.

"Okay you three meet me at the training grounds at sunrise tomorrow. Don't be late." With that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura smiled and went to give Naruto a kiss on the cheek but Naruto moved his head to look at Sakura so he got kissed on the lips. Sasuke glared at her and took off out the door seeing her kiss his Naruto like that.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked embarrassed saying sorry Sakura went to leave. "Sakura would you like to have dinner with me and the others I am supposed to meet Kiba and Neji at Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked as he and Sakura left the office together. "Sorry I can't Lee is waiting on me. Maybe tomorrow after training?" "Okay sounds great see you later." Naruto replied as he took off down the street unaware of the black eyes watching him as he ran down the road.

The gathering was bigger than Naruto thought it would be. Kiba had relayed the message to Neji but also Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ten Ten Shino and Ino were all there as well. As they all sat enjoying the roman and talking asking Naruto where he has been and what he has been up to. After six bowls of roman Neji looked over at other customers in there he choked on his Pepsi and grabbed Naruto by the arm saying "Well it's been fun guys but I am steeling Naruto talk to you all later." Getting up and pulling Naruto by his hand out the door after he paid for dinner.

As soon as they were out of the diner Neji warped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed him. "Your place now." Neji said panting for air as soon as there lips separated. Smiling Naruto just nodded taking Neji's hand and led the way to the apartment.

As soon as they entered the apartment Naruto pushed Neji into a wall kissing him with all the passion he had inside him.

Naruto lifted Neji's shirt above his head and broke the kiss for a few seconds. Neji pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side.

Not wanting to waste any time, Neji carried Naruto to the bedroom room and tossed him on the blue sheets. Not noticing that the bedroom window was open. Naruto panted lightly as Neji crawled over to his blond. Neji kissed Naruto's mouth furiously and repeatedly and moved south. He licked the pulsing vein on the blue eyed teen's neck, gaining a moan from the blonde. Neji lifted Naruto's shirt and broke the kiss, just to get it off. He tossed the shirt aside and growled. Neji turned the light on the lamp and looked down at the flushed teen.

Naruto looked up at Neji and panted lightly. Neji kissed Naruto's neck and nipped at the soft skin, receiving small pants and whines from him. Neji moved down and licked the curve of Naruto's collarbone. Naruto grasped the back of Neji's head and ran his fingers through the soft strands. Neji moved lower and kissed the flat tone plain of Naruto's chest. Neji washed his tongue over Naruto's nipple before he sucked and nibbled softly on it. Naruto's back arched clean off the bed.

Neji pulled his mouth away and smirked when he heard Naruto's disappointed moan. He arched his back up and played with the button on Naruto's pants. He pulled it open and then pulled the zipper down. Neji slipped his hand into Naruto's pants and grabbed the budge growing there. Naruto tilted his head back and moaned as Neji started to knead the clothed Cock in his hand. Naruto arched his back once again and thrust his hips up for more.

Neji dropped his head and licked the curve of Naruto's jaw. The raven haired male pulled his head away and looked at Naruto's darkened baby blue eyes and smirked. Naruto lifted a gold eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Naruto asked. Neji framed Naruto's face with his free hand and rubbed the soft tan skin on his cheek. Naruto lifted his head up and captured Neji's lips in his for a heated kiss. Neji pulled his hand out of Naruto's pants as the blonde moaned in disappointment. Neji smirked and moved his body south. Naruto watched Neji with dazed eyes and felt his pants and boxers being yanked down.

Naruto hissed, feeling the cold air hitting his cock. Neji grasped Naruto's cock with both hands and flicked his tongue out over the slit; smearing the small bead of come on there. Naruto tilted his head back and bit his bottom, trying to hold back a moan. Neji smirked and looked up at Naruto; his face flushed. The long brown haired teen wrapped his mouth around the swollen head of Naruto's cock, and started to suck. Naruto tilted his head to the side and panted and whined in his throat.

Neji moved his head and fucked his throat with Naruto's cock. Neji pulled his mouth away and pumped his fist up and down while he dipped his head and opened his mouth wide. Neji sucked on Naruto's balls, gaining a loud sexy moan from the sexy blonde. Naruto's chest heaved up and down as he out of reflexive grabbed a fist full of dark hair. Neji pulled his head back and once again, shoved Naruto's cock into his heated mouth.

"Shit-Neji...I-I think I'm going to--

Naruto arched his back and shot his load into Neji's warm wet mouth though Neji tried to swallow all of it some slipped out along the corners of his mouth. Neji crawled back up to Naruto and looked into those sexy blue eyes. Naruto slowly opened them and panted lightly. He had to admit that Neji looked so sexy with cum spilled out on the corner of his mouth and running down his jaw.

Naruto pulled Neji's head down and licked the cum. Neji kissed Naruto on the mouth as the blonde groaned, tasting himself in his mouth. Neji pulled away and panted lightly as did Naruto. Neji felt Naruto pull on his pants. Neji lifted his body up to have his pants being pulled down along with his boxers. Neji kicked his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off, so he was completely exposed over Naruto.

The panting blonde pulled his pants off and kicked them off along with his shoes and socks.

Naruto blinked a few times and smirked. Neji narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Naruto shoved at Neji's chest and pushed the dark hair male legs up to his chest while spreading them lightly. Naruto then took Neji's semi-hard Cock into his hands. He opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Neji's Cock. Neji watched Naruto with his white eyes as well as panted lightly.

Naruto moved his head and fucked his throat with Neji's Cock. Neji tilted his head back and panted heavily. Once Naruto thought Neji's cock was coated with enough saliva, he pulled his mouth away and laid back on the bed. The blue eyed kitsune Naruto brought his legs up to his chest and opened them wide. Neji soon regained his breathing and crawled back up to Naruto. He grabbed his own cock and slipped it passed the tight ring of Naruto's hole.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and grasped Neji's forearms. Neji waited for Naruto to adjust, before he pushed himself all the way in. Naruto nodded his head lightly and moaned in both pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. It. Feels. So. good. Please. Don't. Stop." Naruto breathlessly begged

Neji nodded and placed kisses all over Naruto's face. Naruto wrapped his legs around Neji's waist and lifted his hips. Neji placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and pulled his Cock in and out of Naruto's tight-almost-getting-there-loose hole. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Neji removed his hands from either side of Naruto's head and placed them on his tan hips in a bruising grip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji's head.

"Ah! Neji...harder!"

Neji obliged and thrust his harder.

"Faster!"

He increased his pace faster, gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Naruto. Neji swooped his head down and sucked on Naruto's semi-erected nipple. Naruto tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Neji groan. Neji liked the way that screamed sounded so he started hitting a particular spot inside Naruto's ass.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Neji!"

Neji continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, until he felt Naruto's cum spill all over his abs, and some on his chest. Neji soon followed and shot his load into Naruto's ass, but continued to move in a slow steady pace Naruto slowly turned his head and smirked at Neji. Neji smiled and dipped his head and captured Naruto's lips for a kiss.

"Damn that felt good." Neji said as he rolled off Naruto to lay in the bed next to him. "Yeah I wish I could stay like this forever with you." Naruto said smiling against Neji's chest. "Stay with me tonight in my arms Naruto." "I will happy do that. But just to let you know I got to be at the training grounds at sunrise." "Why so early?" "Don't know Kakashi didn't say."

"Is something wrong Neji?" Naruto asked as he wrapped the blankets around them both.

…

"What's wrong love?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto did you know that Sasuke is back?" Neji asked after much hesitation. "Oh yeah I saw him in at grandma Tsunade's office I guess we are all back on the same team. " Naruto said sitting up and looking at Neji. "Why what's wrong with that?" "Well Naruto it is just that well he came back willing because he wants to be with you again. I am worried that I might lose you to him. I don't want to see you get hurt again."  
"He can't hurt me again Neji I don't care weather we are on the same team or not, I won't trust him not with my body or my heart and soul. He would have to earn my trust big time, before I even start letting my wall down again. I promise and you won't lose me to him. I can't no I Won't hurt you that way." "Okay lets get some sleep your gonna need it tomorrow." Neji said as he pulled Naruto back down on to the bed. Both unaware of the shadow at Naruto's window.

**Well now that I am finally getting the hang of writing these. I would like to thank those who commented on my first and second chapters any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

**Sorry about not updating sooner I though cars were the only things that crashed but I guess I was wrong cause my computer did. **

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone.

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

"He can't hurt me again Neji I don't care weather we are on the same team or not, I won't trust him not with my body or my heart and soul. He would have to earn my trust big time, before I even start letting my wall down again, I promise. and you won't lose me to him. I can't no I Won't hurt you that way." "Okay lets get some sleep your gonna need it tomorrow." Neji said as he pulled Naruto back down on to the bed. Both unaware of the shadow at Naruto's window.

Chapter 4 **Team work or no team work.**

Sunrise at the training ground was met by an tired Sakura, an annoyed Naruto and a very disgruntle Sasuke. "He still hasn't changed late as usual." Sasuke grunted while taking the time to look at Naruto he noticed that he seemed to be paler than he remembered his senses seemed to be on full alert. As Sasuke continued to watch Naruto he noticed that Naruto had cut the tip of his finger while playing with his Kunai.

Sasuke remained quite about the blood dripping from naruto's finger as he watched Naruto bring it up to his mouth and slowly lick the blood away. Though Naruto had his eye's covered Sasuke could almost swear he saw pleasure in naruto's face as he licked the blood away. 'What the hell? Does he like the taste of his blood that much so it looks like it is a drug to him?' Sasuke thought to himself his eye's never leaving Naruto.

A sound from behind them made Naruto jump as Kakashi Sensei walked up with a book in hand. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he noticed that it was the same book that he had given him when he first returned from training with Jiraiya the first time around. Smiling to himself Naruto reached into his bag and said "About time you show up. You took off before I could give you something that I think you would like." "Oh and what is that Naruto?" Kakashi asked his eyebrow razed a bit. "Here you can add this one to your collection it is not even in stores yet." Naruto said as he handed Kakashi the newest book in the series. "Thanks Naruto I didn't think you were training with Jiraiya anymore." "I'm not but I still see him every now and than he comes over to check on me. "

"Okay well lets get started I want to see how each of you have developed in the past couple years since we last been together. The rules are the same as before." Kakashi said showing two bells in his hand. Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other this is the third time they will be doing this test. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ready go." With that Kakashi disappeared. Sakura looked to the left and right than slammed her fist to the ground. As the ground erupted in front of them Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the arm acting as though he was using him as a shield. Naruto just smirked as he disappeared 'Shit a clone I can't believe fell for that' Kakashi was to shocked to respond as Naruto kicked him from behind and than hit him with Rasengan. After a while Kakashi got out of the heated battle with the three.

Sasuke decided he couldn't take the quietness any longer and took off to find Kakashi without the others the result getting himself knocked around.

Meanwhile:

Naruto and Sakura had worked out a plan as one. The only downside to there plan was finding Kakashi before he finds them. Naruto inhaled catching the smell of blood in the air. "This way."

As they arrive Naruto steps behind Sakura to perform the hand sings without Kakashi being able to see them. Not seeing Naruto Kakashi thought he was only dealing with Sakura seeing as Sasuke was now tied up. Sakura kicked up a lot of dirt as she slid to a stop catching Kakashi off guard by this movement as he went to block he hit realizing to late that his arms were being held by a large amount of sand that seemed to be binding his every movement. 'What the fuck where did this come from oh shit!' Kakashi realized that Naruto had been using a lighter version of sand tomb. DING DING "Hun?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder in shock Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were standing behind him grinning ear to ear.

"We win" Naruto smiled as the sand slowly fell down to the ground. "Impressive Naruto you have by far gained more abilities than I though possible. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised since you spent the last two years under Garra's supervision where your training is concerned.

Naruto smiled but said "We did it as a team. Sasuke played his part perfectly making sure you wouldn't be watching me as much and Sakura is great not only making sure you can't see me but also getting Sasuke out of your grasp. Of course no one would ever suspect that a leaf ninja would use sand attacks." "Your right Naruto no one would. Well meet at the tomorrow about say nine." With that Kakashi took off.

Everything was quite as they walked out of the forest together once the sun hit them Naruto made a strange sound that could be described as a hiss. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see if he was alright and noticed that Naruto had pulled up his jacket more and his hands were hidden inside his pockets, He was also glaring at the sky. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked "Hum yeah I am just fine why you ask?" "No reason." "Listen I need to go I will talk to you later. Sakura are we still on for dinner tonight?" "Yeah Naruto what time do you think you will be done with what you need to do?" Sakura asked as she continued walking toward the village. "Want to meet after sunset?" "Yeah sure see you then." Sakura smiled and ran off to meet with Lee. "See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said as he ran as fast as he could trying to stay in the shade as much as possible.

"What is wrong with him? Something is not right. I can understand that he is still mad at me even hateful to me but he is not acting normal for him maybe I should talk to someone about it." Sasuke thought to himself as he continued down the path.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

"What is wrong with him? Something is not right. I can understand that he is still mad at me even hateful to me but he is not acting normal for him maybe I should talk to someone about it." Sasuke thought to himself as he continued down the path.

Chapter 5

Sasuke walked through the village trying to think what is wrong with Naruto. 'He seems close to Kiba or Hinata maybe one of them could tell me what's up, Or Maybe Kakashi or Tsunade one of them should have noticed something's not right.' Sasuke pasted most of the village as he looked for someone who will be able to tell him something. Spotting Kiba near the flower shop Sasuke walks over "Hey Kiba can I ask you something?" "You just did." Kiba said with hate in his voice. "Is it just me or is Naruto acting a little strange?" Sasuke asked pretending not to notice the hate in his voice.

Kiba stiffened "What do you mean a little strange?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow taking note that dog boy seemed scared. "Well kind of like trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, avoiding the sunlight? Not to mention that he is much paler than I remember." "Oh that. No that's not strange for him he just avoids the sun as much as possible after…" Kiba said uneasily "after what?" Sasuke asked feeling that the dog was lying to him. "Well you see he um ended up with a real bad sunburn about three years ago it was um bad enough that he had heat stroke and nearly died from being so dehydrated so he um started to um avoid the sunlight as much as um possible. But I got to run I um will see you um later." Kiba didn't wait for Sasuke to respond.

"Yeah right sunburn my ass." Sasuke said to himself as he continued to walk down the road. Deciding to talk to Tsunade he headed for the Hokage's office. When he got there he politely knocked and waited. "Come in." Walking in Sasuke took a look around noticing that he was the only one in the room.

"Um Hokage I would like to know if you could possibly tell me is it just me or is Naruto acting strange?" Sasuke could see the vain popping out in her forehead "Strange how? You don't even know who Naruto really is anymore." "True Hokage I don't know him like I used to but I have never seen a person act this strange in my life and I well makes me worried about his safety as well as the villagers safety." Sasuke prayed that she wouldn't see through his lie.

"What has he been doing that would make you worry so much about the safety of Naruto and the village?" Tsunade asked with a bit of fear in her voice. "Well during training today I noticed that he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, almost as if he was trying to avoiding the sunlight. Not to mention that he is much paler than I remember. He also seems to be addicted to blood. I noticed that he got cut and he seemed to just slowly lick the blood. I noticed that his eyes seemed to be closed from pleasure almost as if blood is a drug to him."

"Well Sasuke that fact that he was trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, and avoiding the sunlight also being paler than you remember is because well he um has a skin condition he developed it sometime after you left. Being out in the direct sunlight can put him in the hospital if he is not careful. As for the other it most likely was your eyes playing tricks on you. I can not tell you anything else about his condition I shouldn't have told you that as it is considered doctor patient confidently. But I got a lot of paper work to do so I need you to get out."

After Sasuke left Tsunade looked to her left next to the window. "That boy is very nosey and notices too much. "I agree Hokage I will let Naruto know to watch what he is doing in front of him. I have a meeting with him in lest than five minutes so I will be going my lady." Tsunade closed her window to the office as she watched the sunset.

'Why is everyone covering it up something is not right I can fell it.' Sasuke looked around as he was walking. Out of nowhere Sakura landed in front of him as she continued to run down the street. **"Sakura" **Sakura turned to look to see who had yelled her name. "Oh um hi Sasuke. How's it going?" Sakura said smiling a bit wider than Naruto used to smile. "Um okay I guess. Do you know why Naruto avoids the sun as much as possible?" "Um yeah he um has a rare skin condition." Sakura replied as she moved her head to the side to get a view of Ichiraku's to see if Naruto was there or not.

A red mark caught Sasuke's eye "Sakura what happened to your neck it looks like you got bit by something?" "Um nothing just a bug bite. You know from when we were in the forest. Oh there's Naruto I got to run I promised I would have dinner with him tonight talk to you later Bye." Sakura took off running to Naruto.

'That didn't look like no bug bite it looked almost as if she got a set of fangs in her neck. What in the world is going on? What really happened to Naruto?'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

'That didn't look like no bug bite it looked almost as if she got a set of fangs in her neck. What in the world is going on? What really happened to Naruto?'

Chapter 6

**Some things should remain hidden**

Naruto sat on Hokage Mountain looking out at the village in the moonlight. 'Just my luck he has to start putting his god damn nose where it doesn't belong. It is his fucken fault I am like this. Damn idiot. Why can't he just let things be? Why not go back to being the asshole he was not wanting anyone near him?'

Flashback

"**Fire style fire ball Jutsu!" **as the fire blasts came from Sasuke's mouth, Naruto was caught off guard from the sudden attack and barely managed to shout,

"**Shadow clone!"** Five clones appeared and protected the real Naruto from the flames, feeling rather smug with himself; Naruto did not see Sasuke smirk and charge forward until it was too late.

Naruto was sent smashing into the huge rocks behind him, an avalanche of rocks fell on top of him, although he did not come out, Sasuke looked at the rocks warily, Naruto was not one to be defeated so easily, then from out of nowhere, the ground opened up and Naruto jumped out, punching Sasuke right in the chin. The blond jumped back, as Sasuke staggered backwards. The raven glared and muttered,

"**Fire Style fire ball jutsu" **A stream of power fire erupted from his mouth, and Naruto barely managed to escape it, the great flames singed off a great part of his upper clothing. Naruto scowled and shouted,

"Damn **Muili shadow clone Jutsu!" **A good thirty clones appeared and attacked Sasuke at an alarming speed. Sasuke took a few punches before escaping their clutches and aiming a shuriken at Naruto, Naruto smirked as he dodged it, unaware that in it shadow hid another. The second grazed Naruto's arm, and Naruto clutched it in pain, he hissed at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked back.

The pair went at it for at least an hour, or at least what seemed like an hour, both flipping about, jumping around, aiming punching, throwing some more punches, not forgetting to try kick the life out of each other. Both unaware that the small puddles on the floor were tinted red from the blood of each other's wounds, both too wrapped up to notice that they were both running dangerously low on Chakra, until both of them faltered due to a need to faint. Neither did faint though, they were both to angry, too caught up in the emotions to win.

The rain was like a song that sang to their battle. The intoxicating Chakra of Nine tailed fox began to leak as Sasuke's cursed seal reach level two, with their newfound energy the two went at it again. Both determined to win, both determined to get there way.

Finally, the two gave one last jump back to charge up their final attacks, they had not much left in them. This was it, the deciding attack.

As Sasuke and Naruto stood at opposite ends of the area, they had just destroyed with their fighting, Naruto's eerie red glow had turned into moving, and slightly uncontrolled flow of thick red Chakra. He was crouched down yet arched up at the same time, taking on the familiar appearance of an angry fox. His red eyes were slits as he glared at Sasuke. In his left hand, he had started to form a red rasengan.

On the other hands, Sasuke had his cursed seal at level two, and was a sight for sore eyes. None of his previous wounds during the earlier fight remained. No. He was ready to strike Naruto down for the last time, therefore sealing Naruto to him from their earlier promise to one another. His most powerful Chidori was forming in his hands. The singing sound of birds seemed to emit from it, while Naruto's rasengan gave off a low growling sound.

Nine tailed fox 's Chakra against the cursed seal. A fight to determine the most powerful of their entire generation. A winner had to be decided and the next moment would do just that.

Unluckily Naruto was unable too and the resounding clash between Chidori and Rasengan echoed for miles and miles from the site of the valley of the end. The sparkling red mixed with the crackling blue as chidori sank into Naruto's chest barely missing the heart. Sasuke was thrown a few feet away from Naruto after bouncing off the wall.

Sasuke stood up Barley able to move stumbled over to Naruto almost dead form. "I will return someday don't give up on me Naruto I really do love you." Sasuke said as he walked away leaving Naruto there to die. Knowing that someone would come soon to help him Sasuke left without looking back.

A figure hidden in the shadows watched as the raven haired boy left the young blond who would be such easy pray for her. As soon as she was certain that the dark haired boy would not return she stepped out of her hiding place. Upon seeing the blond boy she knelt at his side removing the clothes the covered his bloody body. Bending low she licked the blood off his sink and closed the wounds. After she finished feeding on the boy she looked him over noticing his headband she realized that if this boy dies her farther would get what he wants the power of the nine tailed fox. 'NO I won't let you win the power for complete control. This boy won't die here and now.' She thought as she brought her wrist to her lips sinking her fangs into it tearing the skin she put her now bloody wrist to the blond boys lips tilting his head so he will swallow she watched as the blood poured down the boys throat.

After being given the satifaction the boy would not die she sat up and looked around. Noticeing for the first time another human standing there she waited to see what he would do. "Is he alive?" the man asked "He will live but he will have some new talents and abilties. I turned him in to a vampire to save not only his life but the human race as you know it." She replied "I don't know how to thank you but could I by chance get you name?" the white hair guy asked "Sora" She said "I will come to check on him in the future to make sure he learns how to control his vampire abilites. The information in his blood was enough to let me know how to find him. Please give him my regaurds and tell him to expect me to come by to help him." Sora said as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Why save him? You're a vampire why not kill him?" "He is the host to the nine tailed fox demon if he dies than my farther will gain the power of the nine tailed fox and destroy the world I feel as if the world despit some of it's problems is a beautiful place. And I have no wish to see it destroyed." "My name is Jiraiya this is Naruto." "I know who you both are thanks to the boys blood. It can tell much more than humans think."

End FLASHBACK

'It is all Sasuke's fault why can't he just let me live my life with out him making things confusing for everyone else?'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	7. A new Mission

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

'It is all Sasuke's fault why can't he just let me live my life with out him making things confusing for everyone else?'

Chapter 7 **A New Mission**

'If I can't find out from others like his so called friends than I will find out through him I just have to get him alone long enough to let his secret slip he has never been able to keep a secret from me for to long. Now I just have to find him.' Sasuke thought to himself as he scanned the village. 'Damn it's getting late better wait till tomorrow. He will be at the training grounds with the rest of us I will just ask him to go out for Raman as soon as we are done.'

Next morning

"Damn I can't believe that I slept in. Kakashi is going to kill me if he is already there. Of all the damn days to sleep in. Man I hate mornings" Naruto yelled as he ran across the bridge to the training grounds. Stopping short of the grounds he noticed that only Sasuke was there. 'Oh boy this may not be good' Naruto walked to the tree and jumped in to it deciding to lay down to try to keep a conversation from starting.

"Naruto" 'Damn so much for hoping.' "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you would like to go to Ichiraku's after training I'll pay I would like um someone to talk to I um am kind of lonely?" Sasuke asked feeling kind of stupid for asking Naruto and making an excuse to add with his plea.

"Um sure I guess but it will have to be after seven I got a lot to do after training." Naruto said cursing himself for not being able to say no to free food. 'It might be nice I could at least find out what he is after about my condition.'

"Um that's okay I wouldn't mind waiting to eat would you mind if I hung out with you after training I won't get in your way I just want to hang out with someone." Sasuke asked. But before Naruto got to answer Sakura and Kakashi both appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I am late I was helping a kitten out of a tree." Kakashi said. "Yeah right." Came Naruto's reply "Actually for once he was not lying I actually saw the cat it belonged to my grandma this time." Sakura said from behind him.

"Um Sakura did you know that your top is half undone?" Naruto asked as he jumped out of the tree. "Hun? **Damn it Lee I am so going to kick his ass when I get a hold of him." **Sakura said while blushing as she zipped up her shirt. "Thank you Naruto for letting me know." "Um No problem I noticed as I jumped down."

"Well since that is taken care of we can get down to business. There is no training today we have an A ranked mission tomorrow and we all need to be rested we will meet at the bridge at four thirty in the morning. We will be traveling to the Sana and meeting Garra we will escort him to the Boarder of the fire land and water lands there we will meet the water lord. We will escort both of them back to the Sana and when business is done we will escort both of them back to the boarder than escort Garra to the hidden leaf." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Oh Naruto you are to see the hokage about getting your medicine to help with your um skin condition right away and make sure you are on time tomorrow so pack tonight. And all of you get some sleep." With that he disappeared.

"Um see you guys later." Naruto said smiling as he made the hand sings to teleport. In a cloud of smoke he was gone. "Well see you tomorrow Sasuke I got to let Lee know." Sakura said as she ran off. "Great I guess I will just listen in on Naruto and the Hokage's conversation. Maybe I will find out something useful" Sasuke smirked as he took off to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage's office (Outside the window)**

"Now Naruto remember to rub this stuff on before direct exposer to sunlight. Also remember not to transform unless it is as a last resort. I don't want you to have another sunburn like last time. Also if anyone see's you transform you must make sure they don't remember it." Tsunade said in a caring but strict voice.

"Don't worry I will remember I don't want another sunburn like last time it nearly killed me if Sakura and Kiba didn't find me when they did I would be dead and I know it. I will make sure anyone who finds out about me being like this I will make sure they don't remember it even Sasuke if he finds out though I do blame him for this transformation. But I got to run to got to get some new clothes and more food for the trip." Naruto said grinning.

"Of Corse Naruto just remember be careful and comeback in one peace." Tsunade said softly. "Believe it." With that Naruto ran out the door. "If only Sasuke knew what he did to you Naruto maybe I would feel better about him being in the village and being near you." Tsunade said to nothing but the air as she reached for her sake.

Sasuke jumped down and ran to the main part of the village 'what the hell? Transformation? What Transformation? Does this have something to do with the fox? How is this my fault? I need to find out what the hell is going on.'

**About Midnight Naruto's apartment. **

Naruto walked from the bathroom to the living room closing the blinds after closing them he walked back in to his bedroom where Neji laid waiting for him. "You know Naruto I love this form on you it is so dangerous and so dark I can't help but desire to pounce you and fuck the shit out of you when you're in this form." Neji grinned as he slide across the bed grabbing Naruto and yanking him forward in to a long passionate kiss.

And with that, Neji removed Naruto's jacket, and his shirt went with it. Neji rand his slender fingers over Naruto's well sculpted, tan chest, and he leaned down, starting to tease his nipples with his tongue. He received a well earned moan from the blonde who was already lost in the moment. Naruto reached up and pulled Neji's shirt over his head, needing the feeling of actual skin to skin contact. As Neji leaned up to kiss Naruto again, he wrapped his arms around Neji's neck

"Bed." That's all he had to say, one word, and he was hefted into Neji's arms, still not breaking the kiss they were in. Neji lay down on the bed with Naruto, as he ran his tongue down the blonde's chest, and another small moan left his lips. Neji reached down, and playfully pulled the band of Naruto's pants. Naruto got the message, and he started removing them with the speed of light. Neji took his off too, and then he watched as Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Hang on Naruto let me get the lube." Neji said as he smirked down at Naruto, who rolled his eyes. Neji could feel that Naruto was already hard, and he was ready for what was coming. After getting lube from Naruto's nightstand table he hissed as he rubbed the cold gel on himself. he pulled of Naruto's bright orange boxers, and removed his own as well. Naruto rewrapped his legs wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, and suddenly, he felt Neji force his swollen member into his opening, and Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, taking a deep breath.

Naruto whispered to Neji, telling him to move. And so he did. He started thrusting in an out of Naruto, slow at first, just to tease the blonde.

"….f-faster Neji." Naruto mumbled as he held onto him. Neji smirked at him

"Say it louder, scream it," he told him in a sinister voice. Naruto was so caught up that he didn't care what he had to do, as long as he could get what he wanted.

"Faster!!" he screamed, and with that said, Neji thrust into Naruto hard, and started going even faster. Naruto held onto Neji's shoulders as his head tossed from side to side, it felt so good he that he couldn't hold back his moaning

"Oh Neji…mhm…..ah…fuck" he moaned as Neji went in and out of him.

"I want to hear you scream my name" Neji said as he continued to fuck him. Naruto heard him but he could barely comprehend anything right about now. But the both of them could feel themselves reaching their limit, and it was coming quick. Naruto was literally digging his nails into Neji's shoulders by now, and he was just so close

"Mhm…..Neji…I think…..I'm going to- Oh Neji!!" Naruto screamed as he came. Naruto's name escaped Neji's lips as he spilled his seed into Naruto, collapsing onto the bed, beside Neji. The two of them were breathing heavily, but there was a satisfied smile on each of their faces.

Naruto moved over towards Neji, and cuddled up into his chest. He let out a small laugh "looks like getting a lot of rest tonight will be out I have to be up in..." Naruto looked at the clock by the nightstand "two and half hours." "Oops sorry I forgot." "Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he licked Neji's neck along the pulse. Neji knew what Naruto would need to make sure he had enough energy to get up and do the mission smirked and tipped his head to the side "Be careful Naruto. Make sure you come back to me safely."

"I will Neji. So you really like this form?" "Yeah I do it is a real turn on for me." Naruto laughed as he warped his arms and wings around Neji. "Get some sleep Neji I won't be here in the morning but come by whenever you want." Naruto said as he licked the mark he just made on Neji's neck. Laying down bedside Neji Naruto waited for him to fall asleep. Both unaware of the red eyed the shadow standing in the doorway of Naruto's room.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP Also I would like to thank ****allthningzANIME and mmm.kai.mmm also Ash for the congratulations' on me having my child. I will try to post a new chapter later tonight.**


	8. The battle and the Truth at last

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Chapter 8

**The Battle and the Truth at last**

'What was that I saw last night? Was that something to do with the fox? Those wings they were huge. His eyes were so red they looked like they were glowing. Did he merge with the fox demon inside him? Is that what the old hag meant by transformation? If that is so I can see why Neji got so aroused he is so hot that way.' Sasuke was trying to connect the dots so to speak as they walked towards the sand village.

"Can we stop and take a rest Kakashi sensei I am tired of walking and I am hungry." Sakura complained again. "I think it would be a good idea to rest for a bit." Kakashi agreed. Sakura smiled and climbed against a tree to start taking food and other items out of her bag. Sasuke looked for some firewood. Naruto looked around to see if he could find some water.

Using his nose he located the water no problem while walking back he stopped to acknowledge that they were extremely close to a cliff a glance down told him if anyone fell down there they would not survive 'shit note to self stay the hell anyway from there nothing short of a transformation would save my life if I fell down that not even the fox not with so many rocks down there.' Naruto shivered and continued back to the camp.

Naruto listened to Sakura and Sasuke get in to an argument about who cooks better. Deciding to keep his attention focused on his surroundings he moved away from them. Before going to far he noticed the faint scent of people coming his way. His instincts said they were not friendly. Running up to the others.

"Shut up both of you. Someone is coming our way and I don't think they are here for a friendly little chat." Naruto said quietly getting all three of the others attention. Sakura threw water on the fire and covered it up with dirt. Sasuke packed all of the food items up in Sakura's pack. Kakashi and Naruto both stood guard. "Let's get out of here now." Sasuke said as soon as they were finished. Receiving a nod from Sakura and Kakashi Naruto remained quite and drew a weapon from his pouch. "Too late for that they know we are here." Naruto growled

"You know it is annoying that you knew we were coming tell me how did you know?" A voice said from in the trees. Sasuke silently activated his sharingon "Damn there are five of them one in the tree's to the left two to the right one in front of us barley hidden in the trees and one closing in behind us and fast. He also has a sword." Sasuke muttered to Naruto who he was closes to.

"Shit if these people are who I think they are we are in some deep shit if the one with the sword gets to close to us it can cut off our chakra completely. "Who are they?" Sakura asked keeping her guard stance. "The are members of the Akatsuki the same group that captured Garra a couple years back tried to capture me also the same group Itachi used to be with." Naruto said while keeping his eyes and ears alert. "Very good demon but you didn't answer my question." "Hump you don't know the half of it." Naruto smirked as he tried to spot Kakashi unable to locate him anywhere.

"What do you want?" Sasuke yelled at the one that seemed to be the leader. "We want the nine tail fox boy but we are also going to take you out while we are at it since you took out one of our members." With that the attack started with the three of them being jumped at all sides.

As a bunch of Kunai came flying at them in to many levels to dodge. Without hesitation a wall of sand not only block the Kunai but threw them back at the owners killing one by having the Kunai hit directly in the center of the throat. A wave of sand appeared behind two other attackers smashing them. A scream from behind Naruto caused him to turn around as the one with the sword took another swing at Sasuke and Sakura both who were on the ground. A wall of sand blocked the attack.

"You guys alright?" Naruto yelled as he threw Kisame into a tree where he did not get up from what Naruto saw. "Yeah but neither of us can access our chakra." Sakura said as she helped Sasuke up. "Run! I will catch up just get out of here." Naruto yelled at them

"No I won't leave you Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto pushed a wall of sand to block another Kunai and some weird birds that he had no idea where they came from. "You guys will only be in my way find Kakashi and get out of here I don't want you hurt because of me it's me they are after they won't follow you. Go. Now!" Before Sasuke could say anything else Naruto was hit from the side by Kisame's sword. "Shit Naruto." Sasuke yelled as Naruto was thrown in to a tree.

"You should have listened to the demon but I thank you for keeping him sidetracked enough so that I could get that close to him. Thanks to you the demon has no chakra left in him like the rest of." Kisame was unable to finish his gloating as he was hit from behind by an unusual chakra blast from Naruto.

"Go now I will be right behind you. I don't have much chakra left thanks to the sword but I have enough to kill the ones still standing go now." Naruto said taking in deep breaths as he spoke. Blood dripping down his side his eyes red his hair red and looked longer than before. Sasuke and Sakura nodded and took off running.

Once they were out of the way Naruto unleashed the last of his chakra using sand grave (a move like Garra's sand tomb. But in mass area) knowing Kisame was still alive he took off running following the same path that the others used tripping as he caught up with them where they had stopped near the river. Realizing that Kisame was really close he tried to get up. But his body was refusing.

Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of helping him up as Kisame came out of the clearing. Backing up with Naruto as he came at them. Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "Shit. Now what do we do?" Sasuke yelled as the three of them backed up and realized they were at the edge of the cliff. Kisame grinned and lifted the sword towards them as Kakashi attacked him from the side. Blood dripping down his temple. The sword swung at them they backed up to avoid being hit in the chest. Slipping off the side of the cliff.

"Oh Shit!" Sakura yelled as Naruto grabbed the side with his last weapon he had on him. Using his other hand he grabbed Sasuke who grabbed Sakura hauling both of them on to his shoulders. "Shit now what do we do none of us have any chakra left to climb up and if we fall down we are dead." Sasuke said trying to keep his voice calm

"Naruto as much as I hate to say this I think the only way we are going to get out of this is by you transforming. I know you don't want Sasuke or Kakashi to know but we are dead if you don't." Sakura said softly against Naruto's ear.

Nodding Naruto took in his surroundings he noticed that Sasuke had his legs wrapped tightly around his waist Sakura had her arms draped around both Sasuke and his necks tightly "Sasuke you might want to tighten your grip on me and unwrap your legs I won't be able to transform with you holding me that way. You have been asking about why I am so pale and why I seem to hate the sunlight. Well your about to find out.

As soon as Sasuke had his legs unwrapped Naruto allowed himself to transform. Sasuke noticed that Naruto grew large bat like wings that were dark red his hair grew past his shoulders. When Naruto pushed off the wall Sasuke tightened his grip even more as Naruto took flight. As soon as they were out of the small canyon Naruto took notice that Kakashi was getting his ass kicked around.

"Listen when I land on the ground get as far away from me as possible you don't want to get in the way of what I am going to unleash try to get to Kakashi." Naruto said wincing in pain. "Naruto you sound like you're in pain." Sasuke said with concern in his voice. "Cause he is." Sakura said knowing the sun was burning the hell out of him at the moment.

As soon as the others were off his back Naruto moved so fast the even Sasuke couldn't track him. With in seconds Kisame was out of sight. Sasuke and Sakura ran to Kakashi who was just getting up again blood dripping from more places than either wanted to count. Kakashi looked around "where's Naruto? And where did Kisame go?" "Don't worry about Naruto we need to get you fixed up." Sakura said trying to keep Kakashi from noticing Naruto's form.

Sasuke moved to try to track where Naruto went he jumped when he saw Naruto fall on the ground dropping Kisame under him. Looking over at Sakura and Kakashi Sasuke ran to Naruto. Noticing that Naruto was unconscious he pulled Naruto off Kisame. He notices that Kisame was dead. His neck had fang marks in it. A small trail of blood was leaking out but soon stopped. 'What the he.

"NARUTO." Kakashi's voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi as he picked Naruto up and started to drag Naruto to the others Kakashi grabbed his legs and helped get Naruto in to the shade.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side. "Damn he is burnt badly." Sakura took a Kunai and slit her wrist pouring the blood on to Naruto's body. Sasuke took the hit that the blood would heal him so he slit his own wrist and started the other side of Naruto careful not to step on the wings. Within minutes Kakashi joined in only he removed a bandge from his arm and poured the blood on Naruto that way.

**Three hours after they finished.**

"So who is going to tell me what the hell is going on? How did Naruto become like this and what is he anyways?" Sasuke asked as he moved to add some more wood to the fire. "Well you see Sasuke Naruto is a vampire he was turned because of you." Sakura said softly. "How is it my fault that he got turned in to a vampire?" Sasuke hissted. "You remember the battle at valley of the end? You left Naruto there to die. A female vampire saw you leave him there and she healed his wounds and saved his life by feeding him blood turning him in to a vampire." Kakashi said softly.

"How did you know Naruto told me you didn't know?" Sakura said staring at Kakashi as if he grew another head. "Jiraiya and Tsunade told me but told me not to tell him I knew. But we need to get some sleep there is no telling when Naruto will wake but we need to get moving as soon as he dose." Sakura nodded "I understand the reason they told you not to tell him you knew. He didn't want many people knowing. Only Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Garra ,and me were to know everyone else thought he developed a skin problem." "Well goodnight" Sasuke said to everyone.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	9. Aftermath Blood Lust

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Sasuke noticed that Naruto grew large bat like wings that were dark red his hair grew past his shoulders. The sun was burning the hell out of him at the moment. Kisame was dead. His neck had fang marks in it. A small trail of blood was leaking out but soon stopped. "Damn he is burnt badly." Sakura took a Kunai and slit her wrist pouring the blood on to Naruto's body. Sasuke took the hit that the blood would heal him so he slit his own wrist and started the other side of Naruto careful not to step on the wings. Within minutes Kakashi joined in a female vampire saw you leave him there and she healed his wounds and saved his life by feeding him blood turning him in to a vampire.

Chapter 9

**After Math. Blood Lust.**

'Oh shit what happened? Why do I smell so much blood? The battle what happened to the others?' Naruto jerked awake sitting up looking around. Taking in his surroundings he noticed that both Sakura and Kakashi were sleeping next to the fire the forest looked peaceful and from the looks of the sky it was about two in the morning.  
"About time you woke up are you alright Naruto? How are you feeling?" Sasuke said from a tree he was sitting in as he moved to get down. Now that Naruto was awake he wanted to look at Naruto's form better.

'Hum his eyes are blood red almost glowing I bet they glow when he is angry. His hair in the front looks red and it frames his face. His wings look like they can cover three people it he closed them, with them spread open they seem to cover a good amount of distance. His fangs are more noticeable. Kinky I bet he can do a lot of things with his new form and those fangs. No wonder Orochimaru's couldn't capture Naruto with this kind of power it is no surprise that no one ever returned after being sent to capture him.' Sasuke thought to himself as he moved closer to Naruto.

"Why are you staring at me? Never mind. I forgot I am still in this weird form. You are pretty gutsy getting so close to me after I have pasted out from the sun burning me so bad most people know to stay the hell away from me afterwards." Naruto said watching Sasuke come closer. "Why is that Naruto?" Sasuke didn't stop walking closer. "Cause I sometimes go in to a phase called blood lust after I get injured." Naruto said his eyes glowing a bit.

"Are you extremely dangerous when you are in blood lust? As in do you kill people while you are in blood lust?" 'Hum so I am right his eyes do glow.' Sasuke asked now standing still. "No I don't kill but I tend to attack if people get too close to me." Naruto said digging his nails in to the ground it was then that Sasuke noticed that Naruto had a set of claws that would most likely cut a tree in two if he tried.

"Naruto you're awake. I was so worried about you." Sakura said as she walked next to Sasuke looking at Naruto's eyes she knew better than to go closer. Naruto noticed that Kakashi was also up and standing behind the others. "Yeah I am fine just hungry but don't worry I can wait till later. We need to go if we are going to make it to the sand in time." Naruto said standing up taking his human form back. "Naruto are you sure you can handle waiting your eyes say you are close to going in to blood lust?" Sakura asked worried about Naruto's safety and the rest of the teams as well.

"As long as we don't get in to another fight I will be okay and able to control my self." Naruto said softly. "What would happen if you go in to blood lust if we get into a fight?" Sasuke asked moving closer to Naruto. "If I go in to blood lust during a fight lets just say that our attacker are as good as dead. If I go in to blood lust after the fight I might end up biting one of you but it would not put any of you in danger." Naruto said while taking note that Sasuke had once again come closer.

"Why not just eat now and not worry about the what if's?" Sakura asked "Because if I do that I would have to bite one of you and I could put that person out for a good couple of hours and I really don't want to be in the sun if at all possible." Naruto said while rolling his eyes. "Use me you are strong enough to hold me afterwards till I wake up. You have done it before." Sasuke said softly looking Naruto directly in the eyes as he said it letting Naruto know that he missed being touch by the blonde boy while continuing to move closer till he was standing close enough to touch.

Naruto looked away 'I don't want that kind of contact with him I don't want to know what his feelings are or his plans I will know all of it if I drank his blood. But I know they are right I would be a threat to them if I don't feed when I am like this I feel as if I haven't feed in weeks even though I used that Kisame person to feed me. Damn I hate feeling this way.' Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Sasuke had touched his face and slid his hand into Naruto's hair till Kakashi said something and yelled "NARUTO"

"Hum what was that Kakashi? Sorry I was thinking." Naruto smiled "Hey get your hands off me Sasuke I don't like my hair being touched." "Took you long enough to notice that I even touched you at all." "Um Naruto I said that we are not going to go anywhere till you eat cause it can put us in some danger later on in the mission so shut up and eat already if you want to get an good start before the sun rises." Kakashi said with an extremely harsh tone causing Naruto to wince from the harshness.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Fine if it will make it so we can get the hell out of here and get to the sand village. Sasuke I will need you to turn around so I can get a better angle on your neck." Sasuke turned around without hesitation. "Are you sure you want me to use you I mean you are not used to this and it will hurt. You will most likely be sore for the next day or two." Naruto asked as wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes halfway. Naruto lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, brushing his fangs against the raven's skin as a fair warning, done out of pure habit, before biting into the crook of his neck, eyes sliding closed. Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he shivered his body grow weak in Naruto's arms.

After a few swallows Naruto pulled back cleaning up any remaining blood off Sasuke's neck. Holding Sasuke upright Naruto licked his neck where the bite was. "Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern remaining silent about the knowledge he received from Sasuke's blood. "Hum yeah I am just tired now." Sasuke said his voice very slurred. "Go ahead and rest but try to keep your mouth away from my ears. I hate it when people snore in them or breathe on them for that matter." Naruto said pulling Sasuke onto his back. "I'll try." Sasuke smirked knowing very well that Naruto loved to have someone breathe on his ears because it turned him on.

"There now let's get going I don't want to be in the sun anymore than needed till I get completely healed up." Naruto growled as he waited for Sakura and Kakashi to finish packing their equipment. "Okay let's go." Sakura said as she slung Sasuke's bag on her shoulder as well as her own. "Right I'll lead Naruto if you need to rest let us know." Kakashi said as he put on his and Naruto's bags. Taking the lead towards the sand village.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	10. Arrival

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Naruto pulled back cleaning up any remaining blood off Sasuke's neck. Holding Sasuke upright Naruto licked his neck where the bite was. Remaining silent about the knowledge he received from Sasuke's blood. Pulling Sasuke onto his back. Now let's get going I don't want to be in the sun anymore than needed

Chapter 10

**Arrival.**

It was around noon when the group arrived at the sand village. Sasuke was still asleep on Naruto's back Temari waited for them at the gates. "Naruto what's up little brother?" She said as she ran forward to meet Naruto and the group. "Temari how is it going how's Garra?" "Garra is fine a little annoyed that it took you so long to get here. But when it comes to you Naruto I am sure that you won't be in any danger from him being annoyed unlike the rest of us and your friends. I am also doing well. Um as well as can be expected from a woman caring a child." She said while rubbing her slowly growing belly.

"Yeah I heard the Shika is the one responsible for that is it true?" Naruto said as they walked to Garra's office. "Naruto you idiot you shouldn't put your nose where it doesn't belong it is none of your damn business and it is very insensitive of you." Sakura yelled at Naruto while trying to hit Naruto in the head but missed and hit Sasuke instead.

"I don't mind Sakura in fact since I consider Naruto my brother he has more then enough reason to ask. Yeah Naruto Shika is the one who is the cause of this and to be honest I wouldn't have it any other way. Though I would love for him to move here than again I would love to move to the leaf village more get away from all the sand. But Garra won't have any of that. Say Naruto you're close to Garra maybe you could try to convince him to let me so I could marry Shika. I will do anything you want hell I would be your slave if you could."

"I don't want a slave Temari! But I will see what I can do. Um do you have a place that I can put down this idiot? He is extremely heavy and I have been carrying him from around three in the damn morning and you know I hate walking in the sunlight."  
"Yeah this will be your friends rooms when they stay here you have your normal room back next to Garra's." Temari said as she opened a door leading to a bedroom.  
After putting Sasuke down Naruto and Kakashi went to report in to Garra.

'Um where am I? My neck hurts feels like it is on fire. Why is it so quite?' Sasuke opened his eyes trying to find out where he was "Sasuke how are you feeling I would not suggest moving to much right now he took quite a bit of blood." Sakura said as she moved to his side helping him sit up and getting him some water knowing he would be thirsty after that. "Where are we? Why does my neck feel like it is on fire?" Sasuke asked as he took the water.

"We are at the sand village. Your neck feels like it is on fire do to the fact that you had Naruto bite you and your neck was in a bent angle the whole time but there was no other way to carry you. Naruto and Kakashi are with Temari and Garra." "Correction Naruto is with Garra. Temari is finishing up her paper work and will come and get us when dinner is done." Kakashi said as he walked up to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why is Naruto staying with Garra? I was hoping to talk to him." Sasuke asked feeling a little annoyed that Naruto would rather be with Garra than making sure that he was all right from earlier. "Garra requested Naruto to stay. Naruto and Garra are extremely close friends from my point of view. Ether that or Garra just wants to give Naruto some more training. Naruto was trained under Garra for around two years after you left." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

**Later that night. **

"Oh wow I have never seen such a big dinning area!" Sakura said as the three of them were escorted in. "I am glad you like it miss Haruno. I apologize for not greeting you earlier but I was preoccupied." Garra said glancing at Naruto who had a soft pink stain on his cheeks. "I know you are real busy and I thank you for your hospitality Mr. Sabaku." Sakura replied

"Yes I would also like to thank you Kazekage for your hospitality." Sasuke said with a large hint of jealously in his voice. Garra smirked as he noticed this glancing to the side he knew Naruto missed the tone completely. "Come you must be hungry after all the trip was more eventful than you expected, this way please." Garra said as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist guiding him to the table. Pretending not to notice the glare the Sasuke was giving him.

**After dinner.**

"We will need to leave in the morning to make sure we get to the boarder on time. So I suggest everyone get a good night sleep we will have to leave around sunrise." Kakashi said noticing the hateful glare that Naruto sent him. Standing up giving a small wave he took off before Naruto could kick him in the butt.

"God damn jerk he knows that I hate the sunlight but he has to make it so we leave when the sun is coming up." Naruto growled as he and Garra stood up at the same time. "You got the medicine that will prevent you from being sunburn right?" Garra asked with concern. "Yeah I got it in my bag but it still makes me hotter than normal people cause the sun drains my energy faster. But other than that I will be fine." Naruto smiled at Garra as the two started to walk towards the exit.

"Naruto any chance I could talk to you for a bit?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice as he glared at the Kazekage. "Hun? Oh sure I don't see why not." Naruto said as he pulled out of Garra's grasp as he walked towards Sasuke "I'll show you the gardens they are beautiful at night." Naruto said as he led the way to the back exit. "Naruto remember what I told you." Garra said as he offered Sakura his arm to escort her back to her room.

"I will Garra. Believe it." Naruto said as he pushed open a door. As the two walked in the moonlight Naruto smiled as he walked down to a pond as he took a set on the bench. "The gardens are my favorite place here in the Sand village they are so peaceful and the smell is intoxicating. It just puts me in a really relaxed mood. So what did you want to talk about Sasuke?"

"Well I just had some questions for you actually." Sasuke said after a moment's hesitation. "Okay but if I don't want to answer you I will tell you where to get off you know that right?" Naruto said as he stared out at the sparkling water. "Yeah I figured that much out. My first question is what kind of power does being a vampire give you?" Sasuke asked with his eyes watching Naruto's every movement.

"Well being a vampire gives me the ability to fly which you have seen first hand and I can easily get the knowledge of anything a person knows just by drinking their blood." Naruto said looking Sasuke strait in the eyes as he said that. "So when you drank my blood this morning you were able gain the knowledge I have in me?" "Yes and I am going to start locking my damn door and window. Also if I ever find out you broke into my house again I will kick your ass so hard that you will won't be able to sit down for three months!" Naruto glared at Sasuke as he spoke.

"Don't worry I won't do that again not after walking in on you and Neji have sex though the vampire form makes things look really kinky. But since you know everything I have knowledge of than you know what my feelings are about you still am I right?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with hope and fear in his eyes. "Yes I do know how you feel Sasuke I don't want to hurt you but well as you know I am with Neji and as long as we are together I will not even consider going back with you. If by chance sometime in the future we break up you can try to charm me in to dating you again. But it will take a long time for me to put my heart on the line for you if that ever happens." Naruto looked at the sky smiling at the full moon.

"I c can accept that I under understand completely after I betrayed you the village I almost killed you I understand why you won't trust me hell I am surprised that you trust me enough to have taken that form in front of me knowing that it will leave you that weak in front of me." Sasuke said trying to keep his tears from falling. 'I truly lost him I can only pray he is happy with Neji and if I am not mistaken he is also with Garra those lucky bastards don't have a clue to how lucky they are to hold someone so perfect in their arms at night.'

"It is late Sasuke we should head in and get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day. Did you have any other questions for me?" "Can we at least be friends since you are taken?" "Yeah I would like that. If that all though we need to get in." "Yeah that's all." Sasuke said as he stood up to follow Naruto in.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Please note that there will be some time skips in this chapter.

'I truly lost him I can only pray he is happy with Neji and if I am not mistaken he is also with Garra those lucky bastards don't have a clue to how lucky they are to hold someone so perfect in their arms at night.' I suggest everyone get a good night sleep we will have to leave around sunrise jerk he knows that I hate the sunlight but he has to make it so we leave when the sun is coming up I can easily get the knowledge of anything a person knows just by drinking their blood.

**Chapter 11**

"Can we rest yet Kakashi Sensei? We have been walking for five hours strait." Sakura complained as she kicked the sand out of her shoes again. "I agree with Miss Haruno we should take a small break. There is a shaded area just beyond the next hill." Garra said glancing at Naruto who looked like he needed a break to put on some more sun block so he doesn't get too burned or to hot.

"Alright but we can't rest to long we are running behind." Kakashi said realizing that he was out voted since Garra agreed. "Yeah thanks to you sleeping in!" Naruto complained as Garra walked over and put his arm on his shoulder. "Calm down love it is normal and besides you got to eat some Raman while we were waiting for him to get his lazy ass out of bed. Though I would have preferred dumping ice water on top of his head while he was sleeping. Garra said glaring at Sakura who had woken Kakashi up before he could dump the water on his head.

"Yeah I wish we could have too that would have been fun since I love doing things like that." Naruto smiled back at Garra missing that Sasuke was glaring daggers at Garra. "Finally now we can eat something after all Naruto was the only one who ate this morning. Wow it is beautiful here, and so peaceful." Sakura said while taking a set in the shaded oases.

"Actually you and kakashi are the only ones who did not get up in time to eat breakfast." Sasuke pointed out. Knowing Garra had eaten because Garra joined him and Naruto at the balcony while they were eating looking at the gardens below.

"What you could have come to get me."Sakura yelled while grabbing a rice ball. "I tried and you threw your pillow at me yelling about needing your beauty sleep. So I said fuck it and ditched you." Sasuke smirked as he watched the look on Sakura's face. While grabbing at a rice ball only to grab Naruto's hand instead. Looking up quickly he let go blushing and muttering sorry.

**At the Boarder**.

"Man I thought we would never arrive. Now all we have to do is wait right?" Sakura said dumping sand out of her shoes. "Yeah about time we arrive now we got round an hour before the lord of the water lands arrives then we have to head strait back no breaks so I suggest you all rest while you can. Also Naruto you might want to put on more sun block and feed before we leave again. You're a little more off color than normal." Kakashi said while picking up his book from his pocket. A little annoyed at Garra for knocking the book out of his hands with his sand while they were walking.

"Sure thing Kakashi." Naruto said not looking at him from his pack that he had been digging through. Sasuke sighed wondering if Naruto would use him again when he feeds again. 'I kind of liked it. It was extremely arousing shit I hope Naruto didn't catch on to that. Otherwise he would never bite me again. Damn.' Sakura had started eating again. Not paying any attention to Naruto or any of the others. Garra just walked up beside Naruto and smirked at Sasuke as he knelt down beside Naruto and put his arm around him.

Sasuke turned away to look out at the water. When he looked back he noticed that both Naruto and Garra were sitting on the shore with Naruto having his feet in the water and Garra having his head bent leaning on Naruto's chest.

When the lord of the water lands arrived everyone was rested and ready to go Sasuke though was wondering if Naruto was going to risk not feeding before they head back since he has to use so much energy while being in the sun. When the boat arrived three men and a young woman with long black hair and violet eyes got off the boat.

"Welcome to the fire lands I am Garra the Kazekage of the Sand village. These are our escorts Kakashi Hitake, Miss Sakura Haruno, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." Garra said while pointing to each one.

The young woman stepped forward "I am honored to be here Kazekage. My name is Raye these are my guards Sai, Yasha, and Koga. If it is no problem I would like them to accompany if it is a problem then they will wait here the chose is yours Kazekage." She said with a slight bow.

"They will be fine accompanying us. We should be on our way so we do not have to worry about getting caught in the desert after midnight." Garra said with a voice that no one has ever heard except Naruto and when he is speaking to Naruto. Sakura shivered and stepped behind Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had a chill go up his spine but glanced at Naruto hoping to see any reaction but was very disappointed.

**Back at the Sand village**.

"How about we start our meeting in the morning? I am sure you are tired after such a long travel and would like to relax there is a hot spring that my sister would be able to escort you to if you would like." Garra said as he showed Raye to her room. "I would like that very much. Kazekage." Raye said after looking at her self in the mirror. "I'll get my sister Temari." Garra said as he and Naruto left the room. "You know Garra I think I am going to use the hot spring outside in the gardens. I feel I need a bath." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke or the others. "Actually take the one inside would you I much rather have you in the inside one since I also plan to bath and I don't want to wait till she is out or go to the outside one, and besides don't most girls like the smell of flowers when they bath?" Garra suggested as he knocked on Temari's door.

"Um okay I will use the one inside if you're sure. I am going to grab my things see you in a few Garra." Naruto smiled as he ran off towards his room (Only two doors down from Temari's room) not noticing that Sasuke followed him. "Hey Naruto mind if I join you guys? Or would you rather be alone with him?" Sasuke said his voice laced with jealousy. Looking up at Sasuke with shock in his eyes "I don't mind if you join us but why do have such a hateful voice towards me? What the hell did I do to piss you off?" Naruto said with annoyance in his voice.

"Um nothing you didn't do anything I am just um really tired and you should know by now to know that when I am really tired that I get cranky. I am sorry if my words came out snappish. It wasn't meant to be." Sasuke said taken aback that Naruto had said that.

**One week later**.

"Okay now that she has returned to the land of water what do we do now?" Sakura asked as she looked back at the others. "We head towards the Hidden leaf all together since Garra needs to meet up with the Hokage and it is normal for me to be one of his escorts to the village." Naruto said as he looked at the sky glad the sun was getting ready to set. Garra smirked at Naruto's comment while looking at the jealousy shown on Sasuke's face. 'where Naruto is concerned the Uchiha can't help but respond this might be fun to tease him some. But I need to make sure not to say anything to him because if Naruto drinks his blood he will know that I said something to tease him. good thing Naruto can't get much knowledge out of my blood thanks to being a demon host.' Garra smirked at his thoughts.

"Naruto want to race though the sand? It would be quicker and you will get to a shaded spot before we need to take a break and rest before sun up." Garra suggested knowing Naruto would not turn him down. Also the others would have to run as well to keep up since they are still on a mission to escort me to the village. "Yeah I would love to race and I like your way of thinking since the sun makes me weaker. Getting to the forest just out side of the Suna would be the best option since I would be stronger in a fight if I am in the shaded area and not in direct sunlight even with sun block on I still get weaken I just don't get the shit burned out of me. Neji is already going to freak out since I am pretty baldly burned."

"So. How. Is. Neji. doing. since. The. Last. Time. We. Saw. Each. Other? Garra asked when they reached the forest. While trying to catch his breath. "Neji. Is. Doing. Good. He. Is. looking. Forward. To. Seeing. You. Naruto said sitting on the ground under a tree while looking at Sasuke and Sakura who were panting and extremely out of breath. Kakashi was the last to catch up and dropped to the ground on his face "Let. Take. A. break. We. Can. Start. Back. Up. After. Sunrise. Tomorrow. Make. Camp. For. The. Night." Kakashi said without looking up at the others.

"It would be smarter to go a little deeper in the forest since there is a stream a little ways in." Garra pointed out standing up looked at Naruto who nodded at him. "Naruto and I always camp at that location since we will have a fresh water supply and we can clean up easier." Garra said while watching Naruto get up.

"I hate you right now." Both Sasuke and Sakura said in union.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

Also I am setting up a poll right now. I am trying to think of the best way to cause Neji and Naruto to break up. This is supposed to be a Sasuke X Naruto story but things didn't go quite as planned. I have thought of a couple different ideas please vote on the best one. Thank you


	12. Home at last

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Garra needs to meet up with the Hokage Neji is already going to freak out since I am pretty baldly burned. Where Naruto is concerned the Uchiha can't help but respond this might be fun to tease him some. But I need to make sure not to say anything to him because if Naruto drinks his blood he will know that I said something to tease him. Good thing Naruto can't get much knowledge out of my blood thanks to being a demon host. Garra smirked. So How Is Neji doing since The Last Time We Saw Each Other? Garra asked He Is looking forward to Seeing You. Naruto said

Chapter 12

**Home at last. **

As the group entered though the gates of the village Naruto was jumped by something big and furry. "Ouch what the fuck? **Akamaru** get off me you basted dog you're heavy. **Kiba Get him off me." **"Sorry Naruto he is just excited to see you. Akamaru here boy you don't want to crush him." Kiba said as he and Neji approached side by side. "Naruto I missed you. After you report in want to go get some raman? Or would you rather just go home?" Neji said as he pulled Naruto in to a hug giving Naruto a knowing look as he said go home.

"I am starving Neji. Even though your offer is very tempting I have to say eating Raman is more at the moment since my stomach is growling and hurting from not eating as much as normal in the past two days." Naruto said smiling softly at his lover. "No problem babe I should know by now food is a better option I don't want you to past out from lack of food. Kiba why not get the rest of our friends together and we will all have dinner like normal?" Neji said while walking up to Garra.

"Yeah sounds great. Good seeing you again Garra." Kiba and Akamaru left to invite the others of there gang. "Hello Garra how was the trip?" Neji said while holding out his hand for Garra to shake.

"The trip was good I enjoyed walking and talking with Naruto as always." Garra replied as he shook Neji's hand. "Am I invited to dinner as well?" Garra said smirking at the tingle that had been in his hand after he touched the other boy's hand.

"Of course Garra you are always welcome to join us for any meal unless we say ahead of time that we want to eat alone." Neji said looking at the ground. 'Why did my hand feel as if I just got electricity going though it? All well no need to worry about it.'

"We must be going to see the Hokage. We will meet up at Ichiraku's in an hour. How does that sound Neji?" Naruto asked while trying to get a kink out of his back after Akamaru jumped on him.

"Sounds great see you there. I am sure Kiba will already know how long to wait since we always meet up about an hour after you see the Hokage. I will meet you there love." Neji said as he pulled Naruto in to a deep kiss.

**After the meeting with the Hokage.**

"Do you think your boyfriend would mind if I joined you all for dinner Naruto?" Sasuke asked hoping that Naruto wouldn't care. "Well I know he doesn't like you but he never said that you and Sakura were not invited besides you are my friend as well as my teammate. So I don't see why not. just keep your hands to your self." Naruto said as the four of them headed towards Ichiraku's. "I hope he found Lee so I don't have to go hunt him down." Sakura said as she looked at the night sky.

**Ichiraku's**

"Hey everybody where is Lee Tenten and Hinata?" Naruto asked as he sat down Next to Neji and Garra "They are on a mission and won't be back for a couple of days." Kiba growled out annoyed as a wet hen. "Oh okay than." Naruto winced knowing Hinata was a bad topic where Kiba was concerned when she was away. A dangerous one as well.

"Who invited you?" Neji glared at Sasuke "You did. You said that all of our friends are invited I am a friend of both Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke said as he sat on the side next to Sakura. Across from Naruto. "Well I didn't mean….." Neji stopped what he was saying at Naruto putting his hand on Neji's arm "he's not hurting anyone it is not as if I am touching or kissing him Neji love. You know I want his friendship. Please baby. Naruto whispered the last part.

"Alright Naruto. Only for you I will be nice enough to accept him in our group but I don't want him to touch you." Neji growled out glaring at Sasuke in the process. "He is not stupid enough to touch me Neji he knows I am with you and even Kiba knows that you are possessive of those who are yours." Naruto said smiling as he kissed Neji on the cheek. "Hey what is that supposed to mean. Saying even I know better." Kiba yelled out. Smacking the table getting a bunch of stares from other people in the building.

"Nothing Kiba. I just meant that you know that Neji would kill you if you put the moves on me." Naruto said trying not to laugh at Kiba's unnecessary anger. "Damn strait I know that after all he put me in the hospital for getting to close to you when asking you on what type of flowers to get Hinata." Kiba said wincing at the memory.

"You looked like you were going to kiss him!" Neji also wincing at the thought that he almost killed his friend because of his jealousy.

"If you are finished eating Naruto i would like to get home so we could be alone." Neji said trying to sound as seductive as possible. Knowing he would get a dirty look from Sasuke. "Yeah I am done see you all later. See you and Sakura tomorrow around eight for training Sasuke." Naruto said getting up and nodding to the others who were still there.

Neji took Naruto's hand as he led him out of Ichiraku's. Hugging him closer so they could kiss. Neither noticing a pair of eyes across the street watching them with hate and dislike.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

I am trying to think of the best way to cause Neji and Naruto to break up. This is supposed to be a Sasuke X Naruto story but things didn't go quite as planned. I have thought of a couple different ideas please vote on the best one. Thank you the poll will be closing on Sunday night.

Sorry this chapter is so short but my little girl won't let me put her down and her daddy is working.


	13. I will be there for you

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

He's not hurting anyone it is not as if I am touching or kissing him Neji love. You know I want his friendship. Only for you I will be nice enough to accept him in our group but I don't want him to touch you. Neji growled. He put me in the hospital for getting to close to you when asking you on what type of flowers to get Hinata. See you and Sakura tomorrow around eight for training Sasuke. Neji took Naruto's hand as he led him out of Ichiraku's. Hugging him closer so they could kiss. Neither noticing a pair of eyes across the street watching them with hate and dislike.

Chapter 13

Neji woke with the sound of someone knocking on the door. Groaning he got up and dressed before opening the door. "Hinata your back from your mission good to see you. Want some breakfast? I was thinking of making pancakes and bacon." Neji said opening the door further so she could come in. "Um no thanks Neji" Hinata looked at the ground while trying not to shake with anger.

"Is something wrong Hinata seem upset?" Neji asked with concern "Um No nothing is wrong I am just upset Farther wants to see you and he said to get you there now." Hinata said trying to keep the tears out of her voice."

"Um okay let me get dressed fully and I will head over there. Any idea what he wants Hinata?" Neji said uncertain. "I do know what he wants but I am not supposed to tell you. But it concerns yours and Naruto's relationship." Hinata said unable to stop herself from crying. "I am in a romantic relationship with Naruto because the Hokage order me to but I also have deep feelings for Naruto. Why should he care about my relationship with Naruto since it is the hokage who ordered it?" Neji said with anger showing in his eyes and voice.

"Um I do not know Neji I just know what farther told me. You must hurry otherwise he will be even more unreasonable." Hinata said with fear and hurt knowing that her farther will not listen either way.

"Okay give me a minute." Neji said his voice showing his anger.

**Later that day**

"Hey I had a great time training today with you both but I need to get home I promised Neji that I would be home before dinner time. I will talk to you guys later. If I don't see you tonight I will see you tomorrow for training." Naruto said as he packed up his Kunai that was scattered about.

"Hey Naruto after you meet up with Neji if he doesn't mind come on over and train with me after dark I want to see your full abilities. He can come to if he wants just tell him to be nice I really hate being insulted for no reason." Sasuke said as he fixed his pack.

"Okay I am not sure what is all going on but I know tomorrow is Hinata's birthday and Kiba is hosting the party at his house ask Kiba if you could come and afterwards we could defiantly train together. But I will try to come over tonight if it doesn't start to rain, also I am not sure if Neji has any plans or not. He sometimes likes to surprise me." Naruto said as he waved at the others and took off running thankful for the clouds in the sky blocking the sun completely.

"Alright bye Naruto. See you later Sakura tell Lee I said hi." Sasuke said as he walked home. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about Naruto seeing Neji tonight? Something is wrong I can feel it. I hope Naruto is not in any danger. He is strong enough that he should be able to take care of himself. If this feeling gets worst I am going over to his house I should have told him but I doubt he would believe me.'

**Three hours later**

'Damn it had to rain I was really looking forward to a real match against Naruto. Also spending time with him is always comforting. The feeling hasn't subdued but it hasn't become worst either. I am worried about him but I don't think he is in any danger.' Sasuke thought to himself as he started making himself some dinner.

Knock knock

'Who the fuck could that be? Than again who the hell is insane enough to come over with the weather as bad as it is?'

Knock knock

"Hang on I am coming." Sasuke said taking the pot off the stove.

"Naruto! What the hell? Why are you out in this kind of weather? You said you would not come by if it was raining." Sasuke said opening the door wide enough to let Naruto in. "Let me get you a towel." Sasuke said as he turned away from Naruto. 'Something is wrong I can feel it.'

"Here you go Naruto. Is something wrong?" "Thank you Sasuke. No nothing is wrong well actually yes something is but I don't think you could help with it." Naruto said as he dried himself off with the black towel he was given.

"Well I may not be able to help but I can be a good listener and you never know I might be capable of helping. Want something to eat I was in the middle of making me some dinner you could talk to me if you want while we eat. You don't have to tell me what is wrong you could talk to me about something else if you want."

"Yeah I would like something to eat I haven't eaten dinner yet. Achoo! Damn it I better not come down with something." Naruto said looking at the ground trying to hind his tears. "Here let me get you some dry clothes I can put those in the dryer for you. So you don't get sick." Sasuke said while turning towards his bedroom.

**During Dinner**

"So want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked while grabbing his hot chocolate. "To be blunt Neji broke up with me." Naruto said looking at his food trying to stop the tears from coming down. "**WHAT! Why? **Last night he seemed very possessive of you it doesn't make any since to show that kind of affection and dump you the next day." Sasuke yelled out.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	14. How can I heal a broken heart?

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Hinata's birthday and Kiba is hosting the party at his house ask Kiba if you could come and afterwards we could defiantly train together. I have a bad feeling about Naruto seeing Neji tonight. Something is wrong I can feel it. 'Damn it had to rain I was really looking forward to a real match against Naruto. Also spending time with him is always comforting. The feeling hasn't subdued but it hasn't become worst either. Naruto is something wrong? To be blunt Neji broke up with me. Last night he seemed very possessive of you it doesn't make any since to show that kind of affection and dump you the next day.

Chapter 14

How can I heal a broken heart?

"I know it doesn't make any since. Lets move to the couch and I'll tell you what happened." Naruto said taken aback by Sasuke's outburst.

**Flashback**

"Neji I'm home. Neji?" looking around Naruto saw Neji had his bags pack and by the door. "Neji is something wrong?"

"No Naruto nothing is wrong. I am just moving out and returning home where I belong." Neji said putting his pack on his back.

"What why? What did I do?" Naruto could feel the tears in his eyes.

"You did nothing Naruto. My mission is over. Plain and simple." Neji replied zipping up his shoulder bag.

"Mission what mission? What do you mean your mission is over and what does that have to do about us?" Naruto asked now extremely confused.

"My mission was to keep you sidetracked while Sasuke was away. To make it so you had someone who could keep you from missing him so much that you can't even complete a mission without having wet dreams about him and yelling out in your sleep. Now that Sasuke is back in your life my mission is complete. Thus my mission is over and I can actually do what I want to do instead." Neji said keeping his eyes averted from Naruto.

"What you mean the hokage ordered you to date me and sleep with me tell me you loved me?" Now extremely hurt and pissed

"My mission was to make you forget what you and the Uchiha had until he came back by any means that I could think of. I was not ordered to fuck you or to tell you that I loved you I actually was not even ordered to date you I was to do things the way I saw it best to complete my mission. After spending a day with you I realized I needed to get you to date me in order to make you forget. It worked like I thought it would. Sex was just a side benefit. The saying I love you I only said it to fully take your mind of your former lover." Neji said stepping towards the door.

"So everything we shared meant nothing to you? You didn't really want to be with me? Not once?" Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I didn't say that but I have no choice I didn't want to hurt you but I can not continue this any longer please understand. The Uchiha still loves you I bet go back to him. Or not I really do care but I am sorry we can not be together any longer. Find someone else Naruto. Someone who can do what there free will desires them to do not what others tell them to do. I hope we can be friends. I am really sorry Naruto. Good bye lover." Neji left with out another word. 'I am really sorry Naruto I did really love you. But my life depends on whether I stay with you or not. If I stay I will die. When your hokage maybe we could be together since you plan on changing the clan for the better you promised that you will set me free.' Tears falling from his face as he walked back to his old house where Hiashi Hyuuga waited for his return.

**End flashback.**

"I don't understand what he meant by he didn't have a choice. Achoo! He wouldn't even look me in the eyes till he said that right before he walked out the door on me. I knew he was jealous of you being back in my life but he knew I wouldn't cheat on him. I just don't know what to do or believe. I doubt that grandma Tsunade would have ordered him to brake up with me after you came back. Achoo! She was happy that I was still with him even after I found out you were back. Naruto didn't try to stop the tears from falling any longer.

"Have you thought that maybe it was not a mission to date you but he is being forced to tell you that it was? After all he is a Hyuuga and not from the main branch so won't he have a curse mark from being a child from the side branch? If it is possible the head of the Hyuuga clan might have ordered your break up. Or it could have started out as a mission but turned in to something more. Either way I think Hinata farther most likely has something to do with this." Sasuke said pulling Naruto in to a warm embrace. Feeling both angry and upset to see Naruto crying and hurt this way doing what ever he could do to comfort him.

"Yeah he has the curse mark on his head. Your right Hinata's farther could have ordered our brake up by threatening Neji to brake up or die. Achoo! He is that big of an asshole. You have seen what he has done to Hinata. Achoo! Calls her weak and unworthy of being noticed or to be the head of the clan. I hope she moves out before her farther finds away to get rid of hers and Kiba's relationship. Achoo! I am sorry that I bothered you Sasuke I just didn't know what to do and I needed some 'hic' to 'hic' talk 'hic' to. Achoo! But I should 'hic' most likely 'hic' be 'hic' going' can I 'hic' keep these 'hic' clothes till 'hic' tomorrow?" Naruto said while drying his tears and pulling off Sasuke's chest.

"Yeah you could keep them but it is pouring outside and you have been sneezing you'll get sick if you get wet stay here tonight Naruto I won't pull anything on you I promise and if I do you will know about it if you drank my blood again so why would I pull something. I would feel really bad if you get real sick and can't make it to Hinata's birthday party tomorrow she would be unhappy that your not there." Sasuke said knowing that pointing out that if he got sick he would miss Hinata's party and hurt her that he would stay.

"Your right Sasuke. Achoo! But I know how you feel I don't 'hic' want 'hic' give you 'hic' the wrong 'hic' impression Sasuke. To be blunt I am 'hic' not ready to 'hic' trust you 'hic' enough not 'hic' to hurt me 'hic' again. Achoo! Damn I got a small cold. Hopefully it will be gone by morning." Naruto looked away from Sasuke as he spoke bringing his hot chocolate cup in to the kitchen.

"I know you know how I feel and that I have to earn your trust again I know I deserve having to wait after what I did to you. I am asking you as my friend to stay with me so you don't get sick and so neither one of us will be alone tonight I could really use your company. I didn't mean that all because Neji and you broke up that you and I should get together again I only want you to stay as a friend I swear." Sasuke said while filling the sick with water so he could do the dishes.

"Okay I will stay but I am sleeping on the couch. And you got to let me help you with the dishes. Achoo!" Naruto said trying to put on a smile. Though failing at it.

"Sure you can help me with the dishes. But why not use a spare bedroom I have plenty? One of them would be much more comfortable than the couch. Also warmer." Sasuke said handing Naruto a dishtowel.

"Alright. Thanks Sasuke you don't know how much your friendship means to me right now." Naruto took the towel to dry the plates.

'Why did he come to me first? I figured that he would go to Kiba or one of the others before me after what happened.' Glancing down Sasuke noticed a thin cut still healing on Naruto's wrist. "He doesn't cut does he? I know he is a vampire but they need someone else's blood to survive. If he cuts himself like that he must be really depressed. I better keep an eye on him for tonight. I don't want him to attempt suicide on me. Not now since he is the only one who has a chance to keep me completely sane. The only one I truly care for and see as family I would not know what to do if I lost him. or his friendship.'

"There now that we are done with the dishes want to watch a movie or play a game of cards?" Sasuke said desperate to keep Naruto with him as long as possible.

"A movie sounds good I could use something to make me laugh. What movie?" Naruto said while walking towards the couch.

"How about 'you don't mess with the Zohan?' it is supposed to be really funny and I haven't seen it yet." Sasuke said while making some kettle corn.

"Sure I heard that it was really good. Ino and Hinata saw it but I never have. Hinata said that Ino had almost peed herself from laughing so hard." Naruto said making room for Sasuke.

"That would have been something to see. Amazing enough both Ino and Sakura have finally learned that I am gay and not interested in them." Sasuke said grabbing a couple of blankets for them to cover up with during the movie.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	15. Twist and turns

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Damn I got a small cold. I know you know how I feel and that I have to earn your trust again I know I deserve having to wait after what I did to you. I am asking you as my friend to stay with me so you don't get sick and so neither one of us will be alone tonight I could really use your company. I didn't mean that all because Neji and you broke up that you and I should get together again I only want you to stay as a friend I swear. 'Why did he come to me first? I figured that he would go to Kiba or one of the others before me after what happened' Sasuke noticed a thin cut still healing on Naruto's wrist. Want to watch a movie? Grabbing a couple of blankets for them to cover up with during the movie

Chapter 15

**Twist and turns. **

Morning came extremely quick from Naruto's point of view. 'Man why the hell does my neck hurt so much? Why do I feel so much warmer than normal?' Naruto looked around and realized that both he and Sasuke were asleep on the couch. Sasuke slouched to the side of the couch. Naruto himself was lying on Sasuke's shoulder kind of balled up in to a ball. 'Shit no wonder my neck hurts. But why do I feel so much warmer than I ever felt when I was waking up in Neji's arms?'

Naruto shrugged it off and stood up planning on using the bathroom he noticed that the DVD player was still on and the movie was at the intro. Walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him with a little more force than he meant to put in to it.

SLAM

'Hun what was that? Ouch I hurt like hell.' Glancing around Sasuke realized he must have fallen asleep on the couch next to Naruto 'shit I hope he isn't mad at me for that I sure as hell didn't mean for that to happen. Where is Naruto anyways? The sound of someone slamming something earlier is what woke me. He must have woken up and when to the bathroom damn he must be pissed at me. Not good.'

Getting up Sasuke folded the blankets that he and Naruto used the night before. Turning off the TV and DVD player he heard the bathroom door open. "Naruto do you want some breakfast?" Hopefully if I don't say anything he won't yell at me.

"Sure I would love some. Sorry about falling asleep on you last night. Was I to heavy to move last night? I normally don't gain the weight of my vampire form when I sleep but I have done it." Naruto walked to get his clothes out of the dryer.

"Um I didn't even notice that you fell asleep I think I might have been asleep before you last night." Sasuke replied while getting the stuff to make French toast.

"Okay. I am going to get dressed we are supposed to meet Kakashi in about an hour. Thanks by the way for last night." Naruto said heading to the bathroom again.

"It was a pleasure having you stay with me. I don't know why but I hate to be alone now I have since I returned to the village. Mind if I ask you a personal question?" Sasuke said after he got breakfast cooked and Naruto was starting to eat.

"Sure you can ask but if I don't want to answer I will tell you where to shove it. This is good by the way thank you." Naruto said between mouthfuls

"Well first off don't get me wrong I really enjoyed your company and I am really happy you came to me. But why didn't you go to Kiba? His house would have been quicker to get to and I really didn't think you would come to me after well what happened you know." Sasuke prayed that he didn't upset Naruto.

"Well I actually did go to Kiba first but as I got closer to his apartment I heard some noise coming from it and I figured that Hinata was there and he was busy if you get my drift. I didn't feel like getting the shit beat out of me cause I interrupted them in the middle of something important." Naruto said as he finished off his breakfast.

"Oh yeah I agree with you. I guess it might be deadly to interrupt him when he is mating as dogs call it." Sasuke said turning red in the cheeks and getting up to wash the dishes taking note of the time they has forty minutes before they were supposed to meet Kakashi and Sakura. "Do you have any other abilities being a vampire other than flying and gaining knowledge from blood?"

"Yeah I can also run faster than a normal person hell I am faster the Lee or Guy. I also have a much better since of smell even though with the nine tailed fox I already had better speed and smell than a normal person. It is even better now. I also can since somebody's motive if they are close enough. I can erase people's memories I was supposed to erase yours after you found out that I was a vampire but I didn't. I can also survive with out normal food I can live by blood alone. I can also tell if something is different about somebody health wise as well. This reminds me I need to talk to Sakura her scent has been off lately." Naruto said the last part while putting on his combat boots.

"Wow that is a lot of abilities. How did you train all of them?" Sasuke asked as the headed towards the bridge.  
"The vampire trained me in my own power. She shows up every now and then. Perfect the clouds are covering the sun extremely well today so I won't have as much trouble with practice." Naruto said looking at the sky.

**After training**.

"Hey Naruto could you help me shop for a birthday present for Hinata? You know her better than I would." Sasuke asked trying to catch his breath doing taijutsu against Naruto was more work than he thought possible.

"Sure but first I got to talk to Sakura about something in privet meet me at the Raman bar in an hour." Naruto said not at all winded from their practice. It was surprising easy to kick Sasuke's butt today. Of course it didn't help that Naruto was pissed about his and Neji's break up still.

"Okay see you there." Sasuke left walking down towards the village. Noticing Neji's charka near by in the forest it was very faint he seemed to be trying to hide it. 'Is he spying on Naruto or is he hoping to talk to Naruto alone?' Sasuke quit his mussing when Neji's charka started to move towards him. 'Now what is he going to try to fight me?'

"Sasuke wait up I need to talk to you." Neji said as he got in range.

"What do you want Neji?" Sasuke took everything he had not to yell or beat the shit out of him.

"I need you to give Naruto a message for me. I am not aloud to see him alone if I am caught my uncle will kill me. Please tell him I said I am really sorry about my words last night I was being watched till I got out the door. If I didn't say what I was told to say he would have killed me on the spot. Tell him I want him to be happy and to please forgive me. See you both at the party tonight. Please keep him away from me I will be watched tonight and having him get to close to me could cost him and me our lives. Take care of him Sasuke. You're lucky to be able to get him back I honestly didn't plan on letting go of him." Neji said looking over his shoulder and running off in to the forest again.

"Oh I will tell him everything by having him feed off me." Sasuke smirked as he continued to the village.

**Back with Naruto **

"Sakura thanks for agreeing to talk to me. Sure no problem what is up?" Sakura sat down eating a rice ball.

"Well I have a couple of things to talk to you about. One is well Neji and I are no longer together. He broke up with me last night. I think his uncle had something to do with it but just in case could you find out from the Hokage if she ordered Neji to well to be blunt date me fuck me and lie to me?" Naruto said the last part with out breathing.

"I will try to find out for you. What else did you want to talk about?" Sakura said shocked to hear what Naruto said while she grabbed another rice ball.

"The next thing well do you think I would be stupid to well start dating Sasuke again?" Naruto half expected her to hit him for asking.

"I would not say stupid I think you might want to make him work for you affection before you two get to serious again that way he would appreciate you more." Sakura said finishing off the rice ball and grabbing another.

"Okay and the last one is well I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you might want to see a medic I am not sure what is up but your scent has changed with in the last couple of weeks also you are eating a lot more than normal I want to make sure you don't have an ulcer or a virus since you are also tired out easily. No offence." Naruto shut his eyes thinking she would for sure hit him for that one.

"Okay thanks for the advice Naruto. I will see you at the party tonight right? I will tell you what I find out then. Thanks for letting me know." Sakura said getting up and running towards the village to go to the hospital.

Smiling Naruto did some hand signs and teleported to the Raman shop.

**Three hours before the party.**

"Naruto listen I was told to give you a message but I can't remember the exact words so I am worried that I would mess it up could you use my blood to get the information?" Sasuke felt embarrassed by wording it that way but he wanted Naruto to drink his blood to get all the details.

"Um okay. Is something wrong?" Naruto said while fixing some dinner for him and Sasuke at his apartment.

"No I just want you to have all the details of what was said to me." Sasuke said while setting the table

"Okay now that dinner is done I guess I could get the information now and make you eat that way you don't pass out. Of course only a swallow would do. So you might only get a little dizzy." Naruto said leading the way to the couch.

"Okay." Was all Sasuke said while bending his head so Naruto could bite.

"This will sting a bit. I won't take much. Naruto replied, reaching up and around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. Sasuke nodded and tilted his head to the side closing his eyes. Naruto lowered his lips to Sasuke's neck, brushing his fangs against the ravens' skin as a warning, before biting into the crook of his neck, eyes sliding closed. Sasuke's eyes shot wide open as he felt the sensation of his body grow weak in Naruto's arms.

"Boy does that feel weird. Did you get the information on what Neji said?" Sasuke asked rubbing his neck where Naruto had bitten him.

"Yeah and when I become hokage his uncle is going to have his ass beaten up." Naruto said with venom in his voice.

**The party**

"Wow Kiba looks like you invited the whole fucken village." Naruto said after seeing how many people were inside the house.  
"I didn't invite Hinata's family except Neji they crashed." Kiba said with a sour tone.

"Sorry to hear that but why not just kick them the hell out it is your house? They have no say in here." Sasuke said while scanning the large room for Neji making sure to keep Naruto away from him for both of their sakes.

"They won't listen. But check this out you guys Hinata has agreed to move in with me. The hokage has agreed to marry us tomorrow morning Hinata and I want you there Naruto but don't bring Neji sorry dude." Kiba whispered

"Congratulations Kiba. I will be there for sure oh and a side note Neji dumped me. Can I bring Garra?" Naruto whispered as low as Kiba had.

"Yeah sure he is cool freaky but cool. Sorry to hear that you two broke up. But no matter what don't tell Neji anything about what you know for his own safety. With her farther he might hurt him if Neji knows anything." Kiba said shivering slightly.

"What about me? Can I come I have always thought you and Hinata would make a cute couple." Sasuke asked slightly annoyed that Naruto would be bringing Garra and not him.

"Yeah man you could come I would not have said anything to Naruto in front of you otherwise. Enjoy the party you two." Kiba said while moving to greet another guess. Who happened to be Garra.

"Naruto good to see you. I spoke to neji earlier I am sorry about what happened between the two of you. I really hope there is no hard feelings with either one of you." Garra said taking Naruto by the arm and pulling him on to the dance floor.

"No not hard feelings against him. But as for the cause of the brake up that is another story." Naruto said while moving with the music.

Later that night around midnight found Sasuke steaming towards a certain red head. A passed out Ino and Neji. A very wild Kiba, Naruto and Garra. Sasuke finally made his way over to Naruto and pulled him away from the others and out the door. "See you all tomorrow. Happy birthday Hinata. Thank you for a great time." Sasuke said while lifting a drunken Naruto bridal style.

"Good bye Sasuke take care of Naruto. See you both tomorrow." Hinata said with a smile watching the way Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. Being to drunk to know what he was doing.

**The Next morning.**

"Ouch damn my head is killing me. Where the hell am I?" Naruto looked around an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake about time. If you want to see Kiba and Hinata get married you need to get up now and get changed we are supposed to be there in an hour." Sasuke said walking in the room handing Naruto a pair of clothes and a bottle of Advil and a water bottle.

"Thanks Sasuke. Um where am I?" Naruto asked a bit confused since he had never been in this room before.

"One of my guess rooms after I brought you out of Kiba's last night you pasted out. So I carried you here and put you on the bed. You lost your shirt at Kiba's somewhere. I didn't even see you take it off." Sasuke said leaving the room so Naruto could get dressed in peace.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	16. Too Many Questions

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Do you think I would be stupid to well start dating Sasuke again? I would not say stupid I think you might want to make him work for you affection before you two get to serious again that way he would appreciate you more. you might want to see a medic I am not sure what is up but your scent has changed with in the last couple of weeks also you are eating a lot more than normal I want to make sure you don't have an ulcer or a virus since you are also tired out easily. Okay thanks for the advice I will tell you what I find out. The hokage has agreed to marry us tomorrow morning Hinata and I want you there Naruto. If you want to see Kiba and Hinata get married you need to get up now and get changed. One of my guess rooms after I brought you out of Kiba's last night you pasted out. So I carried you here and put you on the bed. You lost your shirt at Kiba's somewhere. I didn't even see you take it off.

Chapter 16

**Too many questions.**

"Hey Hinata where's the groom?" Naruto said as they walked in to the hokage tower.

"Garra when to get him Kiba said it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I am thankful you are here Naruto. Do you think I am making a mistake?" Hinata asked playing with her hair.

"No I do not think you are making a mistake. If truth be told I think it would be a mistake to wait. I am really happy you found someone to make you happy. I have known for a long time that you liked me I am glad you were able to move on seeing as I am not interested in girls and you and I are now better friends than ever before. Kiba may be a mutt but he is sincere where you are concerned. I know that you two will make each other happy." Naruto said hugging her to him knowing Kiba heard everything from the beginning.

"Naruto hey glad I found you I didn't get to talk to you last night since I didn't get to go thanks to Lee." Sakura opened the door to the tower reviling Kiba and Garra as well.

"Yeah how come Lee wouldn't let you go?" Naruto looked shocked to hear that Lee would miss out on a party.

"Well you remember telling me that my scent has been off? Well I'm pregnant." Sakura said smiling so big that it put Naruto's biggest smile to shame.

"Wow congratulations. How did Lee take it?" Naruto said giving her a hug.

"Well he would not let me go to the birthday party because there would be liquor at the party and now he is even more over protective of me than before." Sakura said hugging Hinata.

"Well let's get this wedding started and congratulations Sakura." Tsunade said with a smile.

**Later at the training grounds**

Sasuke watched from the side as Naruto and Garra trained together or as Naruto put it Garra teaching him a new move with sand and water mixed. His anger getting more and more noticeable.

"Good Naruto! You almost got it completely down. Hum? Neji is coming this way. If his uncle sees you two together he will kill both of you. Or at least try to before I kill him since I won't allow you to get hurt." Garra said stopping his attack against Naruto.

"Gee that's just great I better get out of here since I am not willing to risk my best friend killing someone for being a total ass. Want to go out for ramen with us Garra?" Naruto said grabbing his jacket as he walked over to Sasuke.

"No thanks I am going to meet the hokage soon so I will let you two be alone." Garra said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek. Smirking as he caught Sasuke's glare. "Got to go later Naruto."

"You wanted to go out to ramen right Naruto?" Sasuke said noticing Neji walking towards them.

"Yeah of course I had asked Garra if he wanted to come but he said he had other plans." Naruto noticed Sasuke's hateful look when Garra's name was mentioned. "By the way Sasuke yesterday when I drank your blood I noticed that you are really jealous of Garra you seem to think that I am his lover also. Am I right?" Naruto decided to make get it out so Sasuke would quit thinking of Garra as a rival for his affection.

"Well Yeah the way you two act towards one another it is very noticeable." Sasuke said with hurt in his voice. 'Damn between Neji and Garra I will never get Naruto to go out with me again.'

"Actually Sasuke I am not dating Garra nor will I ever. I see him as a brother. Yeah we are really close with one another but that is because we are more alike than not. But come on lets go get ramen and then we can talk more I don't want Neji risking his life or mine. But could you do me a favor and find out why he is coming over here when he knows I am here? I will meet you at Ichiraku's as soon as possible." Naruto waited till Sasuke gave him a nod saying he will find out and meet him there, to teleport to Ichiraku's.

"Neji why would you risk coming over here when Naruto was that close you said if your uncle saw you two together he will kill you both?" Sasuke showing that he was annoyed at him for even thinking of risking Naruto that way.

"Actually we got a mission to go on tomorrow just the three of us, meaning you Naruto and me. We are escorting Garra back to the Sand village tomorrow. Tell Naruto to meet us at the gates at dusk tomorrow night. That way we won't have to travel in the sun to much so Naruto will be safer. My uncle has been notified so we won't have any problems as long as we are on this mission. Which to be honest if I can find away to get Naruto to agree to a top secret relationship I would with out second thought." Neji snared at Sasuke as he turned his back and walked away.

**Ichiraku's**

"About time what took you so long?" Naruto stood at the entrance to Ichiraku's opening the door so Sasuke could go in.

"Neji was telling me about a mission we have to go on. I will give you the details later in privet." Sasuke said meeting Naruto's eyes

"Okay well lets order so we can eat." Naruto said knowing that Sasuke wanted him to feed to get all the other information Neji had said to him.

**Later after Naruto had gotten all the information on what Neji had said.**

"Sasuke why do you still wear the ring and necklace that I gave you? It was meant as you and I are one forever. You left me for power at the time your heart did not feel the same as mine why not get rid of them? They should have been considered ties to me which as you said a tie to others makes people weak. So why keep them?" Naruto said while looking at the necklace around Sasuke's neck. He had noticed the ring during dinner earlier.

"Naruto you should know by new I wasn't in the right mind. That damn snake had too much power over me. I never wanted to break our tie to each other. I never truly meant to hurt you in any way. I honestly had no choice you can tell I am not lying you have drank my blood three times now you should know every little thing about me. I wish I knew as much about you. But I don't think that is possible." Sasuke said unsure of how to explain that the ring and necklace may have been ties to Naruto but they helped him get strong enough to fight and kill the snake and his brother.

"Your right I do know a lot about you through the blood but it can't always tell the reasons behind your actions. Also as for knowing me as well as I know you I guess you could ask me some questions and I will try to answer them but if I can't or don't want to I will let you know." Naruto said getting a cup of hot chocolate.

"I can deal with that. My first question is what did you do after I left the village?"

"Well the first two years I was with master Jiraiya out of the village which is why I didn't write in my journal for two years after you left. I was also training with the vampire who turned me so I could learn how to control my new power."

"What happened after you returned home?"

"I started to go out on missions with Kakashi and Sakura but that only lasted a couple of months since I was getting uncontrollably Horney. No thanks to the damn fox being in heat again. Also being a vampire and being able to smell people having sex a mile away in the damn forest didn't help."

"You said the fox was in heat again what did you do the last time it was in heat?"

"Um I had sex like normal."

"The last time you had been in heat was when you were with me?"

"No I go in to heat in between January and April of every year."

"Okay so what did you do when you were gone from the village for the first two years?"

"Um well you see I guess you can say I ran in to a friend who was also having the same problem with the damn mating season."

"A friend? Who? Garra?"

"No not Garra. Um I it was Kiba. But all it was to either of us was a just to get the pain gone type of fuck Kiba is not interested in guys only reason he was with me was because he would hurt a woman if his dog side came out which it did and I am very thankful I heal fast." "Okay so what did you do after you started getting uncontrollably Horney?" Sasuke mentally kicked himself knowing that Naruto had started to date Neji.

"Um well I tried to fight it at first but I started to date Neji since he knew of my situation. He told me he didn't care if we just fucked so I could continue going on missions." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke.

"What about the three years you were gone after I returned home?"

"Well actually I was gone three and a half years. The first year and a half I was under master Jiraiya's training again. Than he brought me to the sand village and Garra and Temari took over my training till I was ordered to return to the village. Before you ask I was at the trial that was held when you returned I sat in the back with my clock covering my face so no one really knew I was there except the hokage and Jiraiya of course he sat next to me dressed the same way." Naruto said putting his cup in the sink.

"What about when you were in heat while you were gone for those three and a half years?"

"I um I went to a couple of gay bars. Neji knew about it he understood my problem." Naruto said while shifting in his seat.

"Okay I think that's all the questions I have at least at the moment. It is late we should get some sleep and we both need to pack for the mission." Sasuke said noticing the time.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow I am going home thanks for giving me some company Sasuke." Naruto said while putting his combat boots on.

"I enjoy your company Naruto. But if you want to stay the night in a spare room your more than welcome to. I mean you don't have to go home tonight to pack you can do that in the morning."

"Yeah I know I don't have to but I think it might be a good idea for me to go home. Um Jiraiya might be stopping by to say hi he said he would before the end of the month and tomorrow is the last day of the month. I will see you in the morning Sasuke. If you want come by my apartment and I will make you breakfast for once I have become a really good cook." Naruto said turning and leaving as fast as could without making it look to noticeable that he was trying to get away before he did something he might regret.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	17. To win your heart

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

knowing me as well as I know you I guess you could ask me some questions and I will try to answer them but if I can't or don't want to I will let you know. You said the fox was in heat again? I had sex like normal. I go in to heat in between January and April of every year. Actually we got a mission to go on tomorrow just the three of us, meaning you Naruto and me. We are escorting Garra back to the Sand village tomorrow. To be honest if I can find away to get Naruto to agree to a top secret relationship I would with out second thought. I will see you in the morning Sasuke. If you want come by my apartment and I will make you breakfast for once I have become a really good cook." Naruto said turning and leaving as fast as could without making it look to noticeable that he was trying to get away before he did something he might regret.

Chapter 17

**To win your heart.**

'Naruto seemed pretty nervous when he left. That look in his eyes was of passion. He is starting to have feelings for me again? So soon? Well his journal said something about that he didn't think he could truly get over me. I am going to court you Naruto I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to win you over have you love me again.' With that though Sasuke when to take his shower and go to bed.

'Damn it I almost kissed him. I can't believe that I still love him as much as I do. I don't want him to know I still feel this way about him. But it hurts so much knowing that he wants me as much as I want him. This Fucken sucks. Of course no one else has ever hurt me as badly as he did. God damn bastard.' Naruto huffed all the way back to his apartment to get packed and go to sleep.

As Naruto slept a figure climbed in to his window just to sit there to watch him sleep. 'God I am so sorry I hurt you Naruto. I really do love you.'

**Next morning**.

'Lets see I think I will make pancakes bacon ham eggs and toast with orange juice yummy.' Naruto got out the items needed for breakfast.

Knock.Knock.

"Hum? Oh Sasuke must be here right on time like normal for him. Damn bastard can't even be last once in a blue moon." Naruto went to open the door.

"Morning Sasuke. How was your night?" Naruto said after he opened the door and started back towards the kitchen.

"It was great until you left than it was just okay. I guess I enjoy your company more than I though. Oh I got this for you I figured you would like it." Sasuke said after shutting the door and following Naruto in to the kitchen.

"Hun? Wow they are nice. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said after turning around to see Sasuke holding a dozen lilacs in front of him. Taking them from Sasuke Naruto put them in to a shinny black vase.

"You still have that? I still remember when I gave that to you." Sasuke smiled as he noticed the vase that he gave Naruto for Christmas.

"Yeah to be honest I still have everything you ever gave me. How did you know I liked lilacs?" Naruto said as he finished making breakfast.

"To be honest I didn't know but when I went to the flower shop Ino asked if they were for you I told her and she suggested them. You really have everything I gave you still?" Sasuke said setting the table for Naruto.

"Yeah everything." 'Even the scars from our fight at the valley of the end.' Naruto turned away to get the juice out of the fridge also to stop Sasuke from seeing his face.

"So why did you suddenly decide to start wearing black and blue clothes instead of the orange ones you loved so much?" Sasuke said in-between mouthfuls.

"Well I never really liked the color orange. But I never had the money to buy me clothes since I had to buy my own food and pay rent I almost never had any money left over and when I did I actually used it to buy more weapons and ninja gear. When Master Jiraiya took me to a village and dragged me in to some shop so he could flirt with a woman I told him that if he would not let me leave the shop he was buying me some new clothes he told me no problem since he wanted to impress her. So I got a bunch of new clothes much to his dislike and hers and my delight." Naruto said as he started washing the dishes.

"Hum. I noticed that you grew quite a bit after I left. Out of curiosity what size clothes fit you comfortably?" Sasuke said drying the dishes for Naruto.

"Well yeah I did grow quite a bit over two feet and three inches in fact. I am in a large in shirts and size 10 in pants. Why are you so curious? It's not like you." Naruto said taking a seat on the couch.

"Wow you grew more than I thought. I guess that is because I grew as well over the years you and I can now meet eye to eye with out one of us looking up and the other looking down. Listen I got to go get packed and I need to pick up some more weapons so I will talk to you later. How about we meet up for lunch at Ichiraku's I was planning on going there for lunch and I know you love the place." Sasuke smiled as he followed Naruto in to his room.

"Sure about noon? I need to talk to the hokage before I leave to get more sun block I am almost out. So I could finish getting dressed and do that plus be able to put in about an hours wroth of training before I meet you. Hope no one is at the hot spring." Naruto said as he looked for a set of clothes to wear.

"Sounds great. Why would you care if people are at the hot spring if you are going to the hokage and than training?" Sasuke asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Oh I need the hot spring for a new move I am working on it requires water and the lake is swarmed with students training during the fall." Naruto said a little shocked since Sasuke turned around when he started to change and Sasuke had kept his back turned the whole time. 'Well at least I know he respects my privacy more than he used to.'

**Ichiraku's**

"Hey Naruto glad you could make it. Before we eat I want to show you something if you don't mind?" Sasuke said pushing off the door frame.

"Um sure doesn't bother me." 'What is he up to now?' Naruto smiled as Sasuke walked up to him.

"Come on." Sasuke said while taking off to a slight run toward Hokage Mountain.

Naruto only had to jog to keep up. Neither one looking over there shoulders to see two sets of eyes watching them leave one with hurt and the other with a soft smile gracing his face.

After they got to the top of Hokage Mountain Sasuke finally stopped.

"Why did you bring me here? What did you want to show me?" Naruto asked a little winded from the jog up hill.

"It's over here. Would you trust me enough to close your eyes and let me guide you?" Sasuke said trying to keep his nerves calmed down.

"Okay I guess but I really hate being guided by someone else. It is unnerving." Naruto said closing his eyes uncomfortably.

"Relax I think you will like it." Sasuke said soothingly to Naruto as he guided him to the forth head on the mountain. Stopping to make sure every thing was where he wanted it to be. "Okay you can open your eyes now." Sasuke said standing in front of Naruto to block his view of the picnic he sat up for the two of them.

"Okay now what did you….." Naruto's voice trailed off as Sasuke moved to his side. "Oh wow. You did this? Why?" Naruto asked while looking at all the different kinds of food Sasuke had set up on a dark red blanket.

"Yeah I did this. I know your not ready to start a relationship, but I was thinking you don't have to have a relationship to go on a date with an old friend. Am I right?" Sasuke choose his word very carefully to Naruto. Praying he won't say the wrong thing.

"Your right on both accounts I don't think I am ready to start a relationship but nothing wrong with a date between two old friends. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said allowing Sasuke to guide him to the blanket.

**After lunch. **

"Wow I haven't eaten that much in a long time. Thanks again Sasuke." Naruto said laying on his back to look at the clouds. Very thankful that it was really cloudy out so he didn't have to worry about the sun to much. 'It has been a long time since I did this. Last time I did this I was with Shika.'

"Glad you liked it. Here I got you something I think might come in handy while we are traveling and on missions." Sasuke said holding out a blue box.

"Hun? Um thanks Sasuke but you didn't have to." Naruto said as he took the box from Sasuke as he sat up. Opening it he pulled out a long black hooded traveling cloke with a red fox printed on the back and fox prints on the ends and arms of it. "Oh wow. Thank you Sasuke." Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Then put it on to make sure it fit okay. Smiling down at Sasuke who sat there stunned by the kiss just stared up at him.

Naruto smiled as he sat back down beside Sasuke laying back on his back to let his food settle. "Thank you again Sasuke." Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Hn. Your welcome Naruto." Sasuke said laying down next to him allowing his eyes to close.

Within minutes both were fast asleep.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	18. This is going to be a long night

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

I am going to court you Naruto. Neither one looking over there shoulders to see two sets of eyes watching them leave one with hurt and the other with a soft smile gracing his face. I got you something pulled out a long black hooded traveling cloak with a red fox printed on the back and fox prints on the ends and arms of it.

Chapter 18

**This is going to be a long night. **

Naruto opened his eyes noticing the sun would be setting soon. "SHIT it is almost time to meet for the mission!" He yelled as soon as he remembered the day he just had.

"What? Oh fuck I didn't mean to fall asleep. Damn it. Go get your stuff and meet us by the gate I will be there soon." Sasuke said as he packed up the remains from their picnic.

Naruto nodded and teleported away.

**The Gate**

"Well everyone is here so lets go." Neji bit out as soon as Sasuke arrived. He knew that Sasuke would be a little late since Naruto had told him.

"Where did you get that cloak Naruto? It is very nice." Garra said with a small smile noticing the fox on the back.

"Thanks. Sasuke gave it to me. He said it would be useful on missions since it will keep the sun off me better." Naruto said turning around so Garra and Neji could see the whole thing.

"Really? What else have you two been up to lately? I noticed that you two are able to spend a bit more time together other than on the training grounds." Garra said taking note of Neji stunned stiffness. 'he still has feeling for Naruto but yet he hurt Naruto by telling him that them dating and getting in to bed together was nothing but a mission and I know that the hokage only ordered it because Neji demanded it so that his uncle couldn't say anything. Now he breaks up with Naruto just so he can go and ask me out what a jerk. If he thinks I will fall for him like Naruto so he could break my heart he is sadly mistaken. Of course I won't even date him if Naruto shows any sign of being hurt or upset by the fact he asked me out.'

"Well this morning Sasuke brought me a dozen lilacs and then he set up a picnic on top of the Hokage Mountain. Where he gave me this cloak. The night before Hinata's birthday party we watched a movie and both of us fell asleep half way through it but the weird thing is the movie was really funny but I was so tired that I couldn't stay awake. Then on the day of Hinata's birthday party well you know I got flat out drunk off my ass well I guess I passed out than he brought me to his house and put me in the guess bedroom. We have trained a lot as well even after the group training we train by ourselves. Speaking of which Garra when we make camp want to train me some more on that new sand move you have been helping me with?" Naruto said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Sure sounds great. You two are getting along okay than Hun? I noticed you two earlier running off towards the hokage tower so I am assuming that you two were heading to Hokage Mountain. I am glad to see you smile one of your true smiles. Garra smiled as they continued jumping through the trees.

"Hey less talking more moving you two slow pokes." Neji yelled his temper getting to him after hearing that Sasuke was spending so much time with his Naruto.

"Shut up Neji there is no time limit on when we need to get there. I still don't get why the hokage would send three of you when she normally sends just Naruto. He does the job just fine with out help." Garra snapped back at Neji angry that Neji would act so clod towards them just because Sasuke is around. 'What do I see in him again? Than again what the hell did Naruto see in him other than just a replacement? From what I have seen in the past Sasuke treats Naruto a little mean at times but he pushes Naruto to be his best. Neji may be nice to Naruto but he didn't push Naruto to improve his skills. In my oppion Sasuke treats Naruto a lot better.'

Neji didn't say anything but kept moving pissed and hurt that Sasuke and Garra both were able to get Naruto's attention but Naruto was all but ignoring him.

"Let's make camp here for the rest of the night. It is past three in the morning we can head out after we all get a good rest and maybe breakfast. Want to go swimming Naruto? Sasuke?" Garra said stopping at his and Naruto's normal camp site.

"Sounds good Garra even though it is fall the weather is a little to warm for me." Naruto said taking off his cloak.

"Yeah but I didn't bring any swimming trunks I didn't know we would be swimming." Sasuke said watching the anger on Neji's face.

"So neither did Naruto or me it is called skinny dipping. We couldn't do it on the way back from the Suna because of the girl." Garra said taking off his shirt. Smirking at Neji's sudden expression.

"Um okay if I have no problem with that it is just um well I um…" Sasuke trailed off unsure of how to word what he wanted to say.

"That you and Naruto aren't dating and you don't want him to be uncomfortable?" Garra offered.

"Yeah exactly!" Sasuke said relived that someone understood.

"Don't worry it is not as if Naruto and you are alone in the water. I will be there and considering that Naruto is already in the water completely naked I don't think he will mind. He is not as shy about his figure as he used to be." Garra said dropping his boxers and climbing in the cool water.

'this is going to be a long night since Naruto and Garra are both standing naked in the water that goes up to there waist barely. Not to mention Sasuke is now climbing in. so he gets a view of both of the ones I want. Damn him. Why does Garra have to be damn at ease with Naruto?' Neji glared at the three in the water as he made camp.

**Later that night**

"Wow Naruto you caught a lot of fish do we really need that many? I don't think we will eat them all." Sasuke said as he looked at the twenty small fish that Naruto was cooking.

"Oh we will eat them all. I guess you never paid attention to how much Naruto and I can eat alone together. Naruto alone can eat seven. I can also eat seven of those. But if you and Neji can't finish off the other six I am sure Naruto and I could. Don't worry none of it will go to waist." Garra said taking note on Neji's sudden desire to be as close as possible to both him and Naruto. 'Naruto seems to be getting pissed at how close Neji is to him. Or is it how close he is to me?'

**After dinner **

"Naruto can we go over that way and talk in privet for a bit?" Garra asked as he pointed towards the water fall.

"Sure. We will be back don't wait up. Garra and I don't need as much sleep as you two do." Naruto said standing up from his sleeping bag that he had just rolled out.

**With Naruto and Garra**

"What is up Garra? Something's been on your mind today I noticed. Is something wrong?" Naruto said making him self comfortable.

"Well yeah some different things have been on my mind and I wanted to talk to you about them." Garra stated uncomfortably

"Okay well tell me." Naruto sat up with a soft smile across his face.

"Well um I want to know if you would have a problem with me going out with Neji?" Garra said flat out keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"I won't have a problem with it. But his uncle might. Why are you thinking about asking him out?" A true smile crossing Naruto's face as he said that.

"No he asked me out the day after he well um broke up with you." Garra said looking away.

"Oh. Well I have no problem with it. But you should know what he told Sasuke I found out through drinking Sasuke's blood. He told Sasuke if he could get me to agree to date him with out other people knowing he would in a heartbeat. I have no problem with my best friend dating my ex lover. But I want to be careful I don't want to see you hurt by him I could never forgive him if he hurts you." Naruto said standing up and moving so he was hugging Garra.

"I know that he doesn't love me but I am not sure if I am just a replacement or if he thinks he might have feelings for me. But just to let you know I won't let him near my heart. You are the first and only one who has ever gotten past all my defenses. But I love you as a brother Naruto. On another topic I know my dear big sister wants to move to the Hidden Leaf. I also know that he lover is there and that he wants to marry her. If I let her move to the Hidden Leaf I want you to promises me that you will keep an eye on her." Garra said with a rarely use stern voice with Naruto.

"Okay and yeah I swear I will keep an eye on her and the little one." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Okay come on lets get to the others before they kill each other." Garra said walking with his arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

**With Sasuke and Neji**

"Quite trying to win him over Uchiha, I won't let you have him again you hurt him once before and I won't let that happen again." Neji snared at Sasuke as soon as Naruto and Garra were out of ear shot.

"You're the idiot who told him the relationship was nothing but a mission to you. He came to me for comfort after you said that. Even if it wasn't a mission your uncle would never allow you two to be together. I know I made some mistakes and the biggest one was allowing the snake to control my mind and allowing him to make me leave Naruto in the first place. However now that he is no longer seeing anyone I will do what ever I can to show him I truly love him. If that means dying to be with him I will do it with out second thought." Sasuke smirked back.

"I saw you two today running towards the hokage tower the only reason you want Naruto again is because you know he is easy to get in to bed. Like a little slut." Neji said with hate and jealousy in his voice.

**SMACK!**

"How dare you say something like that about Naruto. Here I thought you honestly loved him! You said that you broke up with him because your uncle threatened to kill you and Naruto because of your relationship. Now I find out that the only reason why you are so pissed is because you think he is easy to get in to bed. You don't deserve his love or heart hell I don't think you deserve his friendship. I will be letting him know what you said." Sasuke said with so much anger he wouldn't be surprised if Naruto and Garra heard him.

"**Don't **I didn't mean it I am just mad that he is allowing you so damn close to him. I have always hated you. It is because of you that Naruto couldn't see my feelings for him because he could see past you. The only reason why he dated me was because he was threatened not to be allowed on any more missions because he couldn't control his hormones." Neji said tears streaming down his face.

"You already know he will find out what you said all it will take is him drink my blood or yours for that matter. Also you might want to wipe your face off they are coming our way." Sasuke said his voice uncaring and emotionless.

"Hey I though I said not to wait up. Neji what happened to you cheek it is all red?" Naruto said sitting down next to Sasuke and Garra.

"I said something rude and uncalled for and Sasuke hit me I don't blame him though I would have done the same thing if it was reversed." Neji said praying that Naruto won't ask what he said.

"Lets get to sleep the sun is already starting to rise and we need to head out soon but none of have slept yet so good night see you all when I wake up." Sasuke said his voice a little harsher than he meant.

"Yeah your right good night Sasuke night Neji." Naruto and Garra said in union. As they both climbed in to there sleeping bags. Garra sitting up with his wrapped around him not planning on going to sleep.

"Night you all sleep well." Neji said a little shocked that Sasuke had stopped Naruto from being able to ask what he said to make Sasuke slap him. 'Damn I did deserve it. But shit he hit me hard.'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	19. Ambush

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

We can head out after we all get a good rest and maybe breakfast. Naruto seems to be getting pissed at how close Neji is to him. Can we go over that way and talk in privet for a bit? I want to know if you would have a problem with me going out with Neji. I won't have a problem with it. Be careful I don't want to see you hurt by him I could never forgive him if he hurts you. My dear big sister wants to move to the Hidden Leaf. I also know that he lover is there and that he wants to marry her. Keep an eye on her. Know I made some mistakes and the biggest one was allowing the snake to control my mind and allowing him to make me leave Naruto in the first place. I will do what ever I can to show him I truly love him. If that means dying to be with him I will do it with out second thought. I saw you two today running towards the hokage tower the only reason you want Naruto again is because you know he is easy to get in to bed. Like a little slut. How dare you say something like that about Naruto. I didn't mean it I am just mad that he is allowing you so damn close to him. I have always hated you. It is because of you that Naruto couldn't see my feelings for him because he could see past you. The only reason why he dated me was because he was threatened not to be allowed on any more missions because he couldn't control his hormones.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

Chapter 19

**Ambush!**

"_Naruto you know it is dangerous to leave before feeding. Those vampire instincts are extremely strong on you. It would be smart to feed before we leave." _

"_I know Garra I should have eaten last night but I didn't. If I feed now I would put Sasuke or Neji unconscious. With you I have to take more because of the demon you hold in you stuffs sand in my mouth as well."_

"_Don't worry about it. I don't get knocked unconscious from loss of blood like the others do. At times you need to start thinking like a vampire and not a human otherwise it is going to get someone killed you know that."_

"_Fine come over here and I will feed on you I don't feel like carrying Sasuke or Neji on my back."_

Sasuke woke up around the same time as Neji both looking to find Naruto and Garra. What they saw shocked them Garra was sitting on Naruto's lap and from their point of view Naruto was kissing Garra's throat.

"**What the fuck Garra?" **Neji stood yelling at Garra while silently trying to fight the arousal that almost consumed him.  
"What is your problem Neji?" Garra removing himself from Naruto a thin trail of blood running down his throat.

"Naruto were you feeding on Garra or something?" Sasuke asked relived to see the blood on Garra.

"Well yeah Garra doesn't go unconscious when I feed on him so it is safer to feed on him and not on one of you guys since both of you are normal humans and Garra is not." Naruto said rolling his eyes at the since before him. "Garra come back here you said that you wanted me to make sure I have enough to eat but the minute I bite you moved away."

"Sorry Naruto. Neji startled me. I don't get what the hell he is yelling for. It is not as if I was fucking you. He is always so easy to piss off. How did you put up with his temper?"

"Pretending not to notice it or giving him a swift kick in the ass. Which ever my mood gets when he started on me with his temper." Naruto said standing up so he could get a better grasp on the same area that he had bitten before.

"mmm." Was all Garra had to say as Naruto bite down.

"Let's go now that you are done. We have a lot of ground to cover." Neji said trying to keep his cool after seeing his ex boyfriend feeding off his hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no time limit? I am enjoying my little vacation away from being in charge of a whole village. So quite with the we have to rush bull shit."

"_**Hey Kit are you planning on getting back with your first lover?"**_

'Yeah I am thinking about it. Why do you ask?'

"_**Nothing it is just that the boy really likes you and I have a funny feeling about him he is planning something but I don't think it is bad what ever he is planning."**_

'Okay I will keep my eye open. But he knows better than to plan something since he knows if I feed off him I will know. But I think you are right just look at what he has been doing the past couple of days.'

"_**I think he is planning on courting you kit. I mean he is showing all the signs bring you **__**lilacs taking you on a romantic picnic buying you that beautiful cloak. It is the beginning signs that he is trying to court you. Don't let him get in bed with you to soon after you two hook back up."**_

'Don't worry I plan to make him work for that big time. I am not going to be as easy as before. But did you notice that something is wrong between the fact that Neji actually said that he deserved to be hit by Sasuke? And that they were not trying to kill one another?'

"_**Yeah Neji saying he needed to be hit was weird enough but the fact that those two weren't trying to kill one another after being left alone and Neji getting hit is even weirder. You might want him checked to see if Sasuke knocked anything loose up there."**_

'Yeah I will ask Grandma Tsunade to check him out for me. Hey what is that smell?'

"_**We got a huge ambush coming our way. No idea on the scent of who they are though the scent is not familiar to me."**_

"Hey we got huge ambush heading our way and I don't think they are friendly." Naruto stopped on a branch nearly causing Sasuke to run in to him.

"Byakugan your right they know we are here and are readying to attack." Neji growled under his breath.

"At times I hate being right. Lets end this fast so none of us use to much charka." Naruto mumbled as he started the hand signs for ice dragon.

A Kunai flew towards Naruto a wall of sand blocked it and threw it back at it's owner. A handful of screams was heard as the ice dragon made it's way around their enemies cutting humans in half with the dagger like fangs made of solid ice. Naruto smirked as he made the hand signs for earth dragon causing another small handful of screams.

Garra using sand tomb and sand graveyard was taking out their attackers by the handful. Sasuke and Neji both using hand and hand combat Chidori being used against multiple opponents and sixty-four palms being used against anyone dumb enough to get that close.

A bunch of Kunai came flying at them in to many levels to dodge. Without hesitation a wall of sand not only block the Kunai but threw them back at the owners killing one by having the Kunai hit directly in the center of the throat. A wave of sand appeared behind two other attackers smashing them. A scream was heard throughout the forest as another wave of sand hit the ones that were lucky enough to dodge the first wave.

"It is over." Garra's word caused Sasuke to shiver

"Yeah but you had to make sure you got the last kill like normal." Naruto looked slightly annoyed.

In front of them laid over a hundred bodies.

"Looks like they were planning an attack on a village." Neji commented.

"Not just any village from the way they were heading they were going to the hidden leaf. We need to tell Tsunade….These ninja they are from the village hidden in the rain." Sasuke pointed out.

"Let's hurry and get to the Suna. We can contact Tsunade there." Garra growled as he took the lead.

It was way past dark when the group arrived at the Suna. "You guys go get some sleep Naruto will you show them to their rooms? You have your own normal room as well I will inform lady Tsunade. If you guys are hungry Naruto can get the servants to bring you all something. I hope you sleep well." With that Garra turned and headed for the tower.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	20. a day off

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Looks like they were planning an attack on a village not just any village from the way they were heading they were going to the hidden leaf. We need to tell Tsunade. These ninja they are from the village hidden in the rain. Let's hurry and get to the Suna. We can contact Tsunade there. You guys go get some sleep Naruto will you show them to their rooms? You have your own normal room as well I will inform lady Tsunade. If you guys are hungry Naruto can get the servants to bring you all something.

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

Chapter 20

**A day off.**

'Man why am I still so tired? I know that battle last night was a bitch but I didn't think it drained me that much. I know using Chidori is draining but it hurts to move.' Sasuke was thinking whether he should go back to sleep or get something to eat when ..

Knock. Knock

'Uh what the fuck what time is it? One thirty pm damn I must have slept a long ass time.'

Knock. Knock "Sasuke you up? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the village with me and do some shopping." Naruto yelled through the door.

"Come in Naruto." Sasuke said sitting up.

"Hey Sasuke Garra suggested we wait till we get a reply from the hokage before we head back. So want to go shopping? The sand village has great ninja gear and even more of a selection on weapons. They have armor that increase your charka and use it like a bairer against attacks. Neji said he didn't want to go and Garra's sister is getting packed because she is coming with us back to the village to live with Shika." Naruto softly smiled.

"Yeah I will come the armor sounds interesting. Mind if we eat before we go shopping?" it was a rhetorical question but he got his answer anyways.

"Yeah there is a great place that serves Barbeque and ramen. They also have a lot of interesting different foods. It is just around the corner in the market." Naruto turned around as Sasuke started getting dressed.

**The Village market**

'Wow this armor is amazing. It is light like regular clothes and looks like it to but it is not it is charka enforced armor. I remember seeing similar armor in the land of snow on a mission. Thank what ever god is out there Orochimaru never knew about this kind of equipment otherwise I never would have been able to kill him as easy as I did. This is nice being able to watch Naruto just enjoying himself. Not having any worries. I wish I could see that expression more often.' Sasuke mussed while pretending to look at a black vest.

'Wow I could go on over and get about three different pairs of armor with what Garra gave me plus I will have enough to buy a bunch of weapons and then some. To bad I don't normally use armor I think I will just get one shirt and one pair of pants.' Naruto grinned to himself as he picked up a pair of black pants and a blood red shirt to try on.

Both left the store after getting some new armor and headed down to the weapons shop. 'HN I hope this new outfit was worth what I paid for it. That asshole in there was flirting with Naruto thankfully Naruto didn't seem to notice or didn't care.' Sasuke steamed while walking next to Naruto.

'He seems to be upset I wonder what I did this time.'

"_**It was what the store owner was doing that upset him kit."**_

'What did the store owner do? Did he do something when I wasn't looking.'

"_**No kit he was flirting with you. But I wouldn't complain he did give you a major discount on the new armor. By the way it looks nice on you. Really makes you look hot. If you wear it too much you will have an annoying fan club starting up."**_

'Thanks. I think? Wait he was flirting with me and I didn't notice? I must be space out bad today or something.'

"_**No you were not spaced out you were to busy to notice him since you were staring at Sasuke. By the way he is talking to you."**_

'Thanks.' "Um sorry Sasuke what did you say I was thinking." Naruto smiled at him

"I said are you hungry? Because I am." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am hungry. But it is no surprise that you're hungry since you didn't eat anything yesterday, and you barley picked at your food this morning." Naruto scolded

"HN I know. I should have had you get me something like Garra suggested but I was too tired to care. I have had my mind on a lot today so I wasn't even paying attention to the food." Sasuke offered.

"Okay so where do you want to go eat? It is almost dinner time we could head back to the house and eat there if you want to wait an hour and a half or we could go to one of the many different restaurants?"

"Know anywhere good that does not serve over cooked pork?"

" Yeah the place right over there they have great pork and chicken."

"NH okay. Looks like a romantic place."

"Well it is one of the fancier places Temari took me here for my birthday last year. If you don't want to go here we can go somewhere else." Naruto offered slightly disappointed on the subject.

"No this is okay. I was more thinking out loud."

**Later on**.

"Dinner was great Naruto. Want to go to the hot spring with me?"

"Sure was. Thanks for buying dinner I didn't mean for you to pay for me when I suggested the place. The hot spring sounds good which one do you want to go in to the indoor or out door one?"

"The out door one sounds like it would be more different than normal out door hot springs. I remember what Garra had said to you last time we were here."

"Okay. Oh Hey Neji any news yet?" Naruto smiled pretending not to notice the jealousy in his eyes towards Sasuke.

"Um yeah the hokage wants us to return tomorrow. We leave in four hours." With that Neji walked off.

"I will go inform Temari for when we are leaving then I will meet you at your room to go to the hot spring. Sound good Sasuke?"

"HN sure." Sasuke looked at the direction Neji had headed. 'I hope he didn't hear the whole conversation. I don't want him interrupting us and I don't want him glaring at me the entire time.'

**Hot spring**

'Man this is nice. What is that look in Naruto's eyes? He is planning something but what?' Sasuke smiled softly as he closed his eyes dimly aware of Naruto moving closer to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hum?"

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you after Neji and I broke up. What did you hit him for the other day?"

"I wish I could have been there for you more in the past Naruto. I am thankful that I now have the chance to be there for you like I wanted to be in the past and I plan to continuing being there for you both in the present and future. As for why I hit Neji he got mad at me and said something very uncalled for and it took all my control not to kill him for that remark. Just thinking about makes my blood boil I don't want to repeat it since it would be risky for me since I have such a short fuse and he likes to push my buttons." Sasuke prayed that Naruto would not push the topic right now.

"Okay. Anyways thank you." Naruto leaned forward giving Sasuke a quick peak on the cheek.

"Okay everyone ready to go?" Neji said with his temper showing.  
"Yeah were are ready. Temari you ready to go home?" Naruto smiled at her his eye sparkling with love for his sister.

"Yeah I am ready. Let's go. Goodbye little brother. Thank you for letting me go to be with Shika." Temari said giving Garra a hug.

"Then let's move out." Neji said as Garra hugged Naruto and Sasuke wishing both of them all the luck in the world with each other.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	21. The Hidden Power of a vampire

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Sasuke has returned to the village finds out that Naruto is on a long term mission but what else does he find out about his former lover since he's been gone

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

This armor is amazing. It is light like regular clothes and looks like it to but it is not it is charka enforced armor. Thanks for buying dinner I didn't mean for you to pay for me when I suggested the place. The hokage wants us to return tomorrow. We leave in four hours. Temari you ready to go home? Then let's move out

_Whispering_

**Yelling**

_**Fox talking**_

Chapter 21

**Hidden Power of a vampire.**

"Neji. Watch. Where. You are. Going. And not. What. I am. Doing. Beside. Sasuke. Before. you hurt. yourself." Naruto was getting really annoyed that Neji was looking over his shoulder instead of watching when he was jumping from tree to tree.

"Shut up Naruto." Neji snapped as he looked at Naruto again as he jumped.

SMACK

"I told you to watch out. Neji are you alright?" Naruto asked as he and Temari landed on the ground where Neji laid unconscious.

"Idiot. Now are we going to wait till he wakes up or carry the dumb idiot?" Sasuke said as he rolled his eye when he landed beside Naruto.

"I guess we better carry him. Sasuke can you take his bag? While I put him on my back." Naruto said looking ahead at the forest ground. 'Something is not right. I have a real bad feeling.'

"_**I don't think that is only a feeling I think something is going to happen. I am glad that you put on the clothes that you bought at the store in Suna. It will help you in the battle to come."**_

'What battle? You mean there is another ambush ahead?'

"_**No I mean that we have an ambush from the left side heading our way now and if you don't hurry we will get caught in an attack. Now Move it Kit."**_

'Thanks.' "**Shit move now**. We have another ambush heading our way and it will be a little hard with him out on my back." Naruto yelled when he stood up.

"Right" both Sasuke and Temari said standing and taking off following Naruto through the forest.

**Ten minutes later.**

"_**Kit you better drop the ass and get ready to fight they are to close. Someone will end up getting hit in the back if you don't."**_

'Damn' "Sasuke Tamari they are extremely close we don't have any choice but to fight." Naruto said putting Neji in some Bushes.

"Right" Both taking a fighting stance said.

Naruto started making hand signs for Ice dragon. 'Like hell I am letting them make the first move.'

Sasuke activated his sharingon. "There is quite a lot most likely more than last time." He muttered under his breath.

"How many were there last time?" Tamari asked using her wind summoning.

"Over a hundred." Naruto growled as he executed his ice dragon and started the hand signs for earth dragon.

Naruto smirked as an ear splitting scream was heard. Unleashing his earth dragon he starred working on the signs of wind dragon.

A bunch of Kunai came flying at them. Most of them were easily dodged Sasuke got hit with one on the left arm. 'Shit that hurt.' Sasuke grunted as he dodged another strand of kunai coming at them.

A large amount of screams was heard again as Tamari used her Wind to slash the enemies.

'Damn the smell of blood is stronger then normal.' Naruto complained.

"_**Watch it kit some of those kunai are poison. Also none of you are healers."**_

"**Shit watch out you two some of the kunai are poisoned**." Naruto yelled out. 'Thanks again.' Naruto started the hand signs for fire dragon 'damn good thing that this dragon won't set fire to things unless it bites them.'

'Damn it and I got hit with a couple different ones. Hope they are not the poisoned ones.' Sasuke thought to himself as he aimed a shuriken at his enemies hidden out of his view.

Rain started hitting Naruto and the others in the face. Looking at his hand he realized something… "**Shit it is black rain meaning oil if we use fire the whole area is going to get engulfed in flames**." Naruto yelled as he unleashed another attack.** Muili shadow clone Jutsu!" **A good thirty clones appeared and attacked there targets who still hid in the shadows of the forest.

"Summing of the wind blades." Tamari yelled as another echo of screams was heard as the wind blades hit there targets.

Finally some of the hidden ninja attacked with swords. A wall of sand hit another handful still hidden in the forest.

Sasuke started using Chidori against the attackers who came at them with swords. 'What the fuck? My vision is bleary.'

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was having trouble standing. 'Damn it.' Naruto quickly started making the hand signs for his second most powerful dragon lighting dragon. After executing the attack he ran to where Sasuke was right before Sasuke fell forward unconscious landing in Naruto's arms. A small pool of blood at his feet.

A kunai hit Tamari in the left arm. "Ouch now I am mad." She did some quick hand signs "Wind dance of blades." Smiling as a huge amount of screams was heard as another twenty feel to the ground dead, she glanced at Naruto noticing for the first time Sasuke was unconscious. 'Fuck. Now what can we do?'

Naruto laid Sasuke on the ground 'if I don't end this now Sasuke will die and most like Tamari will to.' He started making the hand signs for his most powerful move elemental dragon omen of death. The screams of the dragons targets was most likely heard in the Hidden leaf.

"Now that it is over what kind of moves were those?" Tamari asked as she ran to where Naruto and Sasuke were.

"I will explain later but right now I need to try to focus on getting the poison out of Sasuke."

"_**Kit I wouldn't worry about trying to get the poison out his heart is going to slow if you waist to much time he will die."**_

'What should I do?'

"_**Turn him it is the only way to save him. His heart just stopped."**_

'Damn it.' Naruto sank his fangs in to his wrist tearing the skin he put his now bloody wrist to the raven boys lips tilting his head so he will swallow he watched silently as the blood poured down the ravens throat. 'Please let this work.' After what seemed to be hours Naruto was given the satisfaction that Sasuke would not die he sat up and looked toward Neji who was just now wakening up.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Neji asked as he took in his surrounding.

"You ran your sorry ass in to a tree you idiot. We got attacked while you slept. Sasuke was injured and it might be fatal. You were out for about well judging from the sun most likely three hours." Tamari snapped at him.

"Neji make yourself useful and make sure Tamari wasn't poisoned when she was hit. Then make sure you heal her." Naruto said putting Sasuke on to his back.

Noticing Naruto's anger Neji chose not to argue and did as he was told. 'I hate Sasuke but I didn't want him dead Naruto would loss it if he died. So at least he is alive. If not a little more pale than normal.

Now that they were moving again towards the village Tamari decided to re ask her question. "Naruto now that you are not so worried about Sasuke what were those moves you used that seemed to summon dragons?"

"It is a vampire power we actually summon dragons from different parts of the world to fight for us. We make hand signs as if it is a Jutsu**.** The last one was the most powerful it was called elemental dragon omen of death. The reason only vampires can summon them well mainly the last one is because we defy death only thing that can really hurt us is the sun and we don't die from wounds. The sun can burn us to death but that takes hours of direct sunlight." Naruto said as he jumped from one tree to the next

"I see. Did you turn Sasuke in to a vampire earlier when you fed him your blood?" Tamari asked letting her curiously get the better of her.

"Yeah I have no healing abilities and his heart had stopped. There was too much poison to begin with. I am not willing to let someone I love die." Naruto said landing on the ground in front of the gates to the village. Not noticing the catch in Sasuke's breathing on his back.

"Whatever lets report in to the hokage. So we can go our separate ways." Neji said anger and hate laced in his voice."

"Right. What a stick in the mud. Something craw up your ass and die during the battle Neji?" Tamari asked smiling as she walked beside her brother.

"Fuck you bitch." Neji snapped

"No thanks I rather be with a real man. Also in case you didn't notice I am pregnant so obviously I am taken." Tamari smirked as she noticed that Naruto was trying not to laugh.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

"Lady Hokage we are back from our mission and have much to report. Which Naruto can give you the details good day." Neji said after handing in the scroll with the main part of the mission report.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	22. Just spending time together

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

We have another ambush heading our way.** The kunai are poisoned** Sasuke got hit with one on the left arm. Naruto noticing for the first time Sasuke was unconscious. _**Turn him it is the only way to save him. His heart just stopped.**_ Did you turn Sasuke in to a vampire earlier when you fed him your blood? I am not willing to let someone I love die.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

Chapter 22

**Just spending time together**

"Hey Sasuke I am glad to see you are awake finally." Naruto said letting Sasuke down as he spoke.

"I have been awake since around the time Tamari asked about the moves you used that seemed to summon dragons. Also thanks for saving my life." Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto stiffen.

"Don't thank me Sasuke. I most likely sentenced you to a lifetime of hell. But being who I am I automatically acted on my instincts. If you were awake then why did you let me carry you all the way back?" Naruto continued to walk along side Sasuke looking down to keep him from noticing the blush on his cheeks.

"I don't care if you sentenced me to a lifetime in hell at least I will have you to be there with me. Tamari said you fed me blood why didn't I get your memories if you can get anyone's knowledge by drinking there blood?" Sasuke said pretending not to hear the question.

"It doesn't work if the person is human turning in to a vampire or in all human views dead. Since there was no heartbeat in human views you were already dead. So that is why it didn't work. But we might want to take you to Sakura at the hospital to get you more blood to drink before you start having signs of bloodlust. Oh one more thing if the blood has been frozen like it is at the hospital the knowledge that the blood had is erased. So why did you let me carry you all the way back? Don't even try to avoid it." Naruto shot him a warning look.

"I let you carry me because at first I didn't think I would be able to stand and afterwards I was just too comfortable to move. It is really soothing to hear you talk and breath. But why do vampires breathe if they are considered dead?" Sasuke asked as they entered the hospital from a side door.

"we breathe cause as humans we are born to breathe but after we are turned there is no way to suffocate one of our kind because we have no need for air we just still breathe to throw off an enemy that gets to close to us." Naruto smiled as he walked up to Sakura.

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said as he also approached Sakura.

**At Sasuke's home.**

"Hey Naruto you told Temari that you would not let someone you love die. Does that mean you love me the way I love you?" Sasuke asked as he cooked dinner.

"I admit I do love you. I guess in a way I never stopped loving you. But that does not mean I will open my heart to you without you working your ass off to earn it. I gave my heart to you last time without second thought and I ended up burned. I won't play with fire again without some hesitation." Naruto said while setting the table.

"I guess I understand. It's like the old saying once burned twice shy. Hand me the steak seasoning please." Sasuke said cooking the steaks over the open flame.

"I guess your right. Though the fact that I am twice shy now is not the reason I don't Barbeque I hate the smell of the smoke and I suck at it. Please don't forget I like mine rare." Naruto said handing Sasuke the steak seasoning.

"I know. I didn't mean to imply that I disliked barbequing for you I actually enjoy it. Don't worry I remember how you like it. No surprise really after all you are a vampire so you most likely like all your meat bloody am I right?" Sasuke said pulling the steaks off the grill.

"Um yeah I like most of my meat like that but I always have well all but chicken and pork. For some reason they never taste good bloody. Not that that fact ever crossed my mind before." Naruto said putting the salad on the stone table that stood outside.

"Will you at least start dating me again and we could go slowly from there? I won't push you. I just don't want anyone else trying to go out with you. I mean I have noticed that almost all the males in the village look at you like you're a peace of meat to them you are hotter then hell." Sasuke said taking a seat.

"Alright but no pushing me in to sex right now. Possessive bastard" Naruto said after being quite for a few minutes taking his own seat.

**Later that night**

"Thanks Sasuke that was really good. I haven't had someone cook me steak like that in years. Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke from looking at the stars come out.

"I enjoy cooking for you Naruto. I have always loved cooking. I also love to watch you eat the food I cook with such enthusiasm." Sasuke said leaning in to capture Naruto's lips. Delighted that Naruto didn't move away.

Naruto was startled by the sudden move that he didn't respond right away but after a few seconds he started to kiss Sasuke back. Sliding his arms around Sasuke's neck and tangling his fingers in the raven black hair. Not noticing that he was being moved on to his back while the raven moved on top of him. Or the fact his pants had somehow come undone and Sasuke's right hand was moving inside his boxers. While his left hand was sliding up Naruto's ribcage.

"Mmm Naruto." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

Naruto pulled back away from the kiss. "Ung stop Sasuke." Naruto pleaded as Sasuke slide his mouth down towards the jaw line. "Sasuke Stop" his voice a little more urgent now.

"Okay I will stop. I am sorry I thought you were enjoying it. I didn't mean to upset you." Sasuke said rolling to the side regretfully.

I am not upset I well I just don't want to rush our relationship we have tried that route before while it maybe fun there is a lot of regret. I want to take it this time around more slow please understand I have been in two different relationships that started out almost right away with sex and both times I got hurt" Naruto looked at Sasuke praying he understood.

"It is alright Naruto. I will wait till you are ready. I didn't mean for the kiss to get so carried away. I was only trying to give you a simple kiss." Sasuke was shaken that his control was so weak that a little kiss had drove him that far a little more and he most likely would have been unable to stop.

"I understand Sasuke. Both of us have always had trouble keeping things simple. It is late I better get going. Thank you for dinner I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said getting up off the grass and re buttoning his pants.

"Naruto stay here tonight. That way we can talk more about how you are going to train my new abilities. I won't touch you again if that is what you want." Sasuke said angry with him self for ruining the moment they were having.

"I would but to be honest I don't trust myself to keep my own hands off you right now. Come over for breakfast in the morning and I will do more then talk on how to train these abilities I will show you. See you in the morning. Good night love." Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and walked away not looking back knowing that if he did he would not be sleeping alone tonight. 'Damn it now I am so fucken hard it hurts to walk.'

"_**Serves you right kit for walking away from something like that you should know better."**_

'I know I just don't want to rush things you used to tell me that I was going to fast with him the first time around. Now you're telling me off for making myself walk away instead of going to bed with him the first night we are actually back together.'

"_**Okay sorry but the pain is it worth it?"**_

'yeah it is if things work out this time.'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	23. Training

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Will you at least start dating me again and we could go slowly from there? Yes but I don't want to rush our relationship Naruto stay here tonight. I would but to be honest I don't trust myself to keep my own hands off you right now. Come over for breakfast in the morning and I will do more then talk on how to train these abilities I will show you

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 23

**Training**

'I hate mornings. Why the hell does my damn drape open in the middle of the night? Lets see it is seven twenty Sasuke will be here about eight thirty knowing him. So good I have time for a hot shower before he shows up for breakfast.'

"_**Will you be quite for a bit kit you are giving me a headache. And it is too early in the morning for you to be so damn talkative. I liked it better when you slept all morning."**_

'It is not my fault that we got training today. I need to make sure Sasuke learns how to use his new power before he accidently hurts someone or himself'

"_**Whatever."**_

"Ouch shit that is hot." Naruto yelled out as the hot water sprayed him in the face.

"_**Moron."**_

"Shut up."

Getting out and grabbing his towel he noticed that he forgot his clothes in the room. 'All well no one lives here but me so I walk around naked anytime I want.'

"_**You sure you want to do that kit?"**_

"Why not?" Naruto said out loud as he left the bathroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. Checking to make sure the milk was still good smiling to himself he poured a large glass. After downing it he walked in to the living room and froze.

"Sasuke what are you doing here so early?" Naruto said out of shock of seeing Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"Waiting on you. I knocked but I guess you were in the shower. Who were you talking to in there?" Sasuke said a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"I was talking to Kyuubi. I didn't think you would be over till about eight thirty. How did you get in?" Naruto said turning around and getting the stuff out to make breakfast. "Pancakes okay?"

"Yeah pancakes are fine. I got in through your bedroom window. Um not that I am complaining but do you plan to cook breakfast in your towel?" Sasuke said enjoying the view.

"Hun? Oh shit I forgot I was still in my towel damn it. I will be right back out." Taking off down the hallway. And slamming his bedroom door shut.

'Fuck I shouldn't of said anything. Damn I had forgotten what a nice ass he had. Fuck think unattractive thoughts um sakura naked um Kakashi naked that's better.' Sasuke was praying that the thoughts didn't comeback to haunt him.

'Damn it. I can't believe I was that exposed to him out there. Why didn't I smell him?'

"_**The steam from the shower numbs your nose kit. Look on the bright side he told you that you were in a towel instead of trying to kiss you and get the towel off you so he could fuck you."**_

'You're no help.'

"_**Never said I was. Now how about we talk about something a little more productive like how do you plan to teach the boy on vampire moves and power?"**_

'The same way I learned. Step by step. No short cuts.'

"_**Good you got some since after all."**_

'Bite me.' Naruto ended the conversation by leaving the room dressed in black hip huggers with red flames along the sides and a black wife beater with a red fox print on the chest and the words 'Don't worry I won't bite hard' on the back small red flames lined the bottom of the shirt and the arms.

"Hey Sasuke where do you want to train today training grounds number six or number twenty-five?" Naruto asked as he started mixing the batter for pancakes while the pan heated up for the bacon.

"Where is training ground number twenty-five?" Sasuke knew that it existed but never found it.

"In the forest behind Hokage Mountain." Naruto knew where it was because if lady Tsunade showing him her personal training grounds when she was younger.

"Okay why not go to that one no one would be able to get in the way right?" Sasuke asked worried that the power might be more stronger than he realized.

"Your right very few people know about it. Those that do know about it know that only with the Hokage okaying it would they be aloud to use it. You know that the land once belonged to the first Hokage right? Well since Tsunade is the last living descendent from the first Hokage it belongs to her." Naruto said as if it was nothing as he flipped the pancakes.

"um do you have the okay to use it?" Sasuke started setting the table.

"yeah Tsunade showed me the place so I could train in privet without having to worry that if I unleash to much power behind my attack no one will get hurt. I will tell her that we are heading over there anyways I also got to see if we have found out anything about these attacks that we encountered both ways." Naruto smiled as he put the pancakes on a plate and move to grab the bacon.

"Sounds good. So what move are you going to teach me first?" Sasuke was pouring the orange juice.

"well the first thing I am going to teach you is how to channel the vampire energy separately from the normal charka we channel. Once you get that down we will work on calling the vampire powers to do your fighting for you." Naruto said sitting down across form Sasuke.

"Um okay. What is the difference between the two types of energy?" Sasuke started to eat.

"have you noticed that you have more uncontrollable energy now that you have been turned?" Naruto asked as if it was nothing.

"well yeah I had a hell of a time sleeping last night. What does that have to do with my question?"

"everything. I needed to know that you acknowledged the extra energy. Since you do you most likely can tell the extra energy is not charka and you can't get rid of it by training or sparing? Am I right?"

"yeah I noticed that last night. After I tried to kiss you and things went out of my control so easily."

"I will show you the difference once we are at the training grounds."

**Training grounds.**

"okay we are finally here. I still can't believe that we have no idea what the ninja from the rain village were doing attacking us like that but once we find out it will be a load off my chest. Lets get to work on your training."

"Hn.sure." Sasuke was so busy looking at Naruto bent over that he didn't even hear what was said.

Turning around Naruto looked at Sasuke's face. "I hate repeating myself so listen up and quite looking at my ass before I tell Iruka you were checking me out again." Smiling as he got the result that he wanted.

"Fine let's get to training." Sasuke remembering what happened the first time he had been caught checking Naruto out by Iruka he still had scars on his rear end from it. Turned away from Naruto quickly.

"Okay the first thing you need to do is acknowledge the difference in them you said at the apartment you noticed the difference right?"

"Yeah I noticed the difference."

"Okay first thing we are going to do is I want you to gather your energy that is not your charka. When you have done that let me know." Naruto walked closer to a large tree.

Nodding Sasuke started doing just that. Though it took an hour he finally managed to master gathering his vampire energy and not his charka. "Okay Naruto now what do I do?"

Smiling Naruto looked down from his spot on the top of a large tree. "so you got that down?"

"Yeah now what am I supposed to do with it?"

"You remember the tree walking excursive? Where you gather charka and walk up a tree?"

"Yeah."

"Use your vampire energy to walk up a tree. Here I will show you what I mean. Activate your sharingon and watch which energy I use and how I use it." Naruto smiled as he walked over to a tree next to Sasuke. Without hesitation Naruto started walking straight up it without checking to see if Sasuke had activated his sharingon.

'Wow he acts like it is natural to do it I wonder if I will become that way with practice. He only is using his vampire energy almost like he never uses his charka. No wonder he was still able to fight somewhat when Kisame hit him with that sword that cut charka.'

"Okay now you try it. You may already know how to do it with charka but it is a lot harder using energy than charka. Don't be surprised if it takes you a couple of hours to get it. It took me two to get it. You learn fast but in other area's such as this you might take longer than me because of your curse mark it may not be active but it still will pull on your abilities making you have to strain a bit." Naruto said getting down beside him.

Nodding Sasuke started working on trying to go up the tree using only energy from his vampire abilities. "**ouch!"** Sasuke yelled out as he fell.

"keep trying Sasuke you will get it. It just might take longer don't expect so much from yourself. It will be easier that way." Naruto said turning and walking back to the lake. To keep Sasuke from seeing the smirk on his face. 'man he would be pissed if he knew I found that funny to see someone who used to act all prefect fall on his ass. When I never actually fell on mine, doing the same exact thing.' Naruto smiled in amusement as he watched Sasuke from the center of the lake.

Two hours later Sasuke finally got using energy to climb trees instead of charka down now he was ready for the next step. Looking around he noticed that Naruto was sitting on the water in the center of the lake.

'Why the hell is he doing that?' "**Naruto I am finished**." Sasuke yelled out.

In a flash Naruto was at his sit he didn't even see Naruto stand up let alone come across the water.

"So you got down the tree climbing with vampire energy? Show me." Naruto challenged knowing that Sasuke would get a little pissed.

"You don't believe me? Fine I will show you. By the way you're a dick." Sasuke smirked as he ran up the tree using no charka. "See now tell me about the next part on my training."

"Congratulations. Now the next step in energy control is walking on water again no charka. It is a lot harder than going up a tree. Since you do have to keep a constant flow of your energy going out to keep you above water. Want me to show you?" Naruto said pulling out a scroll and a pen out of his bag.

"No I don't want you to show me. I do want you to tell me how many more steps are there in just energy control?" Sasuke said very annoyed that Naruto seemed to be more interested in other things than watching him while he was training.

"There are three more steps depending on how fast you master them we might be able to work on doing attacks tomorrow actually after I get back I forgot I got a mission to go on tomorrow." Naruto smiled as he motioned for Sasuke to start working on walking on water.

**Splash. "Shit that is cold" Splash "Damn it." Splash "Fuck" **

**Four hours later.**

"Okay Naruto I admit I need you to show me how it is done." Sasuke's temper getting a bit out of control.

"I was beginning to wonder how many more hours you would be so pigheaded. Now watch like I said before you need to focus your energy in your feet but you got to keep it maintained in a constant even flow." Naruto smirked looking very smug as he slowly walked to the water.

**Two and a half hours later. **

"I finally got it down Naruto now what?" Sasuke said panting a bit.

"It is already four thirty we need to head back to the village. I will continue your training when I return from the mission I am going on tomorrow. But don't forget you still have team practice with Sakura and Kakashi tomorrow." Naruto packed his bag up and started moving towards the exit of the training grounds.

"What kind of mission is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked knowing Naruto would not give him much information.

"A infuriating an enemy village and stealing some data. That's all I can tell you. But while I am away I need you to continue your training focus your energy and don't forget to make sure you feed at least once a day." Naruto winced knowing that Sasuke will have an outburst.

"**What? Isn't that kind of mission left to Jonin? Why the hell are they putting you alone in that kind of mission and not a team?"** Sasuke yelled extremely pissed.

"First of all yes it is a Jonin rank mission. But if you listened to half of the thing that were talked about the night I came back from training with Gaara you would know I am a Jonin I have been a Jonin for over three years. A three man team would be more noticeable than one person. I also find it extremely insulting that you don't think I could handle this mission by myself. Considering I have taken out armies more than the two times you were with me. Two times have been sound ninja's sent to kill me while you were with them." Naruto stated calmly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound like I didn't think you could handle it I just well I hate to admit it but I am scared of the idea of being alone with this new power. I feel like I can only trust you I don't know who else I can truly trust. Also with my vampire abilities so hard for me to control I am scared I might loose control what would happen then?" Sasuke said as he jumped from one tree to another.

Naruto stopped in his tracks when he heard Sasuke admit that he was scared not expecting Sasuke to slam in to him. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Did you have to be so close behind me? That really hurt." Naruto said pushing Sasuke off his back.

"Sorry I didn't think you would so suddenly stop like that." Sasuke said getting up off the forest ground.

"Listen about the fact that your worried about loosing control. You can't loose control with out the knowledge of the full potential of the power. You only know basic moves not attack moves at the moment. So you won't have any problem where that part is concerned. As for bloodlust. Make sure you drink blood once a day and you won't have any problems. Go to the hospital for blood or you can go to Sakura she normally helps me when I need it. If you get a little light headed when you're alone a useful tip bite your lower lip get a bit of blood that way but get blood as soon as possible.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**

Also sorry about the last couple of chapters being so short I have had a sick little one so having free time is a no go for me I got to write this when my husband has her in extreme gaps. I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday if not Friday than most like next Monday I am not sure if I will be at a computer on Saturday or Sunday.


	24. Seducing and Spying

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

I got a mission to go on tomorrow. A infuriating an enemy village and stealing some data. It is a Jonin rank mission.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 24

**Seducing and spying.**

Naruto dressed in a dark red long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans checked in to a hotel under the name Kyuubi Kitsune smiled as he walked the hotel room looking outside. 'Nice view. This is too easy. They didn't even ask for id when I checked in to the hotel. For a country that has been attacking the hidden Leaf village trying to start a war their defense sure is lacking.'

"_**I agree but don't let your guard down you never know if there is a trap waiting for you and remember not to speak out loud. You can't tell if the hotel room is bugged." **_

'Don't worry I have no plan to talk to anyone but you. I do that in my head most of the time anyways. Let's go get something to eat.'

"_**Whatever. Kit what is the plan for getting the information we need?"**_

'tonight we watch the tower using the vampire stealth abilities tomorrow night while in my vampire form I will go to the tower using every bit of my skill as a vampire and search for the documents on their reasons for the attack and see if I can find out who is behind this. Let's go here to this restaurant to eat.'

"_**Whatever just make sure you smell everything before you eat or drink it."**_

'Of course. That is only natural to do for me even if I wasn't in an enemy village. After all I have done that for years I think it is a natural instinct for me to do thanks to having you in my body.'

"_**Better pay attention the lady is coming your way."**_

'Thanks.'

"Hello sir I am your waitress Amy. Our special is the grilled water leaf it is salmon grilled with a spicy blend of fresh peppers and tomatoes."

"That actually sounds really good. I will take that and a cherry green tea." Naruto said putting a sexy smile on his lips.

"Of course sir would you like any salad or soup to go with that? The soup of the day is red bean and tomato."

"Sure I will take the soup. Oh out of curiously do you know where I can get a map of the local attractions or someone to show me where they are I could use the company?" Naruto grinned sexily.

"Yeah I could get you a map and a couple phone numbers of some friends of mine. Unless you want to get more than a one night stand." Amy flirted back.

"Actually I would like to get to know you better. I was wondering how could a woman as beautiful as you be working as a waitress when you look like you have so much more potential. How about I have you show me some of the entertainment tonight and I will pay for." Naruto flirted back smoothly.

"Thanks. I would like that." Amy said blushing. "I get off in two hours."

"Perfect that should give me enough time to eat and get a change of clothes. I will meet you back here afterward. But for now how about dinner?" Naruto smiled as he so easily made the woman forget to bring his order to the back.

"Oh you're right sorry I am so forgetful. Also that sounds great." Amy smiled blushing as she turned away.

'This is going to be easier than I thought.'

"_**Yeah your right. So are you planning to seduce the dumb woman or are you going to use her as a bloody meal?"**_

'I was thinking about both.'

"_**But you don't even get turned on by women! How the hell are you supposed to get it up? If you think for one second I will help with that you are out of your mind."**_

'No I have no plans to fuck the stupid bitch. But I will use her knowledge against her and make her think I got in the bed with her. I got that kind of power you know. Also I have no plans to murder her unless she causes me trouble. Don't worry before I leave I will erase her knowledge of me she won't even remember that she met me.'

"_**Cleaver how did you become so good? Oh yeah I forgot I raised you."**_

'You did not raise me. But you did teach me how to be so twisted and cold hearted.'

"_**Shut up. Show respect ungrateful brat."**_

**Three hours after the date started.**

"The night life here is amazing. Is it always this great beautiful?" Naruto smirked at the half drunk woman clinging to his dark red sweatshirt.

"Yeah it is always so lively. You know we can go to the top of Rain Mountain and get some fireworks started if you want." Amy smiled unzipping her top to show some cleavage.

"It is a little to cold to be so exposed outside how about we go back to my hotel and start those fireworks there instead?" Naruto grinned as she nodded to his suggestion.

**Elsewhere on top of the tower.**

A silent and investable figure watched the guards walk back and forth. Documenting the time they pasted the Kage's door. 'Hum so they past this area once every fifteen minutes there are seven guard patrolling the tower and six on the ground floor. There are six on the roof top and four on the roof top of the building across from the tower. There is two charka signatures coming from the room right across from this door and three behind this door. This will be easy enough with the right amount of skill. The hard part will be getting past this lock without sounding the alarms and notifying the entire village. If push comes to shove I will just walk through the damn wall but that will mean I will need more amount of blood than normal.'

"_**Deal with it kit. The sun is coming up you best get back to the room and make sure your clone was successful."**_

'Right Kyuubi and thanks.'

"_**Did you just show gratitude? I think I am going to have a heart attack."**_

'Ha-ha very funny see if I ever say thank you again.'

**Hotel room**

After making sure the woman was still asleep in the bed Naruto took off his clothes and climbed in with her dispelling his clone. Smirking to himself at the knowledge the clone had received he slowly leaned forward and started kissing her throat licking her pulse.  
"Mmm Kyuubi that feels good. No one has ever been so sweet to me." Amy said tipping her head back for more of the sweet mind numbing sensation that he was giving her slender throat.

"_It will only get better my love."_ Naruto whispered as his fangs reveled themselves piercing her pulse to retrieve the much needed blood and side benefit of her knowledge.

"Ah. What are you do…?" Amy started as she pasted out from blood lost.

Closing the wound Naruto licked his lips smirking to himself. 'She will be more useful than I thought.'

"_**Why is that?"**_

'She is the Kage's daughter she has twenty-four hour access to the tower including the key to shut off the alarm and the access code to get in to the vault where the needed documents are.'

"_**Well that's all fine and dandy but how will we get her to give us the information?"**_

'Well duh I am a vampire I have mind control abilities and sole transfer she will be very useful as soon as I erase her knowledge of me biting her.'

"_**Amazing how your mind works."**_

'Thanks'

After erasing her memory Naruto laid down next to her 'she gets off work at sundown that will be perfect she will bring me the key to the tower while believing she is climbing back in bed with me. After I get the documents I will bring her home and erase her every memory of me and my existence. Than I will return her and cause my clone to dispel and pack up and leave.'

**An hour after sunset**

"Good you came I was worried that you would stand me up love." Naruto smiled as he hugged her

"I wouldn't do that. Are you ready to go out?" Amy asked unknowingly sliding the key in to Naruto's side pocket.

"Yes I am starving shall we go?" smirking as a clone switched with the real Naruto as Naruto teleported and transformed in to his true form. Taking flight he easily slipped past the guards on the ground floor. Looking at his watch Naruto realized he had five more minutes before the guards came around the hall.

'Perfect this is so ease a simple daze jutsu none of them in the whole tower will notice me. But to be on the safe side I will make sure they continue as if nothing was wrong and I will remain invisible.'

Quickly casting the jutsu Naruto opened the door using the key he was given. 'Good the ones in here were affected as well.' Silently walking over to the vault and using to code to open it Naruto easily looked through the scrolls reading them as quickly as possible.

'**WHAT THE FUCK**?'

"_**Ouch! What is it kit?" **_

'The reasons they are attacking the village is to capture Sasuke and me."

"_**Good thing you didn't yell out loud. Now hurry up get done."**_

'Right.'

Looking through the rest of the scrolls Naruto found four more with there plans for the village and their plans for him and Sasuke.

'Damn not good we got to hurry back to the village and let Tsunade know.'

"_**Than we best finish our plans soon now hurry up and move someone is coming and it is not one of the guards."**_

'Right. Let's go. With me being invisible I can take flight and not be noticed.'

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP**


	25. Home Sweet Home

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

We can go to the top of Rain Mountain and get some fireworks started if you want." Amy smiled unzipping her top to show some cleavage. How about we go back to my hotel and start those fireworks there instead? _It will only get better my love."_ Naruto whispered as his fangs reveled themselves piercing her pulse to retrieve the much needed blood and side benefit of her knowledge. The reasons they are attacking the village is to capture Sasuke and me. Looking through the rest of the scrolls Naruto found four more with there plans for the village and their plans for him and Sasuke.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 25

**Home sweet home.**

It was close to sunset as Naruto finally returned home. 'I hate the fact that it takes two days of traveling to get here without using extra vampire energy. I have been gone almost a week Sasuke is most likely going nuts. Only having Sakura and Kakashi to hang around with and with Sakura being on medical leave he doesn't have her to spar with and Kakashi would rather read his book over sparing with most of us he might be willing to spar with Sasuke since it is Sasuke. Let's see I got to report in give Tsunade the reports and the information on the reasons behind the attacks. Then I will go eat and swing by the hospital and get some blood than I think I am going to the hot spring to take a hot bath and just relax.'

"_**Sounds like a plan kit but what about meeting up with Sasuke?"**_

'if I have time I will meet up with him before I go to the hot springs but for now I just want to try to find away out of this annoying mess. Since if the four countries involved don't capture Sasuke and me soon they will call war on our village.'

"_**Right but you might want to focus on where you are going before you run in to the door."**_

'Right thanks.'

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

"Mission successful Lady Hokage. I got the scrolls that are the reasons behind the attacks but however I did not find out exactly who is behind the attacks. Here are the scrolls. I have already read them if there is nothing else I will take my leave and go I am hungry and tired." Naruto smiled at Tsunade.

"Thank you Naruto you have done well. … You said you have read these? So you know that they are after you and Sasuke? No idea on the reasons though?" Tsunade asked while looking at the first scroll.

"Sasuke is at the door. He most likely felt me return home. Yes to your question by the way." Naruto stiffened as he suddenly felt Sasuke right out side the door.

"You may go both you and Sasuke report here tomorrow morning about ten and we will discuses what to do about this. You may tell Sasuke about the knowledge you have discovered." Tsunade said glaring at the door.

"Yes of course. Good night I hope you get a restful night please don't trouble yourself too much. It will only cause a headache tonight." Naruto bowed as he turned towards the door.

"You know Sasuke it is rude to listen in on people's conversations. Couldn't wait till I got done with reporting in before you met up with me?" Naruto gave Sasuke a soft hug before closing the door behind him as he walked towards the hospital.

"I didn't mean to listen in I was just trying to see you. You have no idea how much I missed you I couldn't sleep without knowing you were okay." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"I know I missed you too but I had to keep my focus on my mission and contain a very high amount of stealth that is almost impossible for a human to do and fully succeed. But why not tell me about your week while we eat. I am starving for both blood and food." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's annoyed look. As he turned left in to the hospital.

**During Dinner**

"So are you going to tell me about you week or not Sasuke?" Naruto smiled after he ordered his chicken scampi.

"HN yeah I will. But it is extremely boring." Sasuke said in a board tone. "We had no training this whole week because Sakura is out on medical leave and Kakashi is too lazy so I focused my extra energy the way you showed me. On the way back to my place the first night I ran in to Temari. She actually hugged me no offence but yuck. Her boyfriend Shikamaru looked like he planned to kill me. I finally got out of that mess then she suddenly gasped and grabbed my hand placing it on her belly to feel the baby kick her. I had forgotten that she was pregnant." Sasuke stopped to take a breath.

"I honestly thought Shikamaru was going to kill me for having my hand on his girl that way. After I got out of there I ran in to Kiba who for some weird reason actually started asking me questions asking if I knew where you went. He told me that Hinata wants to talk to you about something very important. Well I ditched him and went to the hospital like you told me to and got what I needed done. On the second day on the way home I ran into Neji who still is acting like he sat on sand paper. On the third day I was called to speak to the Hokage. She asked me if I could help with the school for the next two days. I agreed but I regretted almost right away. Well you can tell what I have been doing for those two days. Well today I have been focusing my energy today and was walking back to the village when I saw you enter the tower so I ran the whole way there so I could see you and now here we are." Sasuke smiled as he finished off his meal.

"Well I glad you were bale to get your energy training done. Sorry that it was so boring for you." Naruto smiled as he paid the tab.

Walking down to the hot spring with Naruto Sasuke decided to see how much information he could get out of Naruto since the Hokage did say to tell him what was going on. "Naruto how was your mission?" Sasuke smirked as he noticed Naruto stiffen up.

"Well I spend two days getting to the needed village and two days there. Where I had to use every little bit of skill I picked up from Master Jiraiya. I had to flirt with a waitress to get her to be a good alibi in case I was noticed by anyone. I had to make her think I actually slept with her. Using varies of my vampire abilities and thanks to the alcohol I succeed. Keeping a clone with her at all times and using my true form while out watching and gathering the information. It took me two days to get all the information that I needed. I found out some disturbing news which is what granny is going to be talking to us about but I will wait to tell you that until we are alone where no one can hear us." Naruto smiled as he took Sasuke's hand.

"Okay how long did you want to stay at the hot spring? The heat makes me a little dizzy." Sasuke asked as he laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't think it is the heat that makes you so dizzy Sasuke. But I am ready…Achoo to go as well. Excuse me someone must be talking about me." Naruto smiled as he stood up and walked to the edge of the spring. Getting out he didn't turn his head when he heard a splash behind him.

Sasuke standing back up in the water grumbling to himself about he could not believe he lost his footing at the sight of Naruto's naked ass. 'Damn he has a nice one. Is it just my imagination or has Naruto developed more since I left? God damn it I am hard as a rock again think unpleasant thought um Sakura naked what nothing dame um Ino naked thank whatever god is out there.' Sasuke went to the back room where Naruto was already dressed and putting on some sort of necklace. 'What? did Naruto start to wear my necklace again? No it can't be that one has a blue stone on it. Damn it I was hoping.'

Naruto smiled as he kept his back to Sasuke as Sasuke dressed. "Let me know when you are ready to go." 'He has become a little more built that I thought.'

**Sasuke's house**

"Okay Naruto we are alone now so want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Sasuke finished making hot chocolate handing Naruto a cup.

"The attacks that we had faced against are not trying to destroy the village, but if they don't get what they want soon the attacks will be against the village we have four different villages working together on this." Naruto said trying to think of a way to put that they were the targets.

"Okay what are they after? And why would they go to such lengths to get it?" Sasuke asked confused and annoyed.

"Sit down first and you might want to put your cup down so you don't spill it all over the couch." Naruto said calmly.

"I am fine don't worry about me just tell me what you know." Sasuke glared at Naruto wanting to get this pain of an ass conversation over so he could try getting Naruto in a more romantic mood. Hopefully one where Naruto would be will to stay the night even if it is not in the same bed.

"Um okay. For some wired reason they are trying to capture you and me. They want us alive something to do with one of us taking out a valuable person that was some leader of a village they were in alliance with. I have no idea who is the one who is pulling the strings but so to speak you and I have extreme high bounties on our head but we have to brought to them alive. That is all I know." Naruto winced as he watched Sasuke spill his hot chocolate.

'I knew he was going to do that.'

"_**What do you expect he is an idiot after all he did ditch someone as special as you."**_

'Thanks Kyuubi.'

"Please tell me I heard you wrong." Sasuke said not bothering to look at the mess he made on the floor.

"I am afraid not Sasuke you heard me right that is why they are attacking us. Lady Tsunade will talk to us tomorrow about working out a plan on how to deal with this. But for tonight how about we just watch a movie and not worry about it. I don't want a stressful night I just want to relax." Naruto said knowing what Sasuke was going to say.

"**How can you not worry about it? We have four different villages after us and have a bounty on our heads and you just want to relax**." Sasuke turned his back while he was yelling not noticing Naruto roll his eyes and get up to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow Sasuke I am not dealing with this shit tonight meet me at the tower tomorrow at eight in the morning. Good night."

**Slam**

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke to reply he just walked out the door slamming it behind him and teleporting home.

"**Naruto wait. I'm sorry I just** don't know how to deal with this knowledge." Sasuke had ran to the door pulling it open hoping to stop Naruto from leaving only to realize it was too late. 'Damn it why am I such an idiot he was willing to stay and spend some quality time with me and I loose my fucken temper causing him to run off. Damn it to hell' Sasuke picked up his and Naruto's cups to wash noticing that Naruto didn't even drink half of his hot chocolate.

**Naruto's house.**

"God what a damn jerk. He knew I just wanted to relax and rest up after such a pain in the ass mission and he has to go and decide that he wants to act like he has a stick up his ass."

"_**I know kit but it is the way the moron works he is scared he knows that he is still on thin ice with the village and now he knows that some other enemy villages have put a bounty not only on his head but on the head of someone he is in love with. You would act the same if the situation was reversed."**_

'The situation is always reversed Kyuubi because I am your host. I am always on thin ice with the village elders and even more so since I was named Lady Tsunade's heir for the position of hokage. But you don't see me acting as if the village is at this moment going to fall because of me having a bounty on my head. it is nothing new to me and to Sasuke it shouldn't be either after all he had a bounty on his head for around two years maybe three years making everywhere in the fire lands was extremely dangerous to go. Hell we even had a bounty on him in the wind country."

"_**Even so kit it is only natural. How about make yourself a snack and watch a movie? Make yourself some caramel corn and some chocolate covered strawberries and some raspberry green tea and sit down and watch a comedy you know you still haven't watched 'Love Guru'. **_

"Sounds good to me but first thing I am going to do is get changed in to something more comfortable these clothes are getting a little annoying since they get a little tight in the lower region if you get my drift."

"_**Okay don't forget to bring a blanket out of the room to wrap up in."**_

'Right. Oh and thanks Kyuubi. For everything.'

"_**No problem kit."**_

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP I hope to have the next update done by Saturday night if not by then than hopefully by Sunday night. My little one is teething and she doesn't want to be put down so things are going a little slower than planned.**


	26. Options and Training

For some wired reason they are trying to capture you and me

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

For some wired reason they are trying to capture you and me. They want us alive something to do with one of us taking out a valuable person that was some leader of a village they were in alliance with. I have no idea who is the one who is pulling the strings but so to speak you and I have extreme high bounties on our head but we have to brought to them alive. That is all I know. Lady Tsunade will talk to us tomorrow about working out a plan on how to deal with this. But for tonight how about we just watch a movie and not worry about it. I don't want a stressful night I just want to relax.** How can you not worry about it? We have four different villages after us and have a bounty on our heads and you just want to relax. **I will see you tomorrow Sasuke I am not dealing with this shit tonight meet me at the tower tomorrow at eight in the morning. Good night

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 26

Options and training.

Naruto woke with the sun trailing in the open window. 'Man how the fuck does that window keep getting opened up? Wait a minute how did I get in to bed last night? I don't remember leaving the couch. I remember watching love guru and than putting in 'Joe Dirt' I think I fell asleep near the beginning.'

"_**Don't know kit. But it is six thirty you need to get up and get ready to meet the Hokage."**_

'Right thanks. I hate mornings.'

"_**So do I kit. You are too talkative in the morning." **_

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled as he walks in to bathroom to shower.

Seven forty-five.

"Naruto listen about last night…" Sasuke started as soon as Naruto showed up.

"I am not interested about last night Sasuke I just want to get today over with so I can go home and be alone." Naruto snapped as he knocked on the door.

"_**A little harsh kit. Don't you think so?"**_

'Maybe a little harsh but he of all people should know not to push my buttons when I am stressed. And blowing up at me more like punched my buttons. He should know by now I hate mornings and trying to talk about something that will just piss me off because I have to explain it to him makes it even more annoying.' Naruto snapped at Kyuubi.

"Come in."

"Morning Hokage." Naruto muttered as he walked in and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Morning." Sasuke bit out fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well Naruto did you tell Sasuke what is going on?" Tsunade asked taken back by Naruto's grumpy mood.

"Yes I updated him with the information I have received." Naruto closed his eyes trying to get rid of an annoying pain in his left eye.

"Okay since we know the basics on which villages are against us and what they are after though there reasons on why are still very vague we need a plan on how to deal with this without any one ending up hurt. But how is the hard part." Tsunade decided to get right down to business since Naruto's mood just seemed to be getting worst.

"What options do we have Hokage?" Naruto spoke out before Sasuke could get a word in.

"Well we have three as of this moment since the counsel doesn't know yet." Tsunade said as her eyes fell on Sasuke who was glaring at the ground trying to burn a hole in it.

"Well what are the options that we have?" Naruto noticing Sasuke acting like he is trying to glare a hole in the floor but in reality he is looking at him from the side.

"Well option number one is to wait for them to attack and end up fighting causing a war against all of the villages involved. Number two is try to have you both hide out which most likely would have the same result as the first. Number three is to have the **both of you **act like you turn yourselves in and find out more in-depth detail. But the down side is even with your hidden talents you might not be able to save yourselves." Tsunade stressed that both of them would have to do it for that one to work.

"Not real good options is it Hokage? Why have you not told the elders about what is going on?" Sasuke spoke up for the first time.

"No the options are not good but they are better than what the elders will give you they will have you both, banished or put to death. Most likely it would be death." Tsunade winced knowing that if the counsel knew they would without hesitation have Naruto put to death. They want him out and it would be even better if they could find a way to sentence him to death.

Naruto winced as well knowing that they would indeed kill him if it were left up to them they would have killed him when he failed to bring Sasuke home when he had left.

"No matter how we look at it we are royally screwed." Sasuke muttered.

"I will give you both the day to think this over report back here tomorrow with your mutual decision. Dismissed...Oh and Naruto do me a favor and get the stick out of your ass or get laid." Tsunade didn't need to look up to know Naruto gave her the bird as the door shut behind him.

Sasuke remained silent as he walked beside Naruto until they were out of the tower and on the streets of the village.

'Naruto. Can you train me some more today? I know I upset you yesterday and I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it just came as a shock to me to hear that coming from you and with everything Orochimaru made me do and with me not really having any real memories of it I don't know whether I was the one who killed that person or not but it scares me. I react with anger when I am scared you know that." Sasuke said hoping Naruto would understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah I will give you some training today but I would be able to spend a lot of time training today. And as for the fact that Orochimaru might have made you kill that person I doubt it." Naruto muttered as he started walking towards training grounds number twenty five.

"Why do you doubt it?" Sasuke asked confused

"Because if it was you killing him while you were with Orochimaru they would not be after me as well. They would only want you. But speaking of Orochimaru did you kill his assistant as well? Um Kabuto I think his name was?" Naruto asked remembering slightly of the feel of charka before he left the Kage's office when someone was. "Um no he wasn't there. Why do you ask?" Sasuke now more than a little confused.

"Because I have a feeling that he may have been in the village I was in. not to sure though. Any way's lets get training. Since from the looks of things you have mastered the energy control well enough to learn how to fight with just vampire energy. No charka understand." Naruto formed shadow clone without using charka to make his point clear.

Nodding Sasuke did the same "now what?"

"Now we spar without using any charka." Naruto said allowing Sasuke to make the first move.

Sasuke caused his shadow clones to attack Naruto head on while he himself was working on how to use Chidori with out using charka. Not paying attention to Naruto and his clones cause Sasuke to get hit in the jaw by one of Naruto's clones.  
"You need to keep your focus Sasuke otherwise your going to get hurt. Don't worry about trying Chidori right now. Chidori is a pure charka move you won't be able to use it with out using charka the same goes for my rasengan. Focus on moves that require energy and charka mixed." Naruto did a more simple form of a water Jutsu much like the moves people use form the village hidden in the mist. Successfully trapping Sasuke making him use more energy to free himself.

**Half hour later.**

"Naruto I don't think I can keep this up my vision is becoming foggy." Sasuke said before clasping to his knees.

Naruto called the attack off and walked to where Sasuke was. "Easy Sasuke your energy is just low and the reason your vision clouded was because you're trying to force yourself not to use charka and without charka your body feeds on your energy even though it is not human energy it is vampire energy." Naruto helped Sasuke in to a standing position.

"Then why do you want me to only focus my vampire energy? Will I get stronger as time goes on?" Sasuke said letting his mind open up more now.

"Straight comes in many forms. But yes you will get better soon but for now I am going to show you a trick when your energy starts to run low like that. Here bite my neck. The blood with replenish your energy as long as you have a person to feed off of you have unlimited power." Naruto said tipping his head to the side.

"But I have never feed like this what if I take too much?" Sasuke said worried that he could kill Naruto.

"I can control my blood flow you will later on learn how to control it. But for now you don't have to worry about me I will stop you before you can even make me even a little bit dizzy." Naruto slowly brought his hand up to Sasuke's face guiding his mouth down to his neck.

"If you are sure." Sasuke sank his fang in to Naruto's neck slowly started drinking the blood.

"enough." Naruto said after a few minutes. Turning around letting Sasuke see that he was just fine.

"Amazing. How are you able to control your blood flow so perfectly? You said that I would learn how to do that when can I learn that?" Sasuke smile and started to lean towards Naruto to kiss him.

"It took me two years of training to learn how to control my blood flow. It will most likely take you as long as it did me. I will start training you in that after you are much more in control of your vampire blood lines. Right now you are still gaining your form." Naruto smiled and leaned in to the kiss.

Before long Naruto found himself laying on the ground under Sasuke as there lips continued to connect and one of Sasuke's hands found their way up Naruto's shirt and the other found there way down Naruto's pants, Effectively pulling his pants down to his knees and slowly started to jerk Naruto off.

Naruto knew that if he didn't stop Sasuke soon they would go all the way but Naruto couldn't bring himself to say stop.

A crash of thunder was heard just above them snapping Naruto out of the daze he was in. "Sasuke stop we are going to get soaked if we don't get home fast. Sasuke stop please. Please stop." Naruto finally got Sasuke to stop. Both were hard and their eye's held lust and desire in them.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to well um I didn't mean to ….." Sasuke tried to explain himself but Naruto cut him off by kissing him

"I know we both just go crazy with our needs and desires with each other when we kiss. Let's get back to the village now before we both get soaked" Naruto said after shutting Sasuke up with a hard kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke made there way to the village when it started to pour Naruto and Sasuke started to run Sasuke ran towards his house and Naruto ran towards his own apartment.

"_**Kit what are you doing?"**_

'Getting where it is dry. What does it look like?"

"_**It looks like your trying to ditch your boyfriend so you can avoid getting in to the bed with him."**_

'Your point?'

"_**I don't have one. Just stating the obvious. But the Hokage did tell you to get laid."**_

'No she said to pull the stick out of my ass or get laid. As of right now despite the pain in the lower area I rather pull the stick out of my ass.'

"_**Because you're scared?"**_

'No it is because I don't feel like I am ready to go that far with him.'

"_**Right watch where you are going kit."**_

'Thanks.'

Naruto narrowly avoided hitting a pole that was outside his home.

"Damn now I am going to take a hot shower. Than fix me something to eat." Naruto spoke to himself as he noticed that he was dripping water everywhere.

**With Sasuke.**

"Ung man I am soaked hey Naruto want to barrow my clothes and take a shower? Naruto?" Sasuke turned around noticing for the first time that Naruto wasn't behind him. 'Damn he must have gone home. Well it was much closer than my place I should have thought about it.' Sasuke scolded himself as he walked to the bathroom to warm up. 'After I shower I will just teleport over to his house so I can talk to him. I should have done that instead of running through the village.'

"**Ah Shit a little too hot**." Sasuke screamed out when the hot water hit him in the face. After the shower was over with Sasuke dressed and teleported over to Naruto's house.

**With Naruto**

"Man nothing like a steaming hot shower to warm up the bones. Hey Kyuubi how about we watch 'Men in Black' tonight? Since my other plans seemed to be destroyed by the storm." Naruto spoke out loud changing in to his dry clothes.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Hang on a minute. Damn who the hell would be out in a storm like this?" Naruto asked out loud as he walked to the door. "Sasuke? I thought you went home." Naruto asked surprised to see Sasuke standing there and actually dry with all the rain pouring down.

"I did go home but decided to come to you since you didn't follow me like I thought you were going to. We still have to talk about what we are going to tell the Hokage in the morning. Who were you talking to?" Sasuke looked around feeling for any other charka signature but not feeling any.

"I was talking to Kyuubi and why did you expect me to follow you? My place is closer." Naruto rolled his eyes and when to fix some tea.

"I don't know I guess I just expected you to follow me like you used to." Sasuke felt bad about assuming that Naruto would start acting like a lost puppy like he used to.

"I am different now you should know that you have tasted my blood and you know the hell I went through. Here have some raspberry green tea I don't have any chocolate left I used all that last night." Naruto handed Sasuke the cup and set about moving to make something to eat.

"Yeah I know. I just wish I didn't know the amount of pain you had to endure when I left. Were you able to block what knowledge I gained or something?" Sasuke asked while helping Naruto set the table for two.

"Yeah I can control it the same way I control my blood flow. Why do you ask?" Naruto jumped back as the oil in the meat started to pop and hit his left arm right above the wrist.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" Sasuke dropped his plate and grabbed his own left arm right above the wrist.

"You didn't answer my question Sasuke why do you ask if I can control the memories you got?" Naruto pretended not to notice Sasuke freak out about the pain on his wrist. But winced when Sasuke stepped on a peace of broken glass from the plate falling.

"Oh I um asked because I didn't gain any knowledge of before I left or after I returned." Sasuke sat down using his healing abilities to heal is foot.

"Oh well here is dinner Sasuke sorry I haven't gone shopping yet I had planed to do that today."

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP. I hope to have the next chapter up by the 1****st**** of August no promises though my little one is teething. **


	27. Paths we choose

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Naruto did you tell Sasuke what is going on? Yes I updated him with the information I have received. since we know the basics on which villages are against us and what they are after though there reasons on why are still very vague we need a plan on how to deal with this without any one ending up hurt. But how is the hard part. What are the options? Option number one is to wait for them to attack and end up fighting causing a war against all of the villages involved. Number two is try to have you both hide out which most likely would have the same result as the first. Number three is to have the **both of you **act like you turn yourselves in and find out more in-depth detail. But the down side is even with your hidden talents you might not be able to save yourselves. No the options are not good but they are better than what the elders will give you they will have you both, banished or put to death. Most likely it would be death. I will give you both the day to think this over report back here tomorrow with your mutual decision. Naruto do me a favor and get the stick out of your ass or get laid. Speaking of Orochimaru did you kill his assistant as well? No he wasn't there.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

Chapter 27

**Paths we choose.**

Sasuke woke up by rolling off the couch the next morning. Looking around he realized that he fell asleep at Naruto's watching TV last night and Naruto must have put a blanket on him before going to sleep himself. Listening he realized that the shower was running. 'Damn I hate those types of dreams I hate remembering that I saw the cut healing on Naruto's wrist when Neji first broke up with him. I wonder if my dreams mean something or if it is just my memories. I wonder if I could take a small look at his wrist with out him noticing. I think I will try. Lets see right now Naruto is in the shower so I will see if he has anything for breakfast for me to make us. Damn his couch is hard either that I fell asleep sitting up. Ah we have eggs and ham I think I saw some potato's in that cabinet yesterday. Yep great I can make a good breakfast for us.' Sasuke smiled to himself as he got started on breakfast.

'Damn even that cold water didn't help. Go figure. It is only November I don't go in to heat until around January. I royally hate wet dreams they get to real for my taste. Why can't I just be like a normal boy and have semi wet dreams? What is cooking? Oh I forgot Sasuke was here. Damn and I forgot to bring in my clothes.'

"_**Don't worry kit he is preoccupied with from the smell of things potatoes so I doubt he will notice you. So just run from the bathroom to the bedroom."**_

'Right thanks.' Naruto ran to his bedroom to dress.

"Good morning Sasuke. Wow you really went all out in making breakfast. I didn't even know I had Potatoes that is a surprise. Thank you." Naruto smiled as he walked towards Sasuke and planted a kiss on Sasuke's check purposely missing the mouth to avoid either one of them getting side tracked. Sasuke smiled and took the time to look Naruto up and down he noticed that Naruto was wearing a dark blue shirt with the words 'I'm sorry did I look interested? Well I'm not.' And a pair of black jeans that hugged his butt like they was made for him.

"Naruto do you have a pair of clothes I could wear today? I didn't mean to stay the night." Sasuke decided that Naruto looked hot then hell in the clothes he chose to wear today.

"Yeah I have some you can use today. I will go get them. While you finish up after breakfast you can go take a shower and get dressed and I will do the dishes. Sound good?" Naruto smiled as he finished setting the table.

"Yeah sounds good. But don't you want me to help with the dishes? I am the one who made the mess." Sasuke asked taking a hopefully unnoticeable look at Naruto's wrist. Seeing if he can spot any scratches or scars.

"No I can do them. Besides if we wait to long we will be late to meet up with the Hokage. What are you looking at my wrist for?" Naruto asked much to Sasuke's dislike Naruto had noticed him looking.

'Damn it. How the fuck am I supposed to explain that I am worried that he might be cutting himself?' "Well um I was just looking that's all." Sasuke said softly not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"Quit lying to me Sasuke the one thing that could honestly cause me to breakup with you is you being untruthful to me on anything even something small. I hate liars. Now want to try again? Or just tell me the damn truth before I get pissed off at you?" Naruto allowed the anger to show in his eyes to let Sasuke know he was not kidding.

"Okay sorry it's just well I remember when Neji first broke up with you. You had a thin cut healing on your wrist and I was worried that you were cutting yourself as a way to ease your pain. Kind of like how I used to till you beat the shit out of me. But I guess I am worried that you might still be doing that. And well I had a nightmare last night and it really bothered me that I never looked to see if you were cutting before I wanted to make sure that it is only a dream and will remain that way. I am sorry for lying I just hate the fact that I know if you are cutting I have really no way of stopping you." Sasuke looked down and noticed some water fall on to the ground then realized that he was crying.

Naruto smiled "No Sasuke I am not cutting and the cut on my wrist you saw was actually a cut from when you and I were sparing earlier that day. You got me on the wrist but I didn't notice it till I was getting home and it was already starting to heal slowly. The sun block keeps me from healing at my normal rate it will actually speed up your healing process but because mine is much faster than yours it slows mine down. I remember feeling your fear about it when I fed off you but it didn't dawn on me to let you know what it was. Sorry about that." Naruto hugged Sasuke around the waist as he finished cooking the eggs.

"I just worry about you. And with you blocking the memories about what has happened since I returned I was kind of worried." Sasuke fixed both plates as he spoke.

"I can handle myself Sasuke but it is nice to know that someone else is trying to keep an eye on me as well. I don't mean to worry you or anyone else I just have a habit of doing things by myself and not having anyone to help me so I do naturally ask. Now eat before your breakfast gets cold." Naruto smirked to himself 'he said he is worried about me but I also worry about him. '

"_**That's love for you kit."**_

'Yeah well loves a bitch.'

"_**Life's a bitch than you marry one."**_

'Not a chance in hell I have no attention to marry a damn woman. They only cause problems.'

Knock. Knock.

"Now who could that be at seven thirty in the fucken morning?" Naruto said out loud looking at Sasuke who paused as he was getting ready to head in to the bathroom. Naruto waved him on as he opened the door.

"Kiba? What is wrong?" Naruto noticed that Kiba was tear stricken in the face.

"Hinata 'hic' kicked 'hic' me 'hic' out." Kiba cried against Naruto's shirt.

'This proves my point on women cause problems.' "Kiba why would she do that?"

"I don't 'hic' know. Last 'hic' night 'hic' everything 'hic' was fine 'hic' and when 'hic we 'hic' woke up 'I got in 'hic' the shower and when 'hic' I got 'hic out she 'hic' started to 'hic yell at 'hic' me and then 'hic told 'hic' me to get 'hic' out and 'hic' not 'hic' come back 'hic' I don't know 'hic' what I 'hic' did." Kiba continued to cry on Naruto not noticing that Naruto picked him up and brought him to the couch sitting down with him in his lap.

"Maybe she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed? I got an appointment with the Hokage in a half hour but how about I swing by your place after I get done and try to talk to her? She has never been upset with me so maybe I can find out what is wrong or use my enhanced skills if nothing else." Naruto slowly rubbed Kiba's back trying to calm him down while trying to ignore the death glare being sent at Kiba from Sasuke since Kiba was still on his lap.

"Um okay 'hic' but what if 'hic' she yells 'at' you 'hic' to?" Kiba was slowly trying to calm him self down.

"I can deal with her yelling at me. It would be the first time so I might faint. But no worries. Can I get you anything?" Naruto asked now that Kiba was calming down a bit as Sasuke sat across from them still glaring.

"Yeah if Hinata won't 'hic' let me come home can you please take 'hic' Akamaru in till I find another place to 'hic' stay?" Kiba was calm enough now to notice that he was in Naruto's lap. Blushing slightly as he shifted off of Naruto.

"Yeah I can take in Akamaru and you can stay here too. I won't put my friend on the streets. Believe it." Naruto chose to ignore the death glare sent by Sasuke again.

"I couldn't stay here I wouldn't have a place to sleep and no offence but the couch is not comfy enough to sleep on all the time." Kiba noticed Sasuke glaring at him.

"Yes you could. You have shared a bed with me on missions that didn't bother you so why would sharing a bed with me now bother you?" Naruto continued to focus on Kiba he was so going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind on the way to the tower.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kiba asked still a little worried about Sasuke glaring at him.

"Yes. And don't worry about whether Hinata will take you back or not I will talk to her. Also don't worry about the glare Sasuke keeps shooting you. I thought he would trust me enough not to cheat on him I guess I was wrong. But I got to go I will be late if I don't." Naruto stood up putting on his combat boots while Sasuke tried to get some words to come out of his mouth but he seemed to have lost his voice.

They were arriving at the tower when Sasuke's mouth finally got his voice back

"Naruto wait about the glares I was shooting him, it's not that I don't trust you it is more that well I guess I am well…." Sasuke was shut up by Naruto putting his hand to his lips

"We will talk about that on the way to Hinata's and Kiba's but right now we are already late for our meeting and I don't want to be any later." Naruto said as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Knock. Knock.

"**Come in"**

"Sorry we are late Hokage. I had an unexpected visitor show up at the last minute very upset and you know me." Naruto smiled as he lightly bowed.

"Good morning Hokage." Sasuke spoke out with a bit of hesitation in his voice but yet also happiness.

'Someone got laid I take it.' "Well let's get right down to the point have you two made your choice?" Tsunade spoke softly looking more at Naruto than Sasuke.

"Yes! Though the risks are great no matter what we chose we feel the safest for the village should be our main concern as ninja's of Hidden Leaf. So we choose to act like we turn ourselves in to try to find out more in-depth detail and if possible end this threat to our village. You know as well as we do this might not go peacefully either way. And I won't hesitate to kill everyone who threatens my village after all I am the sixth Hokage." Naruto spoke not blinking or bating an eyelash.

Sasuke stood there frozen in shock he had not known that Naruto was already named the sixth Hokage.

"So when do we head out to meet our enemies that put a bounty on our heads?" Naruto spoke with a deeper voice than either Sasuke or Tsunade was used to. Tsunade knew that Naruto was slightly calling on his vampire form. But Sasuke wondered if it was the fox talking.

"You both leave at dusk tomorrow. Take today to get the supplies that you need and rest today get everything off your guys' chest just in case." Tsunade spoke with soft tears in her eyes. Standing up and giving Naruto a big hug. "Both of you come by sometime tomorrow and get some sun block I am going to make some that will last longer than the normal stuff. Dismissed." Tsunade spoke turning her back so they couldn't see her cry.

"We will be okay don't worry granny. I will be back to claim my place as sixth Hokage. Believe it." Naruto smiled as he left. Dodging the book that went flying at his head.

Sasuke stood outside the door watching the way Naruto dodged the book with ease.

"Wow your reflexes are really good or you're used to her throwing things at you." Sasuke commented as they walked down the steps.

"Both actually I am very used to her throwing books and bottles at my head when I call her granny. But my reflexes are extremely good since I am a ninja. But as for our conversation earlier. I know you are a possessive type, but you should know that I would not cheat on you Sasuke and you know that Kiba is straight. So there is no reason to be possessive or jealous. Also you knew as well as I did that I would not be here so he would have my bed to himself." Naruto spoke softly and gently as they walked to Kiba's home.

"Yeah I know you won't cheat on me. But I know both you and Kiba go in to heat at the same time. I guess I am worried that if he is there and you both need release you might not consider it cheating with me since you didn't consider sleeping with others while you're in heat with Neji. Also since you admitted that you and Kiba both have been together before I guess it just naturally scares me." Sasuke looked at the ground as they walked.

"I know but I just want you to trust me. After all I know you're not Neji. Most of the time I am grateful that your not." Naruto started to head up the steps to Kiba and Hinata's apartment.

Knock. Knock.

"Hang on a minute. N Naruto w what are y you d doing h here?" Hinata asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Well two reasons actually. One I was told the other day you wanted to see me about something really important but the rain storm yesterday caused me to delay my plans to visit. And well two Kiba showed up at my place saying that you kicked him out he said he didn't even know what he did wrong. So I was hoping to find out so I can let the mutt know." Naruto said acknowledging the hormone imbalance sent that filled the air. Glancing at Sasuke he knew he was not the only one who noticed it.

"I see w well b both have t to d do w with the s same t thing actually. I h haven't been f feeling well l lately and I got a p pregnancy test d done I f found o out two d days ago t that I am p pregnant and I d don't know h how t to tell k Kiba. I c can't control my m moods and t today everything j just set me off. Between morning s sickness and not being able t to smell m my favorite f foods and his l loud voice s so early in t the morning. I really didn't m mean it. Honest I j just don't know w what to do." Hinata started to cry and Naruto put his arms around her hugging her close.

"Hinata. I can understand that and I think if you just tell Kiba he would understand. If you want I can tell him to try to quite down in the mornings. But you should be the one to tell him about you carrying his child. Aren't you happy Hinata?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Yeah I am happy. B but what if I d don't m make a g good mother?" Hinata asked nervously

"I think you will make a great mom. You are so sweet and caring. You love without holding back. You give all of your heart not just a small bit. I have no doubt in my mind you will be a perfect mom. To be honest if I actually ever decide to marry a woman I hope she is a sweet and loving as you are.

"N Naruto there is s something e else as well." Hinata cried against his shirt.

"What is it?" Naruto softly stroked her hair.

"On my l last mission I w was well I w was r raped. K Kiba knows but I don't know if t the baby is h his or the one w who raped m me." Hinata cried harder in to Naruto's shirt.

"Ouch. Hinata if the baby was the one who raped you would you kill it?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"N no I couldn't I d don't care if it w was rape t the child is still a l living person inside m me." Hinata said startled by the question.

"Then why do you think Kiba would care. Kiba values life as much as you and I do he knows that every life is precious. I will personally kick his ass if he even asks you to kill it. Believe it. Hinata no matter how you look at it you're that baby's mother and the one who raped you is nothing more than a sperm donor. You and Kiba must have been wanting kids since they normally make female ninja's block their ovaries to prevent this from happening only acceptation is if the ninja is trying to start a family." Naruto hugged her comforting.

"T thank y you n Naruto. Y you a always know w what t to say." Hinata smiled as she looked Naruto in the face happier than before. "C can y you tell Kiba to c come h home?"

"Yeah I will tell him. oh just to let you know I am leaving the village for a while I am going to give Kiba my apartment key so if you two need any time apart you won't have to stress on where he went okay." Naruto hugged her again "Oh and congratulations Hinata." Naruto and Sasuke both left together.

"Wow that is going to be hell for both of them but I am glad they are keeping the baby. Know what I mean?" Sasuke asked as he walked at Naruto's side holding Naruto's hand.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I know Hinata is strong enough to heal with this baby and use it as a way to keep going and Kiba is very much against abortion. So I know he won't even suggest it to her. But we best go get packed how about after we get done we meet at Ichiraku's about oh say two thirty since it is already one fifteen? Maybe go on a little date and see where things go from there?" Naruto suggested softly against Sasuke's neck.

"Sounds great to me. But instead of meeting at Ichiraku's how about I pick you up at your place at two fifteen I want to take you somewhere more special." Sasuke glanced at the sky smiling to himself as he noticed that the sky was clouded.

"Okay. I will see you then. Bye Sasuke." Naruto gave Sasuke a hard kiss on the lips and took off running. Sasuke smiled as took off running himself since he had a lot of things to do in the next hour.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP. I hope to be able to update by the 5****th**** of August. Can't promise but will try.**


	28. Dating and Seducing

**sorry about being a little late getting this chapter up.**

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Take today to get the supplies that you need and rest today get everything off your guys' chest just in case. Maybe go on a little date and see where things go from there? Instead of meeting at Ichiraku's how about I pick you up at your place at two fifteen I want to take you somewhere more special.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Warning this chapter has a lemon in it. If you don't like than don't read. **

Chapter 28

**Dating and Seducing **

At exactly two fifteen Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. "Wow why are you always so prompt? I admit at times it is nice but other times it is annoying. I am not fully done packing just yet." Naruto answered the door turned around and walked back to his room knowing Sasuke would follow as he spoke.

"I can wait love. If you want I will help you." Sasuke offered.

"No I am almost done. I just need to go buy some more weapons. Before we leave tomorrow. Let me get changed and I will be ready to go." Naruto zipped up his pack as he spoke.

"Okay Naruto I am going to be in the living room." Sasuke didn't wait for a response as he walked away. 'Best if I give him some privacy. To make sure he is not uncomfortable.'

"Okay I am ready so where are we going?" Naruto was eager to find out.

"You will find out when we get there. Relax love I think you will like it." Sasuke smirked as Naruto nodded.

"Wow Sasuke this place is very expensive are you sure you want to bring me here?" Naruto asked nervously as he noticed that it was the restaurant that the Hyuuga clan owned. 'with Hinata's farther threatening to kill me and Neji if we are caught near each other and it doesn't help the fact that I know that Neji often was forced to help out what would happen if we meet up in here even if it is very noticeable that I am on a date with Sasuke would the threat still stand?'

"_**Relax kit if the Hyuuga try's anything the Hokage will know about it and he will be killed. For daring to mess with the sixth Hokage. So relax and enjoy dinner if Sasuke treats you good than give him a treat tonight. If you get what I mean."**_

'Pervert. But thanks.'

"You okay Naruto? Is something wrong with this place? I have wanted to try it but haven't had the chance. If you don't like the food we can go somewhere else but don't worry if it is only the price that bothers you I am paying for this date after all." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips.

Smiling Naruto said "yes everything is okay. No nothing is wrong with the place I just didn't think you would want to spend that kind of money on me you know how I can eat."

"It is fine I assure you. Let's go in love." Sasuke said smoothly. Praying that Neji is here to see them together so close. 'hopefully if Neji and Hinata's farther see us together here the good for nothing ass will stop threatening Naruto I am sick of removing those threats from Naruto's door and apartment floor every fucken morning. If this doesn't get it in to his fucken head I will be letting the Hokage know about the letters I will in fact show her them. Also hopefully Neji will get the hint, He is mine now and I won't give him back ever.'

The waiter greeted them and seated them very nervously.

"Wow is his problem?" Naruto asked as the waiter walked away

Sasuke shrugged and smirked as he saw both Neji and Hiashi Hyuuga talking to the waiter that seated them. 'Luckily Naruto can't see them. Neji looks pissed and hurt and Hiashi is smiling at me. God with him smiling at me is creepy.' Sasuke smirked even harder as he noticed Neji heading towards them. Luckily his face was covered by the menu.

"Hi you two nice to see you both I guess I am your waiter tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" Neji forced his voice to be nice as he spoke to them knowing his uncle could hear everything that he said.

"A bottle of your best wine would be nice." Sasuke spoke smoothly giving Neji a friendly smile. Though it was totally fake and Neji knew it.

"Sure would you two like any appetizers with that?" Neji prayed his voice was even.

"Naruto have you ever tried the mozzarella fondue?" Sasuke asked smiling at Naruto very sexily.

"No I haven't. I actually never ate here myself." Naruto replied, softly smiling than going back to the menu.

"Is it any good Neji surely you have tried it?" Sasuke continued to look at the menu.

"Yes I think it is the best we got here. Though instead of the rye bread I would suggest white but that is me I don't like rye bread." Neji answered truthfully.

"I think we will take you up on your suggestion Neji and thank you." Sasuke said politely. Receiving a smile from Naruto.

"Okay I will get that in and get you both the wine and if you two are ready when I get back let me know." Neji left trying not to scream because he lost the best thing in his life back to the Uchiha.

**As dinner ended**.

"Wow dinner was amazing and desert was even better. Thank you for a great time" Naruto smiled as he stood up to leave with Sasuke. Sasuke moved extremely fast so he was standing right in front of Naruto and kissing him with as much passion as he could, knowing that both Hiashi and Neji could see them. After the two pulled apart Naruto leaned on Sasuke for support as they turned to leave.

"Keep the change Neji." Sasuke said giving Neji a ten dollar tip. As they passed him with his arms wrapped around Naruto.

"Um thanks Sasuke. Oh Sasuke I wish you and Naruto the best." Neji turned and walked in to the back not getting to see the look of shock on Sasuke's face and the smile on Naruto's.

"Let's get going shall we my love?" Sasuke spoke smoothly as he started to guide Naruto to the door.

"Sure now what do you want to do Sasuke?" Naruto continued to stay wrapped around him as they walked towards the Uchiha district.

"I know you used to love to watch the sunset and watch the stars come out. So I figured we could go do that on the roof top of my place since we would have the perfect view. I can bring up some blankets and something to drink so we can relax and enjoy it together. If you have anything else you rather do then tell me we can do that." Sasuke said noticing Kiba and Hinata in a lovers embrace.

"That actually sounds perfect to me. I didn't think you had such a romantic side." Naruto smiled also noticing the two in such a strong embrace.

"I do have my moments love." Sasuke smiled noticing the clouds had started to go away. 'Perfect by sunset the clouds should be completely gone.'

Naruto went up to the rooftop with the blankets as Sasuke got the drinks. Sasuke decided to bring up some grapes, strawberries melted chocolate and whip cream while he was at it. 'Might as well get ride of the stuff since we don't know how long we will be gone and on the plus side it would be very romantic.' Sasuke smiled as he brought up the items.

"Sasuke I didn't think you would bring up this stuff too." Naruto said shocked as he stood to help Sasuke put the items down.

"Well it accrued to me that I need to get rid of things that will spoil since we don't know how long we will be gone. So I thought why not have something to snack on while watching the show." Sasuke knew Naruto was a little skeptical but he was being truthful.

"Okay well sit down the sun will be setting soon babe." Naruto snuggled against Sasuke.

Two hours later found both of them in an extremely heated make out session. Sasuke's hand tracing every part of Naruto's uncovered chest. Naruto's black shirt forgotten off to the side. Naruto's hands tangled in the raven hair as their tongues battled for dominate. "Sasuke." Naruto gasped out.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked dread feeling him that Naruto would say that he didn't want to go all the way tonight.

"We should move this in to a bedroom. We can be caught by an ANBU and I really don't want that. Knowing them they would take pictures and try to black mail us." Naruto hugged Sasuke closer as he spoke.

Smiling Sasuke nodded as he stood up pulling Naruto to his feet as well. Leading Naruto down to his bedroom. Softly pushing Naruto on to the bed Sasuke straddled him as he began to kiss and nip Naruto's body. He couldn't get enough of the strawberry taste, the lavender smell. He wanted to make Naruto feel wonderful to make sure he made Naruto forget all his former lovers forever.

He took one of Naruto's nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping as he pinched the other. Naruto moaned as Sasuke grinned up at him as he switched sides, sending pleasant shivers all through Naruto's body. Naruto arched off the bed slightly, brushing the rest of his body against Sasuke.

His fingers grasp at the sheets and Sasuke. He could feel his erection straining in his pants. Sasuke placed gentle kisses all over his chest as he moved down his stomach, his tongue teased around Naruto's bellybutton and tattoo.

"Ah Sasuke!" Sasuke's fingers ghosted over his sides as the raven haired boy licked and kissed down his toned stomach to the top of his pants again. He looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkling in the low lights of his room.

He didn't say anything but he grinned as he began to undo Naruto's tight pants, his fingers lightly touching the bare skin above them.

Sasuke pulled out the engorged member, it standing proud and throbbing with a few drops of pre-cum at the head. Naruto watched as Sasuke licked away the liquid, flicking his tongue over the slit.

The simple touch was wonderful Naruto bit his lip. Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke locked his mouth around the swollen pink head and gave it a gentle suck.

Naruto made a few soft noises as the other boy's warm mouth continued to engulf him. He tongued the vein underneath as he took all of Naruto in his mouth.

The blond boy felt his whole body tense as Sasuke slowly pulled his mouth away, licking and sucking. It felt so good.

Sasuke started drawing a finger up and down Naruto's length. His eyes were glazed over with desire, an unfulfilled craving for his blond beneath him. It was strong enough that he could almost taste it.

"You don't have to do this," Sasuke said knowing he would regret it if Naruto wasn't ready and he didn't ask.

"It's okay Sasuke I want this as well. I have wanted it for a while now but I wouldn't let myself give in to my desires too quickly."

Sasuke took him in his mouth again and again, gradually speeding up as Naruto moaned showing that he enjoy it. He fisted the sheets and Sasuke's hair as the raven began to work him to a climax.

Naruto was moaning and sweating, his hair was sticking to his face while the rest seemed to become even more wavy and unruly than before. His mouth was open and his head was buried back in the pillows as he thrashed around.

Sasuke knew Naruto was close and he pulled off one final time, giving the tip a gentle kiss and a "not yet."

"Ah?" Naruto moaned, a little disappointed that Sasuke's mouth was gone.

Without too much of a pause, Sasuke started ridding himself and Naruto of their clothes. His fingers hooked under Naruto's waist band of his pants, pulling them to his knees and then to his ankles, pausing to remove the shoes.

His member thanked him for releasing it. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the insides of Naruto's creamy thighs, tasting the smooth skin as he propped the legs up.

Naruto moaned loudly as he grabbed at Sasuke, drawing him back to his lips. He could taste himself in Sasuke's mouth, his erection still coated in Sasuke's saliva. He wanted more.

Sasuke stopped kissing as he pulled a bottle of lube out of the bed stand drawer. Coating his shaft with the lube as he planting a gentle kiss to Naruto's lips as he made ready to move again.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders as one of Sasuke's hands trailed down his body and between his legs. He gave the aching member a gentle squeeze before moving further.

His finger teased around the outside of the tight ring of muscles that made up Naruto's anus as he continued kissing him deeply. He slipped his finger in a little way.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as Sasuke slowly began to pump his finger in and out, shocked at the amount of desire that raced through him as Sasuke started increasing the distance each time he slipped his finger in. the desire Naruto was feeling just grew when Sasuke slid a second finger in and began to stretch and scissor him.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed, kissing Naruto as deeply as he could, continuing to massage his tongue and parts of his mouth.

Naruto's body shivered some when Sasuke withdrew his fingers and teased around his entrance again. The rest of his fingers lightly scraped Naruto's ass cheeks, electrifying his skin and leaving a burning sensation in his wake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked as he spread Naruto's legs, positioning himself at his entrance. He wasn't sure what he would do if Naruto said 'no.'

"Yes, I'm sure." Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again as he slid in to the hilt in the amazingly tight hole.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. Naruto nodded, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke nuzzled him and pulled out slowly. He pushed in a little differently and suddenly Naruto was seeing stars. Sasuke hit is prostrate dead on. His whole body shivered at the sensation.

"D do that again," he moaned, his head buried back in Sasuke's pillows. Sasuke just smirked as he thrust in again.

Naruto was wiggling underneath him, trying to recreate the feeling again. Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

He propped up better, thrusting his cock into Naruto's ass, the skin making a wet slapping sound on contact. He grabbed Naruto's legs and put them up over his shoulders for better entrance holding them as he continued pounding into him before changing positions again. "God's Naruto how the hell do you always stay so damn tight?" Sasuke groaned.

He increased his speed, hitting Naruto's sweet spot again and again. He knew like this, they weren't going to last too much longer. He pressed against Naruto's chest as his legs wrapped around his waist.

His hand reached between them and began to stroke Naruto's member, the pre-cum making it easier to pump as he fingered the slit with his thumb.

They were both beginning to sweat heavily, their breath becoming sharper.

Naruto was moaning loudly as Sasuke grunted into his neck. His thrusts were becoming erratic as Naruto's nails scraped his skin, leaving long pink trails.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" he called out as he came onto their stomach and chests, his back arched off the bed. "Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled out as his hot seed released into the younger boy, filling the entrance up and leaking out onto the sheets in bursts. He gave a few more thrusts before he rested against Naruto, breathing heavily and smiling.

Sasuke kissed his neck and squeezed him a little closer. He didn't care how wet with sweat and cum they were, right now he just wanted to hold his boyfriend close.

**Well there it is I hope you all like the lemon I put in. I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update ASAP. I hope to be able to update by the 10****th**** of August. Can't promise but will try.**


	29. Beat around the Bush

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

I had to redue part of this chapter it was pointed out to me that I had messed up on some of the wording. I am experimenting on writing a Kiba Sasuke one-shot and I used the lemon that I had written for that in this story and didn't reword all the needed words all the way. Hope that made sense. Let me know what you think about a Kiba Sasuke story.

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Though the risks are great no matter what we chose we feel the safest for the village should be our main concern as ninja's of Hidden Leaf. So we choose to act like we turn ourselves in to try to find out more in-depth detail and if possible end this threat to our village. You know as well as we do this might not go peacefully either way. And I won't hesitate to kill everyone who threatens my village after all I am the sixth Hokage. You both leave at dusk tomorrow.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 29**

**Beat around the bush. **

Sasuke woke around seven thirty tangled in the sheets and around Naruto. 'Wow last night was perfect. Damn I feel great. I hope Naruto is going to be okay to move around when he wakes up I know he heals faster but still.' Being to content to move Sasuke stayed still wrapped in Naruto's loving embrace.

'Damn last night felt fantastic. Why the hell do I have to wake up?' Naruto was annoyed that he had woken up since he was so comfortable.

"_**You know kit you could get up and you two have another couple rounds before you have to leave tonight."**_

'Pervert.'

Moving so he could sit up Naruto had to untangle himself not only from the sheets but from Sasuke.

"So your awake hum Naruto?" Sasuke said disappointed that Naruto moved to get up.

"Yeah sorry to wake you but I need to go to the bathroom." Naruto moved to get off the bed. Half way to the bathroom Naruto tripped over Sasuke's pants hitting his elbow on the dresser. Not saying anything when Sasuke yelled he continued to his destination.

"Ouch what the fuck?" Sasuke grabbed his elbow. 'That is the second time I have felt pain when Naruto has gotten hurt by something I am going to need to ask him about it he is obviously not going to bring it up to me.'

'Damn Sasuke is going to start wondering about that not good.'

"_**How come he feels your pain kit?"**_

'I am not exactly sure. But I think it might be because when I turned him it was more of a selfish reason than anything else. True I did it to save his life but I also did it because I love him and I don't want to loose him again. But also I don't want to spend forever alone.'

"_**All well so you bound your self and the brat together you two can learn to deal with it."**_

'True but well now is not a good time for us to be bonded this damn closely. Not with us needing to allow ourselves to be captured and we have no idea if they plan to torture us. Being bound together will only make the pain worst for both of us.'

"_**Ouch your right kit. But I am sure you two will come to a conclusion together. But right now you best go talk to him."**_

'Right.' "Hey Sasuke want to join me in the shower?"

"Sure sounds great." 'Maybe I will be able to see if I am the only one that has this problem or not.' Sasuke smirked as he walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke turned the water no full blast hot no cold water added and climbed in allowing the hot water to burn his arm. Listening for a response he heard Naruto hiss but also noticed that Naruto had gotten another hard on. Removing his arm he fixed the water to a more suitable tempter.

'Damn burning myself had no effect maybe stubbing my toe will have a more vocal response' Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto climbed in the tub.

"If I had known that you like colder water I wouldn't have offered to bathe with you." Naruto said as his arm hit the spray.

"Sorry I didn't want to burn you so I turned it down from what I normally have it at." Sasuke moved kicking the side of the tub with his toe. Not looking at Naruto when he did it so he missed Naruto's only response which was a wince.

"Don't worry I doubt you will be able to burn me I love hot water." Naruto said realizing what Sasuke was trying to do. 'Ass he wants to try getting it out of me that way Hun? No way in hell.'

"Oh wow you changed all right after all you used to hate getting to hot." Sasuke said surprised

"Yeah well after you have been a vampire for around a year you will realize why I love hot water. It is almost imposable to get warm when you are wet." Naruto smiled as Sasuke turned the water back to almost nothing but hot water.

**After the Bath.**

"Naruto, I want to talk to you about something." Sasuke said as he made breakfast.

"Um okay what do you need to talk to me about?" Naruto sat down after he finished setting the table.

"Well the other night when grease hit your arm I felt the pain and then earlier today when you hit your elbow on the dresser I felt it again. Why do I feel your pain but you don't feel mine?" Sasuke put the omelets on the table as he spoke.

"I feel your pain as well Sasuke I just don't let you notice that I feel it." Naruto picked up the salt and pepper not looking at Sasuke when he spoke.

"But why do we feel each others pain?" Sasuke asked determine to get an answer.

"We ended up getting linked together when I turned you." Naruto took a bite of the bacon

"Are you linked to the vampire that turned you or is there a reason why I ended up linked to you?" Sasuke asked turning his attention to his plate.

"No I am not linked to her. She turned me to stop her farther from gaining the power of the nine tailed fox and to save the world as we know it. I turned you to save your life and because I didn't want to loose you again. I am not exactly sure but I think we got linked because I turned you for selfish reasons in the eyes of the goddess." Naruto afraid to look up continued to toy with his food.

"Is there a way to block the link?" Sasuke said in-between bites.

"I don't know of any way to block the link. Other than not pay attention to the pain. This is what I have been doing every time you hurt yourself." Naruto finished his breakfast and stood up to put his plate in the sink.

"I see. During lovemaking how come I didn't feel your pain when I entered you last night?" Sasuke followed Naruto in to the kitchen.

"Most likely cause I was not in any real pain that I did not expect. I have been sexual for years Sasuke so I know when to expect pain. Besides it is more pleasurable for me than not." Naruto washed the plates as Sasuke dried and put them away.

"So if you expect the pain to come I don't feel it?" Sasuke asked as he put the last dish away. Silently walking up behind Naruto and harshly groping his dick successfully making Naruto cry out in shock and pain. Grunting he let go of Naruto as he felt the pain shoot threw him.

"Bastard why the hell did you do that?" Naruto smacked Sasuke's arm.

"Just seeing if you are right that if you expect the pain I won't feel it. Now hold still." Sasuke slide his hand down Naruto's pants and harshly shoved a finger up his hole. Naruto grunted lightly but did not stop Sasuke's movements.

"You expected that so it didn't hurt me. At least we know how to deal with the fact that we are about to act like we give ourselves up to four different enemy villages. As long as we both expect the pain to come no matter where it is from the other won't feel the pain that is caused to us." Sasuke smirked as he noticed that Naruto looked dazed.

"Your right about that but for right now I have to go get some more weapons and talk to some others and go to get the new sun block from the Hokage so I will see you later." Naruto walked away from Sasuke not giving Sasuke a chance to respond leaving without saying another word.

'Hey Kyuubi do you think things are going to work out?'

"_**Yeah Kit things will work out just fine. Don't forget you have more than one advantage. One you and Sasuke are both vampires. Two if push comes to shove you can always bond to me and our power together will be unlimited. Three since you are a vampire you can call on the aid of your brothers and sisters."**_

'Yeah you are right about that. But you already know that if I bond to you I will be kicked out of the village or killed.'

"_**There are ways to make sure they don't know. And the only way they can kill you is if they could catch you which you know won't happen not in this lifetime."**_

'Thanks. I will keep that in mind. But I got to focus on where I am going for now.'

**Dusk...**

"Ready to go Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he fixed the strap on his pack.

"Yeah I am ready. Let's go." 'Hey Kyuubi I have been thinking.' Naruto fixed his pack and started ahead on the train towards the village hidden by the rain.

"_**Oh about what kit?"**_

'What you said, that you could bond to me without others noticing that you and I bonded how would that work?'

"_**Simple enough you will look the same as you do now. Your charka signature will remain the same unless you get in to a fight that the true strength will show in the signature. Your power will seem to be normal and anything else can be written off as being part of your vampire power. But enough about that right now your lover is talking to you."**_

"Sorry what was that Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up after he noticed the worried look Sasuke was giving him.

"I said that we need to think up a way to get captured without getting killed." Sasuke said worried that Naruto was so spaced out. 'Maybe I kept him up to late last night.'

"Yeah your right. They normally attack us during the day. Time so if we act. Distracted during the. Day time when they. Are close by they. Will think that they have. The opening they need. To take us by surprise. But we need to at. Least act surprised and. fight back. But this time. Allow them to win. Without us getting killed." Naruto said getting a little winded as he jumped from tree to tree.

Nodding Sasuke agreed "yeah but how are we. Supposed to know when they are. Near by. And what kind of distraction should we use?"

"Since I have always been able to tell when they are near won't be a problem. As for the distraction I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Give me a few I will think of something." Naruto slowed down so they could speak to each other without half way yelling.

"Well we could always pretend to be getting it on you know." Sasuke said catching a glance of Naruto's backside.

"Pervert. No way am I going to allow myself to get captured with my pants down." Naruto snapped at Sasuke.

"Just a suggestion. But how about we go climb in the water over there for some nice clean fun?" Sasuke grinned suggestively.

"No. but we can eat and hopefully think of a way to act distracted without involving not having any clothes on than maybe we can have some nice clean fun if I am in a good enough mood." Naruto smiled knowing that Sasuke will take that as a hint to do the cooking for them so he wouldn't be in a bad mood after dinner and while he is cooking I can hopefully think of a way to get captured without getting killed in the process.

"I'll get dinner you think of a way to get us closer to both goals." Sasuke said making it obvious that he wanted to get laid again.

"Right." Naruto sat against a tree smirking inwardly.

"_**You know kit your love had a good point."**_

'About what Kyuubi?'

"_**Acting like you two are getting it on would be the safest way to get captured."**_

'But then we would have to fight later on naked.'

"_**Not if you guys haven't gotten your clothes off yet. Just act like you two are in a major make out session and start acting like things are getting even hotter between you two they will attack before you two get to deeply involved."**_

'You have a point. It would give them a perfect opening and we should have our heads clear enough so if they don't knock us both out at once we would still be capable of a fight but since our heads should be clouded with lust they won't realize it is a set up.'

"_**Exactly and it is an enjoyable way for the both of you. Now pay attention to your lover he is almost finished fixing dinner."**_

'Thanks Kyuubi.' "Hey Sasuke that smells great."

**Later**

Naruto hand just climbed out of the water smiling to himself Sasuke cooked great food no matter where he was he can make any meal taste good. Naruto gasped in shock as Sasuke pounced on him covering him in kisses as he slid his mouth down Naruto's body.

"Sasuke... Why are...you so...Ahhh!...horny?" Naruto panted. Sasuke chuckled as he trailed down Naruto's abdomen to his already hard cock.

"I haven't been able to touch you all day. I want to have fun."

With that, he engulfed Naruto's erection in his mouth and started to twirl it.

Naruto moaned and tried to thrust into Sasuke's mouth, but found his hips had been pinned down by Sasuke.

Sasuke started to suck harder, trying to taste Naruto before he came.

Naruto came over the edge and his world, his vision blurred as Sasuke sucked him dry and released Naruto's cock. As Naruto came down from his daze, he never noticed Sasuke take out a tube and squeeze the contents on his fingers. He did notice, however, the slight discomfort of the first digit penetrating him. The digit started to move in and out and soon, a second was added.

Naruto whimpered as a third was soon added and feeling the pleasure of being stretched.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto begged him for more. He withdrew his fingers, despite the groan in protest.

He added some lube to his hand and slid it down his aching cock. Even the slight touch made him moan.

Once he was finished he pushed his cock inside of Naruto's tight hole, slowly.

Naruto groaned at the penetration. When Sasuke was fully sheathed, Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke pulled out till only his tip was in, only to thrust back in, slowly.

Naruto groaned. "Sasuke please h harder."

Sasuke smirked as he unwrapped Naruto's legs from his waist, only to throw the over his shoulder so that he was hitting a different angle. Naruto let out a toe curling moan, stating that his prostate was being hit. Sasuke started to hit that one spot with his thrusts, resulting in Naruto to go into a pleasure high that only Sasuke could send him.

Sasuke groaned as he realized, he couldn't last long. He moved his hand to Naruto's recently renewed erection and started to pump it along with his thrusts.

"Sasuke, I'm...gonna...ngh!" Naruto moaned.

Sasuke picked up his pace, "I...am, too!"

One last thrust and Naruto was sent over the edge. He came with a scream.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's passage tighten around his cock. He, also, went over the edge. He came with a growl and bit into Naruto's neck. As they came down from their high, Sasuke lapped at the blood forming on Naruto's neck.

**Sorry if this chapter seemed so short I haven't had much time to do anything between working and taking care of a teething little one I hope to get the next chapter up by the 1****st**** of September hopefully sooner. Please review and let me know what you think. Please no flames.**


	30. The reason behind the bounty Finally so

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

We need to think up a way to get captured without getting killed. You have a point. It would give them a perfect opening and we should have our heads clear enough so if they don't knock us both out at once we would still be capable of a fight but since our heads should be clouded with lust they won't realize it is a set up. Things will work out just fine. Don't forget you have more than one advantage. One you and Sasuke are both vampires. Two if push comes to shove you can always bond to me and our power together will be unlimited. Three since you are a vampire you can call on the aid of your brothers and sisters.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 30**

**The reason behind the bounty. Finally some answers.**

Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling for three hours before Sasuke remembered that they had not thought of a plan on how to get captured.  
"Hey Naruto, how are we going to get captured?"

"Simply get caught in a very heated make out section that does not involve our clothes being removed." Naruto smirked inward as he slowly walked beside Sasuke knowing Sasuke had his mouth hanging open with out looking at him.

"Isn't that the same thing I came up with yesterday?" Sasuke finally got his voice back.

"It is close to what you suggested but, we are not going to be getting it on we will just be in an extremely heavy make out session. That will give them the opening they need and it would be least likely to be killed in the process. But; I talked it over with Kyuubi and she adjusted you suggestion a bit so we keep our clothes on and not have to worry about fighting naked later." Naruto couldn't help but grin at Sasuke surprised look.

"Okay that sounds simple enough I just got to use my head and not my dick not that hard to do…. wait a minute that is extremely hard to do when you are involved!!" Sasuke said when he realized the extent of the plan.

"Don't worry things will work out. After we get this hellhole of a mission complete, we can spend the whole day fucking like rabbits, if you want. Sound good to you love?" Naruto ignored the growl the fox gave him at the word rabbits.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Sasuke smiled, but the smile quickly turned in to a frown when he started getting hard at the thought of fucking Naruto to hell and back. 'Damn just thinking of everywhere I plan to fuck him is making me hard. Shit now I want a cold shower.'

**Mid day**

'Hey Kyuubi I have really been thinking a lot about bonding to you would it be painful?"'

"_**No kit it would not be painful but our target is about another mile away. We best get the trap set up. So I suggest you kiss the brat and shock the shit out of him."**_

'Thanks.' Naruto suddenly jumped in front of Sasuke and shoved him in to a tree kissing him with as much passion as he could muster while knowing they were getting ready to be attacked.

"Naruto what has gotten in to you? Not that I am complaining but…." Sasuke was cut off again by Naruto recapturing his lips with his mouth in a hungry kiss.

"_Play along."_ Naruto said against Sasuke's ear as he gave Sasuke a quick lick on the ear as they continued to attack each others lips.

Their hidden enemies watched in delight as the two boys made out groping every place their hands could reach. Silently the leader armed a dart blower with a dart with an extremely powerful sleeping tonic and getting the second one ready to use at once. He has heard of both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Personally he wouldn't want to fight either one of them is the Uchiha is known for the abilities to copy any charka move one uses and the Uzumaki is well known that for the past almost six years now there has been only one survivor to ever cross him let alone piss him off he can take out an entire army with out second thought.

Sasuke got fed up being against a tree moved so he was the one pinning Naruto to the tree instead. Hoping to be the one first knocked out, since accepting that he has to lose to someone deliberately, is not something he is good at.

The enemy leader shot the first dart aimed at Sasuke's back, but missed and hit Naruto in the hand. Realizing how lucky he was to have hit Uzumaki first he quickly reloaded the dart blower, and hit Sasuke in the neck before Sasuke could comprehend what happened to his lover.

Both fell to the ground unconscious. 'I must be lucky not to have to fight either one of them.' "Hurry up and tie them both up and make sure they can't get loose. Lord Kabuto is waiting."

**Seven hours later**.

'Damn my head is killing me where am I?' Sasuke thought to himself as he looked around noticing he was tied up with Naruto tied behind him and he noticed what was worse is Naruto is ties to him.

"About time you woke up." Someone said from the side. Sasuke didn't need to turn his head to know it was Kabuto who spoke to him.

"What do you want with us? I understand wanting me since I killed your lover. But why Naruto? He had nothing to do with me killing him!" Sasuke said with anger in his voice and his eyes.

"Oh but he did even if you don't realize it. It was your love for him that made you brake free of lord Orochimaru's control, and helped kill him even if you didn't realize that you were doing it for Naruto and Naruto only. Also with the both of you together when I use this jutsu to revive lord Orochimaru, it will give him not only the sharingon but also the power of the nine tailed fox." Laughed Kabuto as he moved both Naruto and Sasuke in to a coffin.

'Shit this is not going as planed.' "Naruto wake up. Please Naruto wake up." Sasuke begged to Naruto as the lid was closed.

"Relax Sasuke I have been awake he just didn't know it." Naruto said in an extremely calm voice.

"Relax? But you heard what he said right? He is going to use a jutsu to use our bodies to revive Orochimaru." Sasuke said with fear rising in his voice with every word he spoke.

"Hump yeah I know but there is one thing that Kabuto doesn't know. It won't work with vampires he doesn't know that both of us are vampires. So I guess it is a good thing that I turned you when I did." Naruto smirked to himself. Shooting an annoyed look at the side of the coffin where his left arm was pinned against.

**Seventeen hours later**.

"Now that the jutsu has been completed lord Orochimaru will return more powerful than ever before." Kabuto yelled out to the seven hundred ninja who stood before him. Some is waiting for Orochimaru to return to life, others waiting to see if Kabuto spoke the truth about being able to revive the dead. Kabuto turned to face the coffin to greet his lover back from the dead, while the other four village heads and counsel members watched to see where the imposable could really be done.

Kabuto did the final hand signs needed to perform the jutsu. **"Arise, lord Orochimaru."**

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update most likely around the 14****th**** of next month. Only reason I got this chapter done before the 1****st**** is because I wasn't allowed to work or care for my child since I had strip throat. **

Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. The poll is on my homepage please vote. The poll will remain open till I completely finish this story. I am only going to do one story at a time. So I won't have anymore unwanted problems. (If you read the last chapter before I got it fixed you will know what I mean but those who didn't I was experimenting with a Sasuke and Kiba one-shot and use that lemon in the last chapter and didn't fix all the words right. Caused lots of confusion.)


	31. Orochimaru’s return? The darkest secret

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

I have really been thinking a lot about bonding to you Kyuubi. The enemy leader shot the first dart aimed at Sasuke's back, but missed and hit Naruto in the hand. As he looked around noticing he was tied up with Naruto tied behind him and he noticed what was worse is Naruto is tied to him. What do you want with us? I understand wanting me since I killed your lover. But why Naruto? He had nothing to do with me killing him. Oh but he did even if you don't realize it. It was your love for him that made you brake free of lord Orochimaru's control, and helped kill him even if you didn't realize that you were doing it for Naruto and Naruto only. Also with the both of you together when I use this jutsu to revive lord Orochimaru, it will give him not only the sharingon but also the power of the nine tailed fox. He is going to use a jutsu to use our bodies to revive Orochimaru. Hump yeah I know but there is one thing that Kabuto doesn't know. Now that the jutsu has been completed lord Orochimaru will return more powerful than ever before." Kabuto yelled out to the seven hundred ninja who stood before him. Some is waiting for Orochimaru to return to life, others waiting to see if Kabuto spoke the truth about being able to revive the dead. Kabuto turned to face the coffin to greet his lover back from the dead, while the other four village heads and counsel members watched to see where the imposable could really be done. **"Arise, lord Orochimaru."**

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 31 **

**Orochimaru's return? The darkest secret the true power reviled.**

**Naruto POV**

'This is just great now we are stuck in this damn coffin made for one person but it is currently holding two people. My arm is getting sore and my hand is still hurting from where that damn dart hit me.'

"_**Why did you pocket the dart anyways? Also you need to relax you are worrying your lover. If you want more power than let's bond now and give Kabuto such a scare that he will shit himself."**_

"Sasuke I need you to remain calm. The jutsu won't work I promise you that. Want I am getting ready to do you will feel a strong amount of power engulf me don't worry about it. I will explain later." 'Thanks now let's do this shit.'

**Sasuke's POV**

'Relax he said. He said the Jutsu won't work. But he isn't the one with his arm bent at an angle that feels like it is about to break the bone. What kind of power is he using? The ropes on my wrist are burning apart. Amazing he has so much more abilities than I do.' "Naruto what are you doing? How did you break the ropes? Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" 'Damn I hope so I feel like I can barely breath.'

**Normal POV**

"Relax love. I am doing something I should have done long ago. The heat from my chakra broke the ropes. Yes I know how to get out of here. But for now how about we talk about the plan on how to kick Kabuto's sorry ass." Naruto smirked as he shifted so he could wrap his arms around Sasuke.

"Um okay what do you have in mind? I assume that is why you are talking about making a plan now." Sasuke spoke shocked that Naruto could move so his arms were positioned that way. 'How the hell did he do that another vampire ability that he hasn't explained to me yet?'

"Your still new at using your vampire abilities, there is a power I can use on you to give you the full knowledge of vampire abilities will hit you full blast. But, there is a price to pay by using the power to gain your knowledge. The question is, are you willing to pay that price Sasuke?" Naruto smiled against Sasuke's skin.

"What is the price Naruto?" Sasuke said softly knowing that Naruto would not do anything that could hurt him in any way.

"You will gain your vampire form as soon as you gain the full amount of the knowledge. However it could take a couple of weeks to months to learn how to put on the hedge that hides your form. Also another downside is you will always be cold in water no amount of heat can warm you. Anytime your skin is wet you will be cold almost as if you are standing in ice. I do not need you in this form to fight. Nor do you need the knowledge you will gain to fight. I have made sure you had what knowledge you will truly need to fight. I will leave the choice up to you love." Naruto spoke laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you think Naruto would it be a good idea to give me the knowledge this soon after turning me? Or is there a chance I could loose my mind because of the power?" Sasuke said afraid that his desire for power would consume him again as it had once before.

"I would never have suggested that if I even thought that there was a snowballs chance in hell that you could loose your mind. If I thought it was a bad idea I would not have suggested it to you. There are some other things that you may or may not like. But nothing will hurt you in any way."

"What kind of things would I possibly not like?" Sasuke asked as he finally shifted so he was warped around Naruto more firmly.

"Well you already feel my pain but you will also be able to feel my pleasure and vise versa. Also I will be able to hear your thoughts and you will hear mine there are ways to block it but I am not sure if you will have the knowledge on how to block it once the link is complete." Naruto spoke softly almost as if he was afraid to be heard.

"Okay how do you give me the knowledge?" 'Hope he is right about this. I am not too fond of sharing my thoughts but I rather be linked to him than anyone else.' Sasuke smirked softly

"Bite my neck and drink some of my blood. This time I will not hold the knowledge back at all." Naruto said tilting his neck to the side.

"Will I automatically know how to use the vampire abilities? Don't I need more training?" Sasuke didn't understand as he started to kiss the pulse where he was getting ready to bite.

"The knowledge will come naturally to you through my blood. You will need to train your skills and the moves that you will automatically gain. But you need to hurry up we only have about another half hour before they reopen this and change forms the first time takes about twenty minutes." Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke closer to his throat.

Sasuke made a slight moan as the blood hit the tip of his tongue Unable to control his thirst for blood Sasuke started sucking even harder trying to get as much as Naruto will allow.

"Enough Sasuke. I know you're thirsty for blood but wait a little longer and you can have your fill on it. I promise you that. Oh I get Kabuto when we get out of here you can have everyone else if you want but I get Kabuto." Naruto had moved his head back earning a moan of disappointment from Sasuke as he spoke. His voice left no room for argument as he said Kabuto was his to kill.

Sasuke gasped as he could feel his skin changing and stretching in different areas. Allowing the knowledge to sink in. Sasuke silently wished Naruto had blocked the emotions he had felt when the snake bastard took over his mind and the pleasure he felt every time Neji fucked him in to the mattress.

As Sasuke started transforming Naruto worked on pulling a small vile out of his own skin. And set to work on inserting the liquid in to a dart that was hidden inside his skin the same dart that had hit his hand while he was making out with his lover.

As Sasuke felt the wings on his back start to form he watched Naruto pull a dart out of his skin and start to fill the dart with some sort of liquid that was inside a bottle. 'Where did he get the bottle from and how did that dart come out of his skin like that?' earning a small giggle from Naruto he looked in to Naruto's eyes.

Knowing that not all the knowledge has had a chance to skin in yet it will take a couple of days to gain full knowledge of everything Naruto smiled and said. "When I was hit earlier with the dart I was hit in the hand so I absorbed the dart before I passed out I plan to use it being a vampire you will learn how to absorb items like I did with the dart as well as the vile of a very deadly poison. This poison is so deadly that there is no cure for it no amount of medical knowledge will save the person that has this injected in to them. In fact I look forward to seeing Kabuto try to use chakra to save his sorry life it will kill his much more painfully if he uses chakra." Naruto grinned evilly.

"How did you know what I was thinking? Has the link been fully developed?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"The link has not yet fully taken form yet it will take a couple of days. But it is formed enough to know what you were thinking, which is good cause if you think you need help in the upcoming fight I will know and be able to help you a lot easier than if you yelled come help me." Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke's normally red or black eyes change to a dark purple color.

**Outside**

"**Arise, lord Orochimaru." **Kabuto yelled out as the coffin opened. The crowed gasped or screamed as they were greeted by to creatures like none they ever seen before.

As soon as the coffin was opened Sasuke jumped out and spread his black and red wings. His eye's glowing purple and his hair now down to the center of his back his fangs still had some of Naruto's blood dripping from them.

Naruto was out next landing easily next to Kabuto his eyes is blood red almost glowing. Naruto punched Kabuto out allowing him to fall unconscious. Naruto then looked up seeing Sasuke kill man after man who dared to serve Orochimaru or Kabuto. 'want some help or do you what to keep all the fun for your self?' Naruto asked Sasuke though Sasuke was halfway across the field.

'sure I don't want to stop you from having fun as well.'

'oh I promise this is only the being.' Naruto messaged back to Sasuke as he attacked the human closes to him sinking his fangs in to the guys neck as he fed off of him enjoying the way he sucked the life out of the guy. Than moving on to the next.

After three hours of fighting Naruto and Sasuke ended up being back to back as some humans smarted up and started using chains to try to tie Naruto and Sasuke down. Getting both successfully tied up the ninja started to taunt Naruto and Sasuke. "Vampires aren't as strong as we first thought. You guys are pretty weak Hun?"

Naruto finally smirked. "You want a real battle? Fine I will give you a real battle I was just toying with you before."

"How are you supposed to do that when your all tied up? What's wrong you going to cry now?" They taunted

Naruto suddenly broke the chains binding him to Sasuke. Smirking he stopped Sasuke from attacking them again. "**Hear me now my brothers and sisters. I give you the opportunity to feed off the worthless humans that dare attack me!" **As Naruto finished his sentence the ground started to shack and the clouds turned black lighting flashed across the sky. A roar of thunder was heard as vampires started appearing around them attacking the first standing human they saw.

Naruto released Sasuke so he could join in the battle once again. Looking at Kabuto Naruto punched him again and cast a vampire spell to keep him asleep. Than joined in on the fight.

A hour later saw over seven hundred corpses on the battlefield, and one hundred very satisfied vampires who nodded their thanks to Naruto and left.

"That was very amazing. Was that all of the vampires in the world?" Sasuke questioned.

"I agree it was amazing. No it was not all of the vampires in the world Sasuke only the ones who Sora the one who turned me had turned. They are called my brothers and sisters because Sora is in a vampire point of view my mother as she is their mother because she turned them and she turned me."

"Okay now I understand. So in a vampire point of view you're my farther?" Sasuke expected to get hit.

"Yes. But since I claimed you as my lover you will not be able to call me anything else you could call on your brothers and sisters but I will never appear when you do unless you call on your lover as well."

"How many other people have you turned?" Sasuke said with jelousily in his voice.

"None but when you call on your bothers and sisters you will actually be calling on mine. Because you are my lover you are basicly a son of Sora."

"Okay. Now what are you planning to do to him." Sasuke pointed at Kabuto who still laid unconscious.

"I am going to enjoy this." Naruto said as he walked to Kabuto and removed the vampire spell.

"What happened? The jutsu I know I did it perfectly I know I didn't make a mistake. How could this happen? Lord Orochimaru should be here not some freaks of nature." Kabuto yelled in anger and confusion the second he woke up.

"Yeah you did do the jutsu perfectly but you made one mistake, in order to revive the dead you need someone with a beating heart. My heart hasn't beaten in almost six years. Sasuke's heart hasn't beaten in a little over a month." Naruto grinned as he stepped towards the shocked and scared Kabuto.

"But I felt your pluses. I know your alive." Kabuto screamed out at the red winged vampire.

"Pluses are different than actual heart beats. Pluses are just the blood flowing throw our veins. A heartbeat is what pumps the blood in to the veins. When a human becomes a vampire there heart may stop but the blood continues to flow through their veins. Any last words Kabuto?" Naruto grinned as his eyes started to glow his fangs showing.

"**No stay away from me! Somebody help!" **Kabuto yelled as Naruto slammed a dart in to Kabuto's arm inserting a clear liquid in to Kabuto's blood stream.

"You just been poisoned. What did you think I was going to do bite something as disgusting as you I don't want contaminated blood inside me?" Naruto grinned even more as Kabuto tried to use the healing chakra he knew to remove the poison.

A scream was heard throughout the remains of the battlefield as the chakra seemed to activate something in the poison Kabuto felt as if his body was burning up form the inside out. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh nothing you just activated the best part about this poison. When chakra hits it and tries to remove it the poison has a self defense maximize that activates. it firsts absorbs the chakra, than it starts absorbing the blood in your system making your heart have to work harder which will cause the burning in the chest as your heart works it self to death. But before your heart works itself to death the poison starts to eat your origins than your bones." Naruto stood back watching Kabuto scream in pain and agony. A soft smile playing on his lips as Sasuke walked to his side as watched with no pity in his eyes.

After an hour of screaming Kabuto dropped dead. Naruto picked up a sword and sliced the head off and set about to moving the dead in to one area to destroy the bodies.

"You enjoyed watching him suffer like that didn't you?" Sasuke asked as he helped Naruto by moving corpse to the pile.

"To be honest yeah I enjoyed it. Hell I could have easily gotten off on it." Naruto smirked knowing he made Sasuke freak out.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. I knew you changed a lot but I never though you would change from hating to see people suffer to getting off on it." Sasuke said more than a little freaked out.

"I was joking Sasuke I would not get off watching even him in pain. But I enjoyed watching him die but, I would not do that with just anyone Sasuke. He well he helped ruin my happiness he helped make it so that you tried to kill me. He helped caused you to loose everything you worked so hard for. How could I not enjoy watching one of the ones responsible for it die so painfully?" Naruto snapped as he took flight and disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

"Damn I didn't mean to piss him off. I will give him some time by himself before I go find him. In the meantime I will finish up here." Sasuke spoke out to no one knowing that Naruto would know what he is doing.

**An half hour before sunrise.**

Sasuke sat on a rock watching the flames die from the dead bodies. "It is best you get in to the forest Sasuke you don't want to get burned." Naruto landed beside him.

"Hn. Alright. Naruto I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. It is just well your words kind of took me by surprise and I spoke out before I had a chance to even consider if it was a joke or not." Sasuke followed Naruto in the air as they flew to the forest.

"I know Sasuke it's just well since I became a Jonin I have lost my sensitivity to seeing people in pain I have realized that it is necessarily in some cases and it at times kind of bothers me that I can stand there and watch people suffer at my hand. It kind of hurts to know that I am one of the most deadly ninja that exists in our village because I now kill without second thought." Naruto landed on the ground near a riverbed.

"I didn't know I guess I still don't have all of the knowledge yet." Sasuke smirked as started to kiss Naruto on the neck hoping to change the topic to something much more enjoyable.

"Wait till I bathe first. You can join me in the water but we got to hurry the sun will be rising soon and we need you to be in that cave before then." Naruto slipped off his clothes and climbed into the river.

**Ten minutes later**

As soon as they entered the cave Sasuke claimed Naruto's lips Naruto moaned in to the kiss. Pulling Sasuke away from the entrance of the cave. Using a quick vampire spell to close the opening. Naruto quickly jumped back in to the heated kiss.

Growls and moans soon answered each other as the vampires rolled with each other on the floor, the feel of lover both calming and enflaming the senses. Already, they were leaving claw marks and bruises from gripping and holding the other near.

The small battle ended when the pair landed in the nest of clothes, Sasuke on top and growling softly as he gently held his lover down in dominance.

Naruto's quiet moan of pleasure reached the ravens senses easily, calming them both a little before all sense would leave them. Kissing fiercely again, the vampire let his raven haired lover know he needed him. "I want to see your face, this time we both stay as vampires" he said as he lightly clawed at his lover.

The thought of seeing his lover's glowing red eyes lost in pleasure tore through him and he quickly, yet carefully flipped his lover onto all fours.

"Hey!" was the startled response from the blond vampire as he gripped the clothes he'd landed on.

Sasuke's tongue sliding down his back to his entrance made him shudder in pleasure, "hey nothing, you smell and taste delicious and I want to be covered in your scent and you in mine before we're even half-way finished. Besides, how else would I prepare you since my lube got stolen from me?"

Pleasant little shudders coursed through the blond male as his lover's slick tongue teased at his entrance opening him up with delightful little mewls. His breath quickened as his body both tightened and relaxed at once. Strong fingers gripping his hips seemed to squeeze in warning, pushing his hips up and his head down,

As for Sasuke, he loved feeling his lover under him as he opened him quickly. Reaching under and between Naruto's spread legs, he gripped his lover's hard cock, drawing a delicious yelp of surprise. Easing his grip, he carefully stroked the tender flesh, feeling the shudders of pleasure in response to his touch. His own cock was starting to throb to the point where he really couldn't ignore it any longer. Leaving his lover's entrance with a final wet probe he pulled Naruto upright into his arms. Holding him tightly from behind for a moment, he slid into his still tight lover brought out a sharp cry.

"I thought we were going to see each other this time," Naruto moaned in mixed irritation and pleasure. He couldn't do anything but receive when Sasuke had him like this, locked onto his knotted cock, only able to feel the pounding inside.

Sasuke nibbled lightly at his previous marks, "what makes you think that we're only having sex once?"

The blond vampire moaned in pleasure at that delicious threat. Sudden deep thrusts made Naruto not only groan but yelp as well, he was going to be sore, and like it.

Leaning forward a little, inning his lover more closely to his chest, the Raven haired boy continued his strong thrusts, moaning in pleasure at the feel of his lover around his cock and his scent of lust filling the area around them. He lapped more at the bruised marks he'd placed on his lover's throat, feeling the minor indentations from his love bites. Stroking those bites with his tongue while at the same time thrusting harder into his lover, seemed to enhance the power of the connection binding them even tighter.

Excited little cries of pleasure escaped Naruto as he panted. While feeling his lover pound into him at a nearly relentless pace was very pleasurable, mostly because the Raven haired man had to hold him so tightly to do it. It also frustrated the vampire immensely. He could neither touch his lover in any way nor did his needy cock receive any kind of stimulation to release the building burn inside his body.

Groaning in frustrated pleasure, Naruto tried the only thing that had worked before. Bracing his weight for some stability against the rough pounding, he pressed backwards as his lover thrust harder. The movement alone brought more friction for the raven hair male, drawing a harsher moan of pleasure that was even louder once the vampire because to squeeze his sex inside his body. Pushing back as he did was the only thing he would be able to do in a position like this. If he couldn't find any direct stimulation, he'd make it more intense for his partner. The loud growl from his lover startled the blond vampire despite the racing surge of pleasure through is body, warning him that his actions had not gone unnoticed.

Nipping more along his fox's throat, the Raven haired boy spoke in ragged breaths as he thrust into his lover, "I'm so glad that you found such a pleasant way to ask me to take you harder."

It was the only warning Naruto got before his lover let his arms go while thrusting especially harshly into him. Falling forward, he'd barely caught himself on his hands before feeling Sasuke's hands pushing hard on his upper back, forcing his upper chest against the pile of clothes while his hips and butt were kept high so that he could get a deeper, more accurate penetration. Every thrust felt longer, harder, and quicker thanks to the new position and it wasn't long before the vampire felt his lover's release inside.

Sasuke moaned in happy pleasure as he licked along his lover's throat, growling softly to make sure his pleasure was well-known. Feeling his fox's moaned response pleased him greatly and he lapped just a moment longer at his claiming marks before speaking, "I know that even with the last bout, you didn't achieve release, but don't worry my fox, you're going to get a lot more before we're done."

The vampire moaned, "You had damn well better, I know how good it was for you, but it was lousy for me-oh!" he yelped sharply at the nice bite on the other side of his neck.

Sasuke chuckled around his bite as he carefully pulled Naruto more upright, so that his arms were stretched out, supporting his upper body weight. "As I said, don't worry so now, I'm kneeling behind you right now and can't pull out, so I want you to kick one leg carefully out to the side while puling the other one close up to your body."

"While you're still in me? That'll hurt."

Sniffing lightly at his lover's ear, Sasuke chuckled again, "so you'll feel uncomfortable for a minute, just do it." He growled encouragingly, enjoying the sweet whimpers as his lover carefully moved.

When Naruto had moved to the position Sasuke had described, he panted harshly, mewling in pained pleasure of the tightness inside where the Raven haired boy touched him so deeply. He panted softly until he felt his lover's hands on his hips and ankle.

Breathing steadily and moving, he let his outstretched leg be pulled up. He kept as much of his balanced as possible feeling his hip turn more into his lover's hand as his chest pressed back towards the ground of the cave. He moaned louder in pleasure, feeling his lover turn inside him while he was carefully rotated around until his back now rested deeply in the nest of their clothes.

Heated blood red eyes met dark purple again that day as the vampire lay on his back, panting from the tormenting movement earlier that brought him to his current position. Panting quickly to a halted gasp followed by a muted moan when the raven haired vampire leaned forward quickly, taking him more deeply at a slightly different angle, kissing him nicely.

Feeling his lover's tongue pressing against his lips, Naruto opened just a little, allowing their tongues to spar hotly while he felt Sasuke shifting him again so that his legs encircled his lover's hips.

Breaking the kiss, Sasuke grinned evilly, "ready to continue?"

Before he could reply, the raven vampire gripped his lover's hips and surged forward, drawing out a delicious cry. He thrust deeply, burying his cock nicely inside and let out his own cry of pleasure. His fox reached around his back to his shoulder blades for grip and support, and was digging his claws in nicely. He could feel that the scratches were already beginning to form deeper cuts, the shallow furrows growing as he thrust harder.

Flat on his back, the vampire growled appreciatively. He'd already decided that he preferred this position to the one from earlier; having the ground against his back provided greater support so that he could push back and gain more pleasure as his lover thrust against the bundle of nerves inside him was wonderful.

He'd been taken earlier and had received little in the way of satisfaction, so he was hardly surprised to feel that with every wonderful rock of his lover's hips deep inside him was feeling so much closer to his own release. Yelping in pleasure as his lover grew rougher; he couldn't help but dig his nails in more, drawing another cry himself.

Sasuke leaned forward, shifting inside his now pliant fox, and kissed him nicely. His blond vampire was always so pretty after he first came, soft and nearly boneless. He carefully brought a finger up to his lovers ear, letting it rest just outside of the most sensitive spot. It was a common trick he used to make sure his lover wouldn't fall asleep on him, since the gentle touch irritated him so much.

Naruto snarled quietly as a teasing warning before quickly scratching the Raven haired boy's hips with his claws, making him yip nicely. Smirking with self-satisfied smugness, the vampire answered his lover's challenging look with his own.

"I was awake you know, neither of us are really satisfied yet. I can feel it from you inside and I know I'm not completely willing to call it a night yet." He squeezed his lover's sex inside, drawing out another moan. "You have anything else in mind for tonight?"

Purple eyes flashed with lust as the raven vampire looked down. "Yeah, I thought of something else; since you hate to just lay back and take, you can do all the work this time."

The response was a puzzled blink, "how does that work?"

Smiling, Sasuke explained, "Grasp my hips tightly with your knees and wrap your arms around me."

Following the directions brought the darker demon flush against his body, making the vampire wince a little at the tight pressure against his back and inside. His eyes widen a moment later in near shock as his lover, still tightly pressed against him, rolled them both over until he rested on top while his lover laid flat on his back.

Pushing himself up a little, Naruto moaned happily at the new position. It was his turn to smile, feeling his lover's cock shift again, resting more comfortably than before, easily ready for another round.

Sasuke gripped his hips strongly; their lips still very close, simply in opposite positions. "I'll guide you, go as hard as you like, ride me like the vampire bitch you are."

Red eyes flashed in warning as his fox started to rock. At first, the movements were tight, simply shoving at the slight angle, drawing an annoyed groan at the teasing. Clearly, this was minor revenge for having his lover up on his knees earlier and preventing him from moving. Then, the speed began to change, as did the angle ever so minutely. Opening his closed eyes, the raven vampire groaned in happy pleasure, seeing the way his fox was enjoying the control and power made the earlier tease worth it.

Normally pale cheeks were flushed with desire and need, taking what was so rightfully his. The Raven haired boy particularly favored the way his lover's red eyes were partially closed, so taken into the pleasure of controlling exactly how and when his sex was used to strike that tender spot inside. The closeness the position brought made how much they were each enjoying their role on this night.

Leading forward a little more, Naruto kissed Sasuke hotly. His tongue sought entrance to plunder in the reflection of his taking the raven so deeply inside. Receiving permission, one tongue entwined hotly against the other, tangling more often than not as he rode to their completion. Halting the battle of their mouths, the vampire moved more to the side, feeling the way in which his lover turned his head easily. The offerings of neck, throat, and ears were each sucked, lapped, and nibbled on lightly, drawing out more sounds of need and pleasure as the Raven haired male surrendered a final part of his power to his lover.

Feeling how close his raven was, was not easy for Naruto to catch initially, he could really only feel how they were both climbing to their peaks. Closing his eyes just for a moment, however, allowed him to feel that his lover was just about there.

purple eyes flew open in shock when Sasuke felt his lover's teeth bite sharply onto the side of his neck braking skin, making him not only cry out in pained pleasure, but fill the devious little vampire a second time. He moaned and panted, hissing a little as well as he felt his fox milk him, riding him hard so as to gain his own release. The teeth came away from a few moments later, when he felt his now spent lover gently fell against him, panting.

Wrapping him up in strong arms, Sasuke grinned easily, "I take it you like getting to ride"

Naruto only laughed quietly, "You should always try out something new." He glanced up at his mate, earning a nice little kiss. "I really love you Sasuke." Naruto closed his wings, and slowly fell asleep against his dark haired lover.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his red and black wings around Naruto to keep him warm, and joined his blond lover in sleep.

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update most likely around the 14****th**** of next month. I got this chapter done before I expected to amazing enough I had more time on my hands than I thought I would. Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. The poll is on my homepage please vote. The poll will remain open till I completely finish this story. I am only going to do one story at a time. So I won't have anymore unwanted problems.**


	32. Returning home, adding a bit of spice to

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

Your still new at using your vampire abilities, there is a power I can use on you to give you the full knowledge of vampire abilities will hit you full blast. But, there is a price to pay by using the power to gain your knowledge. The question is, are you willing to pay that price Sasuke? You will gain your vampire form as soon as you gain the full amount of the knowledge. However it could take a couple of weeks to months to learn how to put on the hedge that hides your form. As soon as the coffin was opened Sasuke jumped out and spread his black and red wings. His eye's glowing purple and his hair now down to the center of his back his fangs still had some of Naruto's blood dripping from them.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 32**

**Returning home, adding a bit of spice to the relationship.**

Naruto walked out of the cave around dusk, after looking around he went to the riverside and started a camp fire. Hearing Sasuke starting to wake up Naruto stood and walked to the entrance of the cave. "Good morning love. Sleep well?" Naruto smiled as Sasuke stood and walked towards him.

"With you in my arms I always sleep well. How much longer do you think it will be till I learn how to put the hedge on?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his wings around Naruto.

"Not much longer you are gaining control much better than you did the first two weeks. Now once you manage to keep the hedge on when you are sidetracked, angry or sexually frustrated we will be able to head back." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips as he finished speaking.

"But it has been a month already shouldn't I have more control than this by now?" Sasuke asked eager to go home to sleep and fuck Naruto in a real bed.

"The path we used to give you this form is a lot faster, but not as easy to gain the use of the hedge. I worked to gain the knowledge of my power so as I learned my power the form began to develop that way and the hedge was a natural for me since I had worked hard to gain the form. It will take more practice and patience with you because of the way we speed the process up. The only thing we can do is have you keep trying." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's embrace and walked to sit back down by the campfire.

Nodding Sasuke used his vampire power to take the hedge again and try keeping it on while bathing in the cold water.

**Six weeks later.**

"We can finally go home. I for one am thrilled and can't wait to get in a real bed." Sasuke spoke as they walked toward the gates of the village.

"You're only eager to get home so you can fuck me in to a mattress and not on the filthy ground. Hum? Gaara is here." Naruto said before he took off in to a full run to where the Hokage office was.

"Some things never change." Sasuke spoke as he nodded to Kiba who was looking dumbfounded at where Naruto was before he took off in to a run.

Kiba nodded to Sasuke as Sasuke took his time walking towards the Hokage office knowing Naruto would still be there when he showed up. The sight that greeted Sasuke was not what Sasuke expected. Naruto was wrapped up in Gaara's arms as Gaara kissed his scared cheek. Anger and jealousy rose up almost an instance in Sasuke as Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek as well. As Sasuke continued to get closer he felt the brotherly feelings that Naruto felt towards Gaara. Silently kicking himself for his jealousy Sasuke forced to greet Gaara with a smile. "Good to see you again Kazekage" Sasuke gave a slight bow.

"Yes good to see you as well Uchiha. Naruto told me while we were waiting for you to catch up that the two of you have decided to start going back out again, I am happy for you but if you ever hurt him again I will kill you this time and that's a promise." Gaara gave Sasuke a true smile to show he was sincere about what he said.

Sasuke shivered at the smile knowing only Naruto see's that smile and lives to tell about it. "I have no intention to hurt him. In fact I plan to be with him forever. But we need to report in to the hokage so we can go home and get some rest."

"The Hokage is in a meeting at the moment, but she should be done in a half hour which gives us some time to go eat and the only reason you want to get home is so you can fuck Naruto again. I am not as stupid as you think." Gaara smirked as he hugged Naruto from behind seeing the Uchiha lose what little color he had in his face. "So Naruto want raman? Or something different?"

"Raman sounds good Gaara. _But much to my dislike blood sounds even better so I need to get to the hospital to get some. I don't want to have to worry about going into blood lust."_ Naruto whispered the last part to the two other boys.

Nodding Gaara lead Naruto and Sasuke toward the hospital but mad a sharp left behind a gift store and pulled Naruto to his hotel room knowing Sasuke was following them.

"Gaara what are you planning? Why take us here I said I needed blood not…." Naruto was cut off from what he had planned to say as Gaara yanked him so that Naruto was sitting on the queen size bed.

"I know you need blood the hospital is crowed at the moment there is no way you would be able to get the amount of blood you need to fill your desires at the moment. I can feel the need radiating off of you both. Like you Naruto I am a demon host I can handle large amounts of blood being taken from me. Just make sure the Uchiha is careful not to drink too much." As Gaara spoke he pulled a knife out of the weapon pouch Naruto wore and slit his wrist. Bringing his wrist to Sasuke and baring his neck to Naruto Gaara softly smiled.

The smell of blood was overwhelming for Sasuke he felt his fangs grow intensely. Unconsciously Sasuke licked his lips, looking at Naruto before leaning forward to feed.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he took notice that Sasuke had looked at him before leaning in to feed on Gaara's blood. Naruto licked the beating pulse on Gaara's throat before sinking his fangs in to the pulse. Naruto heard Gaara gasp softly as the fangs went in. Naruto slowly brought his left hand up the side of Gaara shirt to help Gaara keep and even amount of blood flow.

Both Sasuke and Naruto pulled away after a few minutes and closed the wounds on Gaara. "Are you alright Gaara? We didn't take to much did we?" Naruto asked as Gaara slumped against him slightly.

"I am fine Naruto. No you didn't take too much. I just like to lean on your chest." Gaara shifted so he was lying completely in Naruto's lap.

Sasuke had climb up to Naruto's side Gaara's blood still dripping down his fangs and chin as he kissed Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he softly played with Gaara's hair and kissed Sasuke fully on the lip's than he slid his mouth down Sasuke's chin and cleaned the blood off of him. "Gaara I hate to eat and run but we need to meet up the Hokage and from the looks of things you can use your rest." Naruto kissed Gaara on the cheek and moved off the bed signaling Sasuke to do the same.

"Alright Naruto see you tomorrow around noon for some training?" Gaara tried to hide the disappointment in his voice of loosing the lap he had been laying on.

"Yeah sounds great Gaara I will see you at the training grounds. Get some rest." Naruto lead Sasuke out of the room and back towards the tower.

**Hokage tower****.**

**Knock. Knock**

"Come in."

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, how are you doing?" Naruto smiled as he dodged the book she threw.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked in as soon as he checked for anymore books with wings.

"Your back. Can I assume by the smile on your face that the mission was a success?" Tsunade said as she noticed Sasuke's quick look around the room checking for flying objects.

"Yeah the mission was a complete success. Here is the mission report. Oh is there a reward for Kabuto's head by any chance?" Naruto smiled as he handed the mission report to her and he pretended not to notice Sasuke's choke when he asked about a reward on Kabuto's head.

"Yeah there is why? Did you happen to find him and kill him on your way back here?" Tsunade said quite shocked.

"Actually he was the one behind the full attacks on trying to capture Sasuke and me. As is stated in the mission report, he had planned to use us to revive Orochimaru." Naruto bracing himself and telepathically warring Sasuke to brace himself for the shouting fit she was getting ready to have.

"**He had planed to do what with you? That is against the laws of nature! How dare he even plan to use a ninja of the leaf village let alone two for such a despicable act. If you don't have his head with you I will personally make sure he is found and killed in the most painful way possible! I will personally skin him alive and then I dip his bloody body in salt than I will drown him in lemon juice, than I will make sure he doesn't die from that and heals enough to be re skinned alive and re dipped in salt than lemon again." **Tsunade stopped to breath and had planned to start raving again.

"Yes he is dead grandma. I killed him myself and I cut his fucken head off as proof that he is dead. I can promise you his death was the most painful that I could possibly give him under the conditions we met up." Naruto quickly pulled out the scroll that he had sealed Kabuto's head in. opening it and placing the contents of the scroll on the desk.

Tsunade examined the head to make sure there was no mistake and noticed as she did that he defiantly died very painfully. "Tell me Naruto how did he die? Also I want the details!"

"Remember that poison I created almost three months after Sasuke left for the sound? The one I had originally planed to use on Orochimaru? But the counsel forbid me to use it, with so many other leaf ninja in the area since no cure could be found and if I missed and hit one of my own allies it would be inhuman for one of our own suffer that way. Well I modified the poison to be even more dangerous and deadly when Orochimaru started trying to have me captured as well. It took a year and a half but I had it so well modified that it so now it is activated When chakra hits it and tries to remove it what happens first is it absorbs the chakra, than it starts absorbing the blood in your system making your heart have to work harder which will cause extreme burning in the chest as the heart works it self to death. But before the heart works itself to death the poison starts to eat your origins than the bones. The poison completely destroys the bones in a person's body before the heart explodes in the chest from working to hard. The most amazing part is that up to the second the heart explodes the person is still alive through out the whole ordeal. I will fully admit that Kabuto proved to be a really nice about allowing me to test my new poison on him. Not that he had any say. But since I could hear his heart beat I was able to monitor exactly what happened and how much pain he was in. well lets just say this if he had been lucky enough to survive the pain he would have been in continues pain till the second he died." Naruto smirked as he watched the face of the Hokage go from amusement to shock to horror than to being very intrigued and curious.

Tsunade took a very shaky breath before she was able to talk. "Naruto, I am very impressed that you were able to find a way to make such a strong poison. I am shocked to know that you didn't test it till you used it on Kabuto. But I think we may have found the most perfect way to interrogate prisoners that we plan to execute after we get the knowledge we need from them. Tell me would you happen to know how coherent Kabuto was during the whole ordeal?"

"Um to be honest no I wasn't asking him questions I was more watching him suffer as his body was destroyed. I didn't think to ask questions since the counsel had forbid me to use it in battle I didn't think of the idea of having it used to make our enemies talk while we have them in captivity. Very good idea though. Do you think the counsel will allow someone to experiment with the poison on a prisoner who is already sentenced to death row?" Naruto smirk had widened as he spoke.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel. You both need to go home and get some rest. And brats…. Welcome back home. Sakura and Kiba have been keeping your homes clean. Naruto, Kiba has been keeping your apartment clean I guess you gave him a key or something. Sasuke, Sakura has been keeping your home clean while you were gone. I have no idea how she has been getting in."

Both nodded before they left the office. Sasuke took Naruto's hand when he felt an unwanted chakra signature nearby.

Naruto took notice of Sasuke's sudden firm grip and noticed the chakra signature coming their way. Smiling softly 'you don't have to worry Sasuke, Neji can't get me back not now not ever I have you I don't want anybody else.' Naruto smiled using there telepathic link to calm Sasuke down.

'I know he can't get you back. But I still hate him for hurting you, for touching you. I hate him for being able to make you feel that good when I should have been the only one who ever touched your body that way I should have been able to control my anger and than Orochimaru would have never been able to take control of my mind and make me leave you. Than I would be the only one who has ever made you feel so good.' Sasuke told him telepathically.

'Don't blame yourself Sasuke. It is Kakashi's fault he should have told Tsunade about the curse mark since he forbid you and Sakura from telling anyone and I had no idea about it. He should have told her than she could have removed it not just seal it so something as simple as your anger could break the seal. Kakashi had to be extremely stupid for using such a week seal when he knew for a fact that I have a bad habit of making you loose your temper. I never really knew what had happened to you all I knew was that you had suddenly gone so strange that your eyes were empty and you said that you were going to Orochimaru and you were going to get the power you needed to kill your brother. So stop worrying about the past we can't change it so the only thing we can do is learn from our mistakes and make sure history doesn't repeat itself. As for the fact that Neji had me sexually for a while just forget about it what Neji and I shared means nothing to me now.'

'Thanks but I can't help but feel angry that he touch you that way. I still want to make you feel so good that no one can ever compare to me.' Sasuke smirked at Neji as he came closer to them since his hand was still wrapped around Naruto's and the hicky Naruto gave him last night still showed brightly.

'I have an idea on how you can make sure no one will ever come close to being able to make me feel half as good as you can. But I will show you later.' Naruto snickered as he nodded at Neji.

'Somehow I don't like that snicker.' "Hi Hyuuga, what do you want?" Sasuke bit out not meaning to sound snappish but he couldn't keep it out of his voice.

"I take it he is in a bad mood. I wanted to know if you heard the news yet from Gaara?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow at Sasuke's expression.

"Sasuke is just tired from the mission. I saw Gaara earlier but he didn't tell me any news. So what is the news?" Naruto smiled at Neji 'he seems to be okay with you holding my hand.'

'Yeah surprising enough.'

"Well I am sure Gaara told you Naruto that a couple of months ago that I asked him out, well he gave me his answer when I asked again last week. He said yes that he will date me. But if I think for one moment that my uncle can spilt us up by threaten me my uncle will end up dead. I am sorry I hurt you Naruto but maybe things worked out for the better, don't you think?" Neji looked at Sasuke's expression.

"Yeah things did work out for the better this way. But a little advice you hurt my brother I kill you myself and if your uncle has anything to do with it he will be wishing he was never born as well. But we have to be going home I will see you around and congratulations' Neji. I wish you the best." Naruto smiled and tugged Sasuke along.

"Sasuke want to meet me at my place in about two hours? I have something special planed and I won't be able to get it ready with you there." Naruto tried to hide his misdevious grin.

"Um sure. Want me to bring dinner? So you can have some extra time?" Sasuke said more than a little unsure of what Naruto was planning and since Naruto was blocking the link deliberately.

"Sounds good. See you in two hours at my place." Naruto took off in to a full run. Disappearing out of Sasuke's sight almost right away.

'That was weird. I wonder what he has up his sleeve. Um lets see I have been wanting barbeque lately so I will go to the barbeque house that Choji likes so much.' Sasuke smiled to himself as he took off running to drop off his backpack and shower before heading over to Naruto's.

**Two hours later**.

Knock. Knock.

"Hey Sasuke. Love that you are on time come on in. what did you get to eat?" Naruto had set the table and had showered as well.

"Hey love. I got barbeque from that barbeque house that Choji loves and eats at all the time. So what do you have planed for tonight?" Sasuke had put the bag down but didn't miss the misdevious grin that spread across Naruto's face.

"You'll have to wait and see babe. How about we eat? Want something to drink?" Naruto opened a bottle of white wine.

"Sure sounds good." Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw the wine but choose against saying anything.

**After dinner**.

Sasuke finished eating and had washed the plates as Naruto put the left over's up.

Naruto smiled and walked up behind Sasuke. Softly kissing Sasuke on the neck. "So love, are you ready to find out what I have planed for tonight? And how you can make sure that no one will be able to make me feel half as good as you can?" Naruto smirked against the spot he was kissing when he felt Sasuke take a deep breath.

"M more than r ready Naruto. Please tell me." Sasuke mentally cursed himself for being so easily round up by Naruto just softly kissing the back of the neck.

"Good. Close your eyes Sasuke and let me guide you for once." Naruto smiled as he softly wrapped a blindfold around Sasuke's eyes.

"N Naruto? W what are y you d doing?" Sasuke said a bit nervous knowing Naruto really had something big up his sleeve this time.

"Shh. Relax I won't hurt you Sasuke." Naruto lead Sasuke to his bedroom. Naruto shut his bedroom door behind him and slowly led Sasuke to the bed. Turning Sasuke so he had his back to the bed "Sit down Sasuke."

"Naruto what are you doing?

Naruto just pushed Sasuke on to the bed making Sasuke fall on to his back .Naruto's hands had a tight grip around Sasuke's wrists, pinning them above Sasuke's head.Naruto brought his head to Sasuke's neck, kissing it and making a trail of feather like kisses towards Sasuke's ear.

"Maybe I want to be in control completely tonight..." Naruto's husky voice whispered, blowing hot air on to Sasuke's ear making him shiver.

"What do you think Sasuke? Would you mind if I top just this once?" Naruto asked while bringing his head down and locking his lips with Sasuke's.

"Mmmhm" Was all that could be hear from Sasuke.

Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance which Sasuke gradually gave. Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth, roaming around every part and leaving nothing untouched.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss, squirming his arms in Naruto's tight grip as he wanted to wrap them around Naruto, to deepen the kiss, to feel that body of his pressed against his own...

Naruto pulled Sasuke's wrists together and held them together with one hand, leaving his other hand free which slide down across Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke moaned again when Naruto's hand slide under the black tee-shirt he was currently wearing, feeling every curve of his stomach and chest.

Naruto detached their lips to start kissing around Sasuke's neck, hearing all the delicious sounds it made him make. Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrists for a moment to pull his tee-shirt out, throwing the fabric in a corner he grabbed Sasuke's wrists again and continued with his ministrations while messing around with the button of Sasuke's pants. Naruto's lips trailed up, leaving butterfly kisses all over Sasuke's stomach, chest and neck.

"...Hey...Naruto...It isn't...fair...that only I am getting rid of clothing..." Sasuke said between small moans.

Naruto smirked, "Guess your right..." Sitting down on Sasuke's lap firmly, which caused Sasuke to gasp due to the friction, Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrists again and pulled his shirt over his head.

Sasuke gazed with half lidded eyes to Naruto's muscled chest, holding out his hand he let his hand slide along it, sliding his hand up to Naruto's shoulder he pulled Naruto down and locked their lips together again. While they were making out several articles of garment ended up on the ground, ending up with the two boys only in their boxers.

Naruto ran both of his hands along Sasuke's sides, sliding them down he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Sasuke's boxers, pulling that off to and letting it lay by the rest of their clothing on the ground. Naruto did the same for Sasuke and stretched his arm to his nightstand, he pulled open a drawer and rumbled in it, he pulled a small tube of lube out and applied a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's again while spreading Sasuke's legs apart with his hand.

Sasuke shivered a bit when Naruto pressed a warm finger coated with lube against Sasuke's entrance, Naruto pressed it in, soon followed by another one scissoring Sasuke.  
Sasuke squirmed a bit at the uncomfortable feeling when Naruto entered the third and last finger.

When Sasuke relaxed again Naruto pulled out his fingers and put lube on his member. Naruto positioned himself before Sasuke's entrance and gave a small, encouraging smile to Sasuke before pushing himself in all the way.

Sasuke clutched the sheets in his fists, making his knuckled turn white.

Naruto bended down and placed his lips on Sasuke's neck while slowly pulling out before thrusting back in.

Sasuke's hands let go of the sheets and wrapped around Naruto while he maintained a slow pace. "F-Faster..." Sasuke mumbled in Naruto's ear.

Naruto gladly obliged to that request and sped up a bit, making Sasuke moan louder. Sasuke suddenly gasped when Naruto hit his prostate, Naruto smirked, "There, huh?" Naruto kept hitting that place; Sasuke clutched his eyes where small tears had formed as waves of pleasure hit him.

After a few more thrusts Sasuke arched up into the hard lines of Naruto's body and gasped as the pleasure became too much, Yelling out Naruto's name as he came.

The added tightness was the last push Naruto needed and he also came inside of Sasuke. Naruto slid out of Sasuke and collapsed on his side next to Naruto, loud pants filled the room as both tried to catch their breath.

Naruto watched Sasuke panting, his chest going up and down, small drops of sweat on his forehead, dark black locks of hair hanging around his face, Naruto thought he looked beautiful. Warm hand curled around Sasuke's body as Naruto pulled him against his own body.

Sasuke turned around and laid his head on Naruto's chest as sleep was kicking in. "I love you..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear, lying his head on top of Naruto's.

"I love you to..." Naruto replied before his eyelids closed.

Sasuke smiled content before closing his eyes as sleep took over him...

**I would like to thank those who commented any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. I will update As soon as possible. I got this chapter done before I expected to amazing enough I had more time on my hands than I thought I would. Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. Also I am doing another poll on who Naruto should be with in the story. I will be switching the polls back and forth every other Saturday. The poll's are on my homepage please vote. The poll's will remain open till I completely finish this story. I am only going to do one story at a time. So I won't have any unwanted problems.**


	33. Being in Heat and training

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

**This chapter and the next one are added in as extras not pre written like the others so sorry if they suck.**

"You're only eager to get home so you can fuck me in to a mattress and not on the filthy ground. Hum? Gaara is here. Kiba who was looking dumbfounded at where Naruto was before he took off in to a run. I know you need blood the hospital is crowed at the moment there is no way you would be able to get the amount of blood you need to fill your desires at the moment. I can feel the need radiating off of you both. Like you Naruto I am a demon host I can handle large amounts of blood being taken from me. Just make sure the Uchiha is careful not to drink too much. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as he took notice that Sasuke had looked at him before leaning in to feed on Gaara's blood. Naruto licked the beating pulse on Gaara's throat before sinking his fangs in to the pulse. Naruto heard Gaara gasp softly as the fangs went in. Naruto slowly brought his left hand up the side of Gaara shirt to help Gaara keep and even amount of blood flow. Alright Naruto see you tomorrow around noon for some training? Naruto, I am very impressed that you were able to find a way to make such a strong poison. I am shocked to know that you didn't test it till you used it on Kabuto. But I think we may have found the most perfect way to interrogate prisoners that we plan to execute after we get the knowledge we need from them. Tell me would you happen to know how coherent Kabuto was during the whole ordeal? I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel. Well I am sure Gaara told you Naruto that a couple of months ago that I asked him out, well he gave me his answer when I asked again last week. He said yes that he will date me.

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 33**

**Being in Heat and training**

Sasuke woke up and noticed that Naruto wasn't in bed with him. 'Naruto where are you?'

'In the kitchen Sasuke. Want some tea or coffee with breakfast?' Naruto replied back mentally.

'Sure tea sounds good.' Sasuke moved to get up "Ouch fuck that hurts." Sasuke grabbed his backside as he felt pain shoot threw him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto walked in the room when he felt Sasuke's pain.

"Is this the kind of pain you feel every time I fuck you?" Sasuke asked in a pained voice.

"Only the first time if you ever let me top again you won't have the pain there." Naruto smiled as he started a hot bath for Sasuke. Putting pure hot water and adding a mixture that was under the sink into the water Naruto smiled and mixed the water around a bit. "Here Sasuke come and soak in the hot water. It will help the pain and the vampire healing will take care of the rest real soon. Just soak for a half hour or so and come out to the kitchen I should have breakfast done. I first got to go shopping before I can make breakfast. So I will be back in about fifteen minutes."

Sasuke just nodded as Naruto helped him in the water.

**While buying breakfast**.

"Hey Naruto. Good to see you man. You ran right past me yesterday. Said something about Gaara being here and you took off running. Sasuke nodded to me but didn't say much. Want to go eat dinner tonight have the whole gang again?" Kiba smiled

"hey Kiba sorry about running past you yesterday I didn't expect to have Gaara be here when I returned and well you know how I am where Gaara is concerned. As for dinner tonight sure sounds good. Have we all meet up around seven? Our normal hang out?" Naruto smiled and gave Kiba a hug. "How is Hinata? How is she dealing with caring a child?"

"Yeah seven at our normal spot Ichiraku's will be good. Hinata is doing well, so is the baby. She is having her weird cravings sweet pickles and chocolate ice-cream. This is why I am here now this damn early in the fucken morning." Kiba grumbled as he and Naruto walked to the ice cream freezer.

"It is eight thirty in the morning Kiba normally your up and running all over the place." Naruto picked up some peanut butter and chocolate ice cream and Kiba grabbed just plain chocolate. As the two walked to the cashier Neji walked in and gave the two a wave. Naruto waved back but didn't say anything. "I will see you at seven Kiba. I got to run. Think you can spread the word?"

"Yeah I can other than a couple of small things I got to do today but I am free the whole day. What about you?" Kiba asked as he and Naruto head down the street.

"Well I got nothing really planed this morning but at noon I got training with Gaara. Well you know how long our training sessions last." Naruto smiled and waved by as he took off in to a run as soon as they hit Kiba's complex.

**Home**

"Hey Sasuke I am back it took a little longer than I though I stopped to talk to Kiba. How's the ass?" Naruto put the items on the table before walking in to the bathroom.

"Hey doing a lot better. What did you put in the water earlier?" Sasuke stood up to get out.

"It is just a little bath soap I made to heal any sore muscles that the fox or being a vampire didn't heal already. Works great on the leg and arm muscles that I tend to strain when I am training with Gaara or someone who really pushes me to my limits without me drawing on my vampire abilities or the fox chakra. Well get dressed I will make breakfast." Naruto enjoyed the view he got as Sasuke dried off since Sasuke had turned around and bent over to dry his legs giving Naruto a real nice view of his ass.

"So do you often train without using your abilities?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto fix breakfast.

"As often as I can. I learn new moves with out using my vampire abilities or the fox chakra than I train myself with the new move using only vampire energy." Naruto spoke as he flipped the pancakes.

"Sounds cool will you teach me to do that?" Sasuke had started to set the table putting cups of orange juice on the table and two cups of tea down as well.

"Yeah I have been teaching you how to do that already Sasuke. I showed you how to walk on water and up a tree using only energy I also showed you how to fight with only energy. That is really all you have to do, but some moves like Chidori are pure chakra moves and won't work using energy." Naruto said as he put the food on the table.

"I more meant that I would like you to train with me some more so I can master this using only energy and not chakra all the time. Food looks great Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat down across from Naruto.

"Yeah we can train for a bit today before I meet up with Gaara. And we can train tomorrow since I have no plans. Also thanks." Naruto took to eating the pancakes.

"Okay. Um I think I am going to skip on going with you when you train with Gaara he didn't seem to invite me so I think it would be imposing if I just showed up. But if Neji shows up let me know will you I don't want him near you alone." Sasuke stuffed his mouth full of eggs as soon as he finished speaking.

"Sure no problem. But Neji is not going to try anything on me with Gaara right there. Also he knows that I will tell Gaara and Gaara will always believe me over him." Naruto smiled as he finished his pancakes and started on the bacon.

"Speaking of Gaara why couldn't I read his knowledge when I drank his blood?" Sasuke started his pancakes as he spoke.

"Because like me Gaara is a demon host and being a demon host stops vampires from accessing your knowledge without the host being fully willing and or half dead. Take me for an example, when Sora drank my blood I was almost dead my heart was going to slow to keep me alive. So she gained the knowledge from my blood and knew that I was the host to the fox and she fed me her blood to save my life. When I first let you feed on me I only let you access certain memories I could have blocked them from you completely but I chose not to. Gaara makes the choice not to show his knowledge to you but he has shared some with me. Since he knows I can relate to his pain." Naruto stood and washed his plate off and started to wash the other dishes that he had used while cooking.

"I see. Makes since I guess. So Naruto did you bathe before I got up or do you still need to bathe?" Sasuke came up behind Naruto and started to lightly rub Naruto's back.

"I took a bath this morning when I woke up. Now that the dishes are done how about you and me have some fun what do you think babe?" Naruto had turned and embraced Sasuke as he spoke. Smirking he lifted Sasuke off the ground bridal style and took him to the bedroom.

"Naruto you got to train with Gaara in two and a half hours. You will be too tired to train." Sasuke tried to object. Gasping as Naruto bit his throat.

"Sasuke quite worrying so much I will be fine. I need to fuck now." Naruto quickly yanked Sasuke's pants off and boxers. Quickly engulfing Sasuke's semi erect cock with his mouth.

"Ung Naruto. What the hell is up with you today? You haven't been this eager since you and I became a couple again." Sasuke panted as he could feel his own need hit higher than normal.

"It is January Sasuke you know I go in to heat at this time of the year. I can't I can't control my desires right now. Please Sasuke just give me what I need I can't take it. I have to fuck." Naruto quickly striped off his pants as he spoke his voice heavy with need.

"Explains a lot. Get over here. I am not letting you have the control right now. Not with you being in heat." Sasuke quickly yanked Naruto to the bed and forced Naruto on to his back with his legs up around Sasuke's waist. Moving to grab the lube off the bed stand as soon as Naruto was on his back panting with need, not wasting a moment Sasuke lubed up his three fingers as he fixed Naruto's legs around his waist Sasuke quickly stuck one finger in.

Naruto's eyes opened wide as Sasuke slowly began to pump his finger in and out, shocked at the amount of desire that raced through him as Sasuke started increasing the distance each time he slipped his finger in. The need Naruto was feeling just grew when Sasuke slid a second finger in and began to stretch and scissor him.

Naruto's body shivered some when Sasuke withdrew his fingers and teased around his entrance again. The rest of his fingers lightly scraped Naruto's ass cheeks, electrifying his skin and leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

Sasuke kissed Naruto as he spread Naruto's legs, positioning himself at his entrance. Sasuke leaned in and kissed him again as he slid in to the hilt in the amazingly tight hole.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly feeling that amount of Naruto's pain had shocked him he hadn't expected Naruto to feel pain from the movement. Naruto nodded, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. Sasuke nuzzled him and pulled out slowly. He pushed in a little differently and suddenly Naruto was seeing stars. Sasuke hit is prostrate dead on. His whole body shivered at the sensation.

naruto moaned, his head buried back in the pillows. Sasuke just smirked as he thrust in again.

Sasuke propped himself up better, thrusting his cock into Naruto's ass, the skin making a wet slapping sound on contact. He grabbed Naruto's legs and put them up over his shoulders for better entrance holding them as he continued pounding into him before changing positions again. Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and pulled his Cock in and out of Naruto's tight-almost-getting-there-loose hole. Naruto tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Sasuke removed his hands from either side of Naruto's head and placed them on his tan hips in a bruising grip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head.

**"Ah! Sasuke...harder!"**

Sasuke obliged and thrust his harder.

**"Faster!"**

He increased his pace faster, gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Naruto. Sasuke swooped his head down and sucked on Naruto's semi-erected nipple. Naruto tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Sasuke groan. Sasuke smirked at the way that screamed sounded so he started hitting a particular spot inside Naruto's ass.

"**Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasuke!"**

Sasuke continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, until he felt Naruto's cum spill all over his stomach, and some on his chest. He increased his speed, hitting Naruto's sweet spot again and again. He knew like this, he wasn't going to last too much longer. He pressed against Naruto's chest.

His hand reached between them and began to stroke Naruto's Harding member, his cum making it easier to pump as he fingered the slit with his thumb.

They were both beginning to sweat heavily, their breath becoming sharper.

Naruto was moaning loudly as Sasuke bit into his neck. His thrusts were becoming erratic as Naruto's nails scraped his skin, leaving long pink trails.

"**Sasuke! Sasuke**!" he called out as he came again onto their stomach and chests, his back arched off the bed. "**Sasuke."**

"**Naruto**," Sasuke yelled out as his hot seed released into the younger boy, filling the entrance up and leaking out onto the sheets in bursts. He gave a few more thrusts before he rested against Naruto, breathing heavily and smiling.

"Wow so are you always this passionate when your in heat?" Sasuke smiled as Naruto had climbed on to him so they could make out.

"I guess. I never really thought about how much passion I use when I am in heat, as long as I get fucked when I need it I don't really care about anything else." Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke on the throat right before he bit down drinking some blood.

"Ah Naruto umm so good. If you are planning to keep your plans with Gaara you might want to get up and go before I _decide you're not leaving today_." Sasuke whispered the last part knowing that Naruto would know he was teasing.

"Much to my dislike your right I have to go. I will see you later." Naruto gave Sasuke one last kiss before he stood up and grabbed his clothes quickly putting them on.

**Training grounds number twenty five.**

"Hey Gaara sorry I am late." Naruto said as he appeared in front of Gaara.

"You're not late Naruto I am just a bit early for once. I am a little restless." Gaara looked at Naruto with a true smile on his face.

"Why are you so restless?" Naruto asked as he removed his jacket.

"Tamari is in the hospital. She is having signs of pre labor. Lady Tsunade threw me out of the room told me to go relax or train. But I couldn't stay near the hospital. I am worried about her Naruto what if something goes wrong?" Gaara took his fighting stance as did Naruto.

"Tamari is strong she will be just fine. If she saw the way your fretting she would be laughing her ass off. The rest of the gang are meeting up for dinner tonight around seven how about you come and join us than you and I can go see her together?" Naruto smiled as Gaara aimed a kick at his head getting kicked in the thigh instead.

"Sounds good." Gaara worked to hit Naruto in the arm while trying to dodge Naruto's kick to the chest.

**Six thirty**

"We are supposed to meet up with the others at seven at our normal place. Meet you there Gaara?" Naruto was putting his jacket on.

"Yeah sounds great lady Tsunade said she would have someone get me if anything changes. I will see you at seven." Gaara teleported back to the hotel.

Naruto teleported home and showered and changed. Knowing Sasuke would meet him at Ichiraku's. Naruto finished getting dressed and headed out noticing that he had some time he chose to walk and not teleport.

Naruto noticed Neji walking in to Ichiraku's Naruto mentally groaned 'damn it'

'What's wrong Naruto?' Sasuke asked through the telepathic link.

'When I told Kiba to invite the others I hadn't expected Neji though I guess I should have since he is Gaara's boyfriend and still a friend of everyone else. Please don't try to start anything with him. I know you two don't get along but I am not in the mood to try to break up any fights and with me being in heat my temper is a lot hotter than normal meaning I can lose my temper extremely easy.' Naruto coolly walked in to Ichiraku's spotting Kiba and Hinata right a way.

'I will behave but I will knock his block off if he pulls anything I still don't trust him. I know he still wants you. I am behind you now.' Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as soon as he finished talking telepathically.

Neji walked over with Gaara. "Hey Naruto did you enjoy stealing Gaara for the day?" Neji spoke holding out his hand to Naruto.

Naruto smirked "Yeah I had a blast. So Gaara how is Tamari any changes?" Naruto asked pretending not to notice Neji's extended hand.

"She is doing well they released her from the hospital but she is on bed rest. No activity at all. I actually feel sorry for Shikamaru he is going to be living in hell till she has that baby. Let's sit down. Hello Lady Hinata how are you and your little one doing?" Gaara smiled at Naruto than turned to address Hinata as Naruto took a set next to Sasuke who sat next to Hinata. Gaara quickly took his set next to Naruto forcing Neji to sit next to Kiba across from Sasuke

As everyone ordered Neji surprised everyone by ordering sake for himself. Naruto lend towards Gaara "_watch it with him drinking he can't hold liquor at all two cups he'll be flat wasted."_

Gaara nodded to Naruto Sasuke quickly took a drink of his dr. pepper to hide his snicker. 'Lightweight'

**After dinner**

Gaara was supporting Neji on one arm. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side. Ino and Choji stood next to Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba had his arm wrapped around Hinata tightly. Sakura and Lee were standing next to them lee looking a little annoyed at Kiba since Kiba kept snaring at everyone.

'The heat is affecting him pretty bad this year.' Naruto told Sasuke mentally.

'I noticed. Shit he stinks when he is in heat.' Sasuke complained mentally.

'Only to you. Much to my dislike the fact that I am in heat as well makes the smell arousing to me.' Naruto said feeling very annoyed.

"well I better get him home than I am going to the hotel before I have Shikamaru call me asking me to help with his girl." Gaara let go of Neji as he moved forward to give Naruto a hug. "Come see me tomorrow after you and Sasuke finish training. You know how to locate me." As Gaara took a step back leaving Naruto's side Neji moved forward shoving Naruto in to the wall behind him and forcefully kissed Naruto.

Naruto froze for a second than moved his knee up fast and hard hitting Neji in the crotch. "Don't you ever kiss me again." Naruto snared as Neji stumbled backwards a few steps grasping his crotch.

"You liked it Naruto. You always like it when I kiss you hard. I know you want to fuck…" Neji didn't get to say anything else before Naruto punched him in the jaw knocking him to the ground on his back.

"You know I didn't think there was anything you could do or say to make me really hate your guts but you just proved me wrong. Drunk or not I don't give a damn you ever touch me again I will personally castrate you." Naruto watched as Neji stood up and moved towards him when Gaara put Neji in a sleeper hold. "I am sorry about that Gaara. I should have expected that from him but to be honest I though he would try to fuck you in the open not me since the two of you are dating." Naruto looked Gaara in the face as he spoke.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Naruto. He however is going to have a lot of ass kissing to do before I forgive him for daring to touch you like that when he is with me. His move might have cost him our relationship. I know he is drunk and that is the only thing keeping me from saying it is over. But weather I stay with him or not depends on how much ass kissing he does without complaint." Gaara spoke with such venom in his voice that almost everyone backed away.

Every quickly made there good byes and soon the only ones still standing together was Gaara Sasuke and Naruto Neji on the ground still unconscious.

"Between us only if I can find a way to hurt Neji emotionally as bad if not worst than he hurt me I will do it." Gaara grumbled as he gave Naruto a soft hug nodded to Sasuke as he picked up Neji to dump off at his apartment door. (not his bedroom)

"Let me know if I can help in any way Gaara." Naruto said as he released Gaara from the hug.

Gaara just nodded as he left Naruto and Sasuke to walk home.

"Come on Sasuke lets get home." Naruto took Sasuke's hand as they walked down the street.

"Which home do you want to go to yours or mine?" Sasuke asked as they passed a couple of ANBU as they walked down the road.

"Yours doesn't have any food there does it?" Naruto asked

"You just ate don't tell me your hungry again." Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked to think he was hungry again.

"No I am not hungry but I will be at breakfast time." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Your right my place doesn't have anything so your place again tonight and sometime tomorrow I will have to go shopping." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tightly for a second as they walked back to the apartment.

"By the way Sasuke thank you for letting me deal with Neji and not killing him yourself." Naruto smiled.

"I didn't get a chance you had him on the ground before I could move. I trust you not to do anything to hurt me Naruto." Sasuke looked at the ground as he spoke.

"Sasuke what is wrong? You seem distracted." Naruto asked as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Nothing is wrong. I am surprised that I didn't kill Neji when he started saying those things to you. But other than that nothing is really wrong." Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"I can feel your hiding something Sasuke but I won't push the issue. When your ready to talk to me you know I will be willing to listen just promise me you won't let whatever is on your mind get control of you. I mean emotionally not mentally I know nothing can control your mind now. I trust you babe. If whatever it is gets to much to bare tell me I will help and you know I will understand." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips "Lets go to bed love."

"After everything we did earlier you want more?" Sasuke teased as they walked to the bedroom.

"Actullay no Neji kind of ruined my mood. Sorry baby." Naruto striped to his boxers and climbed in bed next to Sasuke.

"I understand. I am worn out my self." Sasuke kissed Naruto and pulled Naruto into his embrace. "Good night my love"

"Good night Sasuke." Naruto smiled as he snuggled closer to Sasuke.

**Dream sequence starts **

_**(1)**__I can't wait to suck the blood right out of Gaara's wrist, but wow, wait a minute. Oh Naruto, you look so incredible and I can feel your blood lust. It is as powerful as my own. Oh, and Gaara, the way you slowly tilt your head the side is so enticing. Oh, there he goes...gods he looks hot when his fangs extend. We both desire Gaara's pale skin and  
the sweet prize that flows beneath the surface. I'm not jealous. I am surprised at myself, but I'm not. Wow. Awesome. ...Naruto, oh Naruto, when you look at me like that I just, I just..._

and then Sasuke dug his fangs deep into Gaara's flesh and he was NOT gentle about it... and Gaara really seemed to like it. Mmm and the blood trickling down his chin was  
an exact match to the hair partially blocking my view. He was so hot, I didn't know what I wanted more, the blood itself, or the experiencing of watching Sasuke feed on my dear Gaara. For the first time I wanted to ravage Gaara's body and it was all because of Sasuke smoldering purple gaze.

**Dream sequence ends**.

Naruto shot awake his breathing coming in pants. Sweat dripping from his skin. 'what the hell my boxers are wet…. "Damn it!"

"Naruto what happened are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he sat up looking over at his lover.

"It was an accident... it hasn't happened in a really long time..." Naruto grumbled as he adjust the remains of his morning wood.

"What was an accident? What hasn't happened in a really long time?" Sasuke asked as Naruto climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto yelled from the bathroom where he turned on the shower.

Sasuke climbed out of bed and followed his lover to the bathroom. "Naruto what is it? You can tell me." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto from behind before he could climb in the shower.

"I haven't had a wet dream since you and I got back together. Let alone actually cum in my sleep." 'what is worst is I never thought of him that way. Why would I dream about that kind of thing?' Naruto accidently communicated telepathically.

"Naruto who was the dream about? Who ever it is seems to be bothering you." Sasuke pulled Naruto so he was facing him.

"I it was about y you. A and g Gaara." Naruto blushed the color of a tomato as Sasuke looked at his face.

"Naruto have you ever given any thought to a threesome?"

**(1) Written by purvy sage. And again I would like to say thank you for giving me the idea and perfect way to word it. **

**Well there it is I hope you all like the lemon I put in. I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will have a threesome in it. I will update ASAP. ****Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. Also I am doing another poll on who Naruto should be with in the story. I will be switching the polls back and forth every other Saturday. The poll's are on my homepage please vote. The poll's will remain open till I completely finish this story. I am only going to do one story at a time. So I won't have any unwanted problems.**


	34. Babies and Threesomes

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

I will write up the appeal now and send it in to the counsel. Temari is in the hospital. She is having signs of pre labor Neji moved forward shoving Naruto in to the wall behind him and forcefully kissed Naruto. Between us only if I can find a way to hurt Neji emotionally as bad if not worst than he hurt me I will do it. It is January Sasuke you know I go in to heat at this time of the year. I haven't had a wet dream since you and I got back together. Let alone actually cum in my sleep. What is worst is I never thought of him that way. Why would I dream about that kind of thing? Naruto who was the dream about? Who ever it is seems to be bothering you. It was about you. And Gaara. Naruto have you ever given any thought to a threesome?

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Chapter 34**

**Babies and Threesomes **

"Sasuke to be honest yeah I have thought of threesomes when I am in heat but I have never thought of having sex to Gaara this is the first time that thought has ever crossed my mind. I mean I know Gaara used to have some feelings for me he tries's to say that it was just brotherly love for me but I doubt it. It may have turned to be that later on though. Why would you even ask me that?" Naruto said making breakfast.

"Naruto do you remember how you said that you knew something was on my mind but I wouldn't tell you? I guess I kind of got aroused watching the way your fangs extend when you were getting ready to feed off of Gaara. I guess I got aroused because I think Gaara is dangerous and he is actually someone who can truly get off on pain. I have always wanted to be dominating to you but I am scared that I would hurt you. I know now with you being a vampire and being merged to the fox you would most likely be able to handle me but at the same time I don't want to risk hurting you." 'God that did not come out right.' Sasuke was setting the table mentally kicking himself for not wording that better.

"It's alright Sasuke I understand what you mean. I will admit that I wouldn't mind trying a threesome with you and someone else I just don't know if I want Gaara to be that someone else. I just well I think I am more afraid that you well um ….." Naruto was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Sakura what's up? You're up a little early it is only six in the morning." Naruto said as he opened the door wider so she could come in. not thinking about what he and Sasuke were wearing.

"Naruto, Gaara wants to talk to you as in now but you might want to get some pants on and not just your boxers." Sakura smiled as both Naruto and Sasuke went red. Naruto epped as he ran to the bedroom Sasuke not far behind. Sakura felt something wet on her upper lip and realized that she had a nosebleed. 'Damn I am not supposed to find him hot when the hell did he gain all that muscle? He looks like he could kick Lee around.' Sakura straitened up as both boy's returned to the kitchen where she was flipping the pancakes.

"Eat first. No since on going hungry. He is at the hospital with Temari and her twins. Shikamaru was hospitalized himself because he passed out and hit a table so when he wakes up he is going to have one hell of a headache." Sakura smiled as she noticed Sasuke pull out another plate for her.

"Temari had her baby? That is great. How is she doing? How is the baby doing? Wait did you say twins? Shit poor Shikamaru is in trouble having two to look after." Naruto spoke out as he poured the juice and offered Sakura coffee.

"Yeah she had her baby. One boy and one girl. All three of them are doing well. Yeah I said twins. If Shika didn't want the trouble than he should have kept his dick in his pants like it belongs." Sakura snapped as she set the plates on the table.

"I agree. Listen Sakura if you want to rest here before you report in to the Hokage you can while we are with Gaara. Thanks for finishing breakfast for me. I had forgotten that I didn't get fully dressed this morning." Naruto smiled as he started to wash the dishes while Sasuke finished getting dressed.

"Thanks I think I will take you up on that offer and take a nap on the couch since I don't want to be in your bed." Sakura smiled as she pulled a spar blanket out of the hall closet.

"Okay take care Sakura. See you later." Naruto opened the door as he and Sasuke left.

**Hospital **

Knock. Knock

"Come in."

"Hey Temari congratulations." Naruto walked in and hugged Temari as he noticed where Gaara was sitting. "M morning g Gaara." 'Shit I am stuttering.' Naruto hugged Gaara praying that Gaara would not notice the stuttering or the blush that he was sure he had on his face.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke good to see you as well. Thank you Naruto for the congratulations. These little ones were giving me hell." Temari held out her child dressed in light purple to Naruto. "Just so you know you're the godfather of both of them." Temari smiled as she noticed Naruto smile and take the child.

"So what is this little ones name?" Naruto asked as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms keeping his eyes averted as Temari fixed her shirt since she had been feeding them.

"Actually you are going to name them both. Shika and I both think we owe you that much since you was able to talk Gaara in to letting me move here. The one you are holding is the girl." Temari enjoyed the look of pure shock on Naruto's face.

"Um okay I guess." Naruto returned his eyes back to the little girl sleeping in his arms.

"Ah good brat you're here finally now has Temari told you her little surprise?" Tsunade spoke as she walked in the room.

"About me naming the kids yeah she just told me." Naruto looked back down for a minute and smiled.

"Mimiko for this little one." Naruto looked at Temari to make sure she was okay with it. Smiling as he noticed the huge smile on her face.

Allowing Gaara to take Mimiko from his hands Naruto took the boy from Temari's out stretched hands. Looking down at the little boy dressed in red noticing the black hair just barely showing. Remaining silent for another few minutes. "Minato for this one. I bet he will be a handful if he is anything like his mother." Naruto smiled at Temari.

"Yeah I agree. But I also hope that both of them have my fighting spirit and not Shikamaru." Temari warped her arms around Naruto as he handed Minato back to her.

"Nice names brat." Tsunade said as she wrote the names down and walked out. "Oh Naruto later today I need you to come to the office. I have something I will like to speak to you about." She said as she left the room.

"Well I am tired you three so get out. Oh Naruto please put Minato in his crib right beside Sasuke and move it over here after Gaara gets the hell out of the way. Gaara hand Mimiko to me so I can feed her again so the three of us can sleep. Now get out." Temari smiled as she spoke.

**At the hotel**

"Um Sasuke do you mind if I talk to Naruto in privet for around ten minutes?" Gaara asked keeping his eyes from Sasuke's view.

"Um okay. I will be back in fifteen I am going to make sure Sakura gets up in time for work." Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss and walked out. 'Think about what I spoke to you about this morning.'

'Right' "So Gaara what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto smiled at Gaara but was highly annoyed at Sasuke for his comment.

"Naruto I am not sure how to word what I want to say so please don't be mad if it comes out wrong. After what Neji did to you last night and what he said as I dropped him at his door I know I truly want to hurt him emotionally worst than he hurt me." Gaara paused to take a breath.

"That is understandable Gaara I don't blame you one bit. Have you thought of a way to hurt him that emotionally yet?" Naruto moved so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Um yeah I think I know how to do it but I need yours and the Uchiha's help in order to do it. But I don't want you to hit me or the Uchiha to try to kill me either." Gaara stopped there silently hoping Naruto would be okay with what he was planning to ask of Naruto.

"Okay if you need Sasuke's help to why did you send him off and why would you think I will hit you or Sasuke will try to kill you?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"I wanted to find out if you would be okay with it before I even tried to bring it up to him. and what I am planning on asking of you two would most likely get anyone else hit or killed I just pray that if your not interested that you will just say it and not beat the shit out of me." Gaara stopped to move himself in a more safe and yet comfortable position.

"Okay. I will try to make sure I keep my temper in check now what is the plan?" Naruto pretended not to acknowledge the hurt that he felt as Gaara moved away from him.

"I um well you see I um I well. Iwantthetwoofyoutotakemyinnocence." Gaara spoke out a bit rushed as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Um okay can you repeat that a bit slower? I couldn't understand." Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Um I said that I want the two of you to take my innocence." Gaara closed his eyes so he couldn't see the look on Naruto's face.

"Um why do you think that would hurt Neji emotionally?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

Gaara opened his eyes in shock. "Because last night after I left the two of you and took him to his house he said that he can't wait to be my first and that he is pissed that he lost you to Sasuke and me. He believes that you and I have been lovers for awhile but he also knows that I have never been with anyone. I don't understand how he works that one out. I assume that he thinks that I have been fucking you and I have never been fucked myself." Gaara waited for Naruto to respond.

"With him that makes since in a lot of ways but how would that hurt him?" Naruto stood up and went to the cooler.

"Um because I plan to make sure he knows that I had the two of you take me both ways." Gaara now expected the can to go flying at his head.

"You mean you plan to make sure he either walks in on us or having someone complain about the amount of noise we made to him." Naruto smiled knowing Sasuke had heard the majorly of it.

"Well yeah. I guess that is the right way to word it. Would the two of you help me with it?" Gaara heard Sasuke knock got up and walked to the door half expecting Naruto to throw the can at him or Sasuke to hit him as soon as the door is opened.

'Well Naruto how about it .I think it might be enjoyable for the three of us.' Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked in enjoying the warmth of the room. Nodding his head at Gaara as he walked to Naruto.

'It would be enjoyable for the three of use. But I don't want things to become too weird between Gaara and I.' Naruto spoke telepathically to Sasuke as he opened the can of green tea.

"Naruto I know you most likely think that the one time would destroy our friendship. Did being with the dog boy when your in heat ruin your two's friendship? From what I have seen it made your guy's relationship stronger." Gaara prayed that Naruto would understand his desire as he watched Naruto move back to the bed to sit next to him.

"Your right Gaara it only made Kiba's and mine relationship stronger because it was a mutual agreement that is was only to help each other with the pain." Naruto was surprised that Gaara would bring something like that up.

'It would benefit the three of us. Your in heat and worried that you might hurt me because of it. Gaara wants help on making Neji pay for what he did. I want to help with that as well because of what Neji said to you last night.' As he opened a can of peach green tea Sasuke moved to the bed sitting so he was right behind Naruto.

"I guess we can do it but how would we arrange it so Neji would catch us?" Naruto spoke feeling Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist as small kisses were trailed down the back of the neck and throat.

"That won't be too hard I know exactly what time he will show up. It is now eleven in the morning Neji will be heading over here at eleven thirty he will show up at noon. He always shows up at noon. Which is why he was annoyed about us training yesterday because of the time." Gaara smiled his true smile at Naruto causing Sasuke to hide behind Naruto a bit.

"Um okay. Are sure you want this right now Gaara? I mean you know I'm in heat and bad." Naruto looked down a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yes I am sure Naruto. To be honest I rather one of you take my innocence over him any day. I know I can trust you Naruto and since you trust Sasuke I will give him my trust as well." Gaara smiled and leaned forward to kiss Naruto on the lips.

Gaara kissed in the same manner as he did everything else. Unsure of himself trying to be genital with Naruto. Sasuke smirked as he just watched Naruto hesitantly kiss Gaara back the way he kissed any of his lovers with too much passion and total abandon, using everything—lips, tongue, fangs—in every conceivable way to dominate, to derive and give as much pleasure in the act that he was capable of.

Gaara's kisses were hot and feral and wet and, even with the obvious lack of experience, left Naruto breathless, senses and sensations blazing and sparking along his nerves like solar flares. The wild entanglement of lips and tongues was appallingly erotic.

Sasuke, on the other hand, kissed in such a reverent way that it momentarily made Gaara curious as to whether or not the little human might have actually had true feelings towards him.

But Gaara was no fool and knew well the difference between love and lust. Sasuke's love was obvious, however, but none of it was directed towards him. For him, though, a kiss seemed to be a slow and deliberate thing, something to be perfected, enjoyed to the absolute fullest.

Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke kiss Gaara. Removing his shirt Gaara grabbed Naruto as soon as his head was out of the shirt. Kissing him with all the passion he could manage. Naruto gasped as the kiss started but quickly took control of the kiss his tongue dancing lewdly around the demon hosts mouth and Gaara wondered just what type of training he had to have learned such techniques.

Following Naruto's move Sasuke removed his top and allowed his fangs to show as he pushed in-between Naruto and Gaara kissing Naruto lightly and move to Gaara. Sasuke rested his hand lightly on the back of Gaara's head to keep it in place as his tongue pushed past his lips to explore the welcoming cavern they concealed. The other hand exploring cautiously, knowing that Gaara could very well end this pleasing truce in a spray of blood if he did something he didn't approve of.

Between the two of them, Gaara had found himself overwhelmed in a most peculiar and delightful way. Naruto had been strangely sure of himself, showing no reservations at all.

Gaara being unsure of what to do he decided to have Naruto and Sasuke lead. Let himself be led. Let himself be touched. Let himself borrow a little of the abundant emotion that lay so thickly between the two of them. Let himself experience what it could be like to have this, a bond, a tie, to truly _have_ someone, to have genuine devotion, a sense of commitment…..

Sasuke moved behind Gaara slowly preparing to touch Gaara in a much more physical manner.

Gaara taking notice removed his pants and made quick work of Naruto's pants as well shocked to know that he had been going commando. Gaara pushed Naruto on to his back as he slid his mouth all over Naruto's chest and stomach quickly engulfing Naruto's thick cock with his mouth but gagged a bit.

"Calm down Gaara. Take a little at a time if you plan to give a blow job. Just think about what you would like to have done to you and try working your mouth slowly that way you know what you can handle and you can find out what please me as well." Naruto was surprised that he could breathe.

Gaara nodded his trembling hands explored every inch of Naruto's bare torso, running over the smooth, hot skin. Gaara sat up even more, leaning into Naruto's chest, raising his head slightly to gain a height advantage. He moved so that he was straddling Naruto's hips, his legs spread wide and his knees on either side of Naruto.

"AH!" Naruto exclaimed against Gaara's lips. Their hard erections were pressed together, Gaara sitting right in his lap. "Mmm… feels so good," Gaara moaned against Naruto's neck. He moved his hips downward, grinding himself into Naruto's hard cock. He spread his legs even wider, pushing as much as himself as he could into the boy beneath him.

Shit yes!" Naruto gasped. He clawed at Gaara's back, scratching the skin and leaving a trail of blood in it wake. "Fuck Gaara," he panted, meeting his thrusts. Sharp bolts of pleasure rocketed through them as they moved against each other.

Sasuke enjoyed watching the two slightly jerking himself as he watched. Finally he decided that he had enough that he wanted to have more now. Gaara felt Sasuke's fingers enter him. Gaara's breath hitched slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

Gaara placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head and Gaara move his hips down ward and pushed him self in to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and moaned with every thrust. Gaara removed his hands from either side of Naruto's head and placed them on his tan hips in a bruising grip. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's head.

Gaara was moving his hips slowly so that he was thrusting into Naruto and onto Sasuke's fingers. It was a weird but pleasurable sensation. Sasuke quickly prepared Gaara and Gaara gasped when Sasuke's erection entered him fully.

"You okay?" both Naruto's and Sasuke asked. Gaara nodded. It was definitely a wonderful feeling to be inside and filled up. Gaara was having trouble breathing the feeling was so intense. Gaara rolled his hips slightly and groaned when Sasuke hit his prostate. Both Naruto and Sasuke responded with a small thrust of their hips. All three let out a pleasure filled groan and started thrusting. They worked out a good rhythm

"Ah! **Gaara...harder!"**

Gaara obliged and thrust his harder.

**"Faster!"** Gaara yelled out to Sasuke

Sasuke nodded and he increased his pace faster, pushing Gaara harder in to Naruto gaining more and more moans, pants, and whines from Naruto and Gaara. Gaara swooped his head down and sucked on Naruto's semi-erected nipple. Naruto tilted his head back and screamed out a moan, making Gaara groan. Gaara liked the way that screamed sounded so he started hitting a particular spot inside Naruto's ass.

**"Ah! Ah! Ah! Gaara!"** Naruto yelled out as he fought to keep his senses.

**"Damn it Sasuke...harder!"** Gaara couldn't help but half way begged

Naruto let out a yell as he came grabbing Gaara and biting down on his neck as quickly as possible. . Gaara soon followed and shot his load into Naruto's ass, but continued to move in a slow steady pace As Sasuke continued to thrust his hips hard and fast, three more thrust and he spelt his seed in Gaara leaning down he also bit into Gaara's neck.

After a few minutes Naruto slowly turned his head and smirked at Gaara. Gaara smiled and dipped his head and captured Naruto's lips for a kiss.

As soon as Gaara released Naruto's lips Sasuke pushed himself fully in to Gaara as he pressed his own lips to Naruto. Than moved to kiss Gaara despite the uncomfortable position.

"That was awesome." Naruto said as he caught his breath.

"Hell yeah it was." Both Sasuke and Gaara agreed. Sasuke moved to lie down beside Naruto.

Gaara moved to lay on Naruto's other side both sides of his neck had streams of blood leaking from bite marks made by both Naruto and Sasuke.

**Slam**

The three of them jumped as the door to the hotel room slammed shut. The three of them felt Neji's chakra signature leaving the area fast. But what confused them was they could feel a presence outside the hotel door. Getting up Gaara quickly dressed and went to see who else was out there. Looking over at the others before he opened the door noticing both Sasuke and Naruto covered up. Opening the door Gaara saw that Kiba was passed out in front of the door. Picking him up Gaara brought him inside.

**Three hours later.**

"I still can't believe Neji fucken hit me like that." Kiba complained as the four walked back to the hotel together.

"So how did you end up out side the room door anyways?" Gaara hoped to change the subject.

"Well Shikamaru wanted to see Naruto and Temari wanted to see you Gaara and said that Naruto was with you so I went to the first place I could think of since I knew you would not be at the training grounds today. I noticed that Neji was standing in the doorway just staring. So I looked in myself and saw the three of you in a really hot position and I smiled at the view I got. Neji backed up and looked at me he didn't say anything he fucken punched me out." Kiba moved the ice pack he had on his head as they continued to walk.

**Well there it is I hope you all like the lemon I put in. I would like to thank those who commented. Any comments are welcome NO FLAMES PLEASE. Let me know what you think. HOPE You liked the threesome I put in it. I will update ASAP. ****Also I am doing a poll on what my next story should be about. Also I am doing another poll on who Naruto should be with in the story. I will be switching the polls back and forth every other Saturday. The poll's are on my homepage please vote. The poll's will remain open till I completely finish this story. I am only going to do one story at a time. So I won't have any unwanted problems.**


	35. Epilogue

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise

Nothing in here is owned by me, unfortunately just the plotline though I do own many items of Naruto merchandise!!

_Whispering_

_**Fox talking**_

**Yelling**

**Epilogue**

Naruto smiled as he thought about everything that has happened in the past six years. Hinata had her baby and named her Jade. Kiba and Hinata had found out four years after birth that the little girl was indeed Kiba's. Sakura had her son who she named Sky. Lee asked her to marry him four months after his son was born. Neji and Gaara came to an understanding. What Gaara says goes. Sasuke had popped the question to Naruto five years ago they were married six weeks later. Four months later Naruto and Sasuke found three children hidden in some boxes of a destroyed town. All three kids were adopted by Sasuke and Naruto. A year later Naruto took his place as the sixth Hokage A year later they had discovered that the children were the children of Obito Uchiha. Who died protecting the town where the children were found. Which also means the children will have the sharingon. Much to the elders delight.

Even though Neji is Gaara's husband of one year now when ever Naruto goes in to heat the offer of a threesome with Sasuke and Naruto is too much for Gaara to resist. (Not that he has ever tried.)

Naruto looked up from his paperwork as the door opened. Cursing himself for daydreaming again

"Hokage the Kazekage is here do you want me to show him in?" Sakura asked as she pushed the door open wider.  
"Yes Sakura show him in and shut the door afterwards. Make sure we are not disturbed." Naruto stood as Gaara walked in to the room.

"Good to see you my friend. So are you enjoying being hokage?" Gaara embraced Naruto in a hug as he spoke.

"Good to see you to Gaara. I am enjoying being Hokage a lot but I miss the action. But between taking care of my village and my family I have my hands full. So how is your husband?" Naruto sat on the desk as Gaara played with his hair.

"Neji is doing well. How is your husband doing?" Gaara smiled at Naruto as he kissed Naruto's head.

"Sasuke is doing well he is healing from an injury during his last mission. The elders are promoting him to captain of the guard as they call it. You know basically he is now my personal body guard. Once he is better that is." Naruto pulled Gaara forward to kiss Gaara fully on the mouth.

"How bad are his injuries? Will he be able to handle both of us or will it only be the two of us?" Gaara slide his tongue in to Naruto's mouth as he kissed Naruto with a passion only Naruto could handle.

"Sasuke won't be able to join in tonight but don't be too surprised if he jumps us in the morning. His vampire abilities should have healed him completely by then." Naruto said quickly so he could resume the kiss.

"Okay so how about we go to your place so I can unpack? And then we can get a little hotter. Before we meet everyone at Ichiraku's. Gaara smiled as he pushed Naruto down on his desk. Thankful that Naruto kept up with the paperwork for the most part. Otherwise the papers would be scattered all over the floor.

Gaara pulled Naruto's jacket off, and worked on taking Naruto's shirt off before the orange garment had even hit the floor… As he did so, Naruto continuously pressed his lips against the red head's neck, using his teeth to make marks on the flesh. The blond placed both hands against Gaara's chest, parting the fabric aside. Gaara allowed his top garment to slip off of him; the bottom part was still tied to him with his belt. He kissed Naruto against the mouth roughly, and the blonde responded in kind, even biting the bottom of his lip.

Naruto reached in between them to undo the brown belt that was still tied around Gaara's waist. The brown shirt came off, leaving Gaara's chest completely bare. A few seconds later, the redhead managed to work the mesh shirt off of Naruto so they matched.

At the sight of Naruto's flushed face, and heavy panting; Gaara made a strange feral noise before lifting the blond off of the desk by his thighs and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Naruto twined his arms around Gaara and allowed the man to kiss him deeply, and added fuel to the fire when he slipped his tongue into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara roamed his hands down a tan torso, stopping to unzip his lover's pants. He pulled the black cloth down and over slim thighs impatiently, followed by Naruto's also black underwear. Naruto began to use his legs to try and slip off Gaara's pants unsuccessfully.

Gaara smirked against Naruto's lips and kicked them off easily.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?" Gaara murmured, distracted by the feeling of his lips against the pulse on Naruto's neck.

"I thought you wanted to go back to the house to unpack?" Naruto gasped out.

Gaara smiled as he slipped his hand in between the two of them to cup Naruto's cock. He heard him gasp softly at the sudden pressure and he kissed Naruto on the jaw. His voice dropped to a husky growl as he whispered in the blonde's ear. "I changed my mind I want to fuck you here and now I don't want to wait any longer." Gaara grinned as Naruto shivered from his words.

"Than what are you waiting for? Hell to freeze over?" Naruto asked as he dug his nails in to Gaara's back baring his fangs and bringing them to Gaara's neck.

Gaara moaned and shivered at the feeling of Naruto's nails cutting through the delicate skin, blood dripping out of the cuts, pain mixing with pleasure. Naruto dug his teeth into the hot flesh of Gaara's neck, biting hard on the pulsing tendon feeding off Gaara to his heart's content. Gaara's fingers tangled into Naruto's hair as Gaara sucked hard on his neck, leaving the skin red and bruised. "Gaara… do it now," Naruto moaned into Gaara's ear, sucking and nipping at the soft lobe.

Gaara grasped Naruto's cock with both hands and moved down Naruto's body pulling himself out of Naruto's grip. Gaara grinned as he flicked his tongue out over the slit; smearing the small bead of come on there. Naruto tilted his head back and bit his bottom, trying to hold back a moan. Gaara smiled and looked up at Naruto; his face flushed. The red haired man wrapped his mouth around the swollen head of Naruto's cock, and started to suck. Naruto tilted his head to the side and panted and whined in his throat.

Gaara moved his head and fucked his throat with Naruto's cock. Gaara pulled his mouth away and pumped his fist up and down while he dipped his head and opened his mouth wide. Gaara sucked on Naruto's balls, gaining a loud sexy moan from the sexy blonde. Naruto's chest heaved up and down as he out of reflexive grabbed a fist full of dark hair. Gaara pulled his head back and once again, shoved Naruto's cock into his heated mouth.

"Shit-Gaara...I-I think I'm going to…" Naruto gasped out.

"Cum for me lover." Gaara more than ready to taste Naruto once again.

Naruto arched his back and shot his load into Gaara's warm wet mouth swallowing every bit of the sweet and salty liquid. Gaara kissed Naruto on the mouth as his blonde lover groaned, tasting himself in his mouth. Soon Gaara pulled away and panted lightly as did Naruto.

After getting lube from Naruto's desk he hissed as he rubbed the cold gel on himself. Naruto rewrapped his legs wrapped his legs around Gaara's waist, and suddenly, he felt Gaara force his swollen member into his opening, and Naruto threw his head back in pleasure, taking a deep breath.

Naruto whispered to Gaara, telling him to move. And so he did. He started thrusting in an out of Naruto, slow at first, just to tease the blonde.

"….f-faster Gaara." Naruto mumbled as he held onto him.

Gaara smirked at him knowing that Sakura knew about their relationship and she was told not to disturb them and as always she obeyed. "Say it louder, scream it," he told him in a sinister voice.

Naruto was so caught up that he didn't care what he had to do, as long as he could get what he wanted. "Faster!!" he screamed, and with that said, Gaara thrust into Naruto hard, and started going even faster. Naruto held onto Gaara's shoulders as his head tossed from side to side, it felt so good he that he couldn't hold back his moaning "Oh Gaara…mhm…..ah…fuck" he moaned as Gaara went in and out of him.

"I want to hear you scream my name" Gaara said as he continued to fuck him. Naruto heard him but he could barely comprehend anything right about now. But the both of them could feel themselves reaching their limit, and it was coming quick. Naruto was literally digging his nails into Gaara's shoulders by now, and he was just so close

"Mhm…..Gaara…I think…..I'm going to- Oh Gaara!!" Naruto screamed as he came. Naruto's name escaped Gaara's lips as he spilled his seed into Naruto, collapsing onto the ground, beside Naruto. The two of them were breathing heavily, but there was a satisfied smile on each of their faces.

**Four hours later.**

"Hey everyone." Naruto smiled as he walked up to Sasuke wrapping his arms around his husband. Looking down at his three children Ryu had black eyes but red hair. Souryuu had black hair but green eyes. Haku the only girl had black hair and black eyes. Naruto smiled at the black eyed four year old as she tried to jump over her farther to get to him. "Hey Haku did you miss daddy?" Naruto asked as he picked up his baby girl.

"Yeah I miss you." Haku said. After a few minutes she started to struggle as she noticed Mimiko come in with Minato and their parents.

Naruto smiled as he put her down noticing the two boys attached themselves to his legs and gave him a quick hug before running to the other children. Naruto took his set next to Sasuke. Greeting Temari and Shikamaru as they sat down across from him as Gaara took his place next to Naruto.

Kiba and Hinata both smiled as they took their sets in-between Temari and Lee. Only open chairs left were the seven chairs scattered about the table for the seven children who were all in there own group chatting away with one another.

As everyone ordered dinner after the children got seated Naruto looked around the table at his family thinking about how good life is. To him family didn't only mean Sasuke and the kids. To him family meant his friends as well.

Naruto suppressed a smirk as Sakura smacked Lee again for telling her he rather be working on another child right now. He laughed at Kiba who tried to cop a feel on his wife. (AN: It is that time of year again. And like always Kiba is in heat bad.) As Temari threatened to smack Shikamaru if he said that this is troublesome again. Mimiko ducked her head as her farther muttered "Troublesome women." Successfully dodging her mothers fan as it came in contact with her fathers' head. Looking to his left he looked at Gaara and Neji who were both just watching in amusement. Smiling he looked to his right where his three children sat enjoying the entertainment. Oh yeah life was no doubt good.

**Well there you have it. This story in finally done. I am sorry if the ending sucked I am not good at endings. I am waiting another week before I close the polls so this is your last chance to vote. I will start typing out the next story in two weeks. But I need a little brake. Thanks to every one who commented. Your comments are always welcome. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	36. AN

A/N

I have decided to rewrite Past Present and Future. I will hopefully get all typo's out and add a lemon here and there. It will be renamed as well if you are interested in reading it or have any ideas that would help me make the story better let me know.

The new story is going to be called

Fixing mistakes for the better

Thanks for reading

Inu-Bitch


	37. Please read and Sign

Share

Email

Earn

I'm sorry if you were hopping for a new chapter or squeal to this story and got the AN instead (Still working on it, just suffering from life/writers block). However this is very, **VERY**, important.

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Konoha's Nightmare**

**Gundam Epyion**

**Gold Testament**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**Skyler Stackhouse**

**Inu-bitch**


End file.
